The Lockwood Sister
by Kurai-Namikaze
Summary: Bryony Lockwood is Tyler's twin sister. She is a witch very powerful and she knows all about the supernatural world. Bryony learns all about her ancestor Evangelina and that she is the reincarnation of. Time set season 1 episode 1 'pilot'. She is different from Tyler she's not a dick and she can control her temper. She falls in love with Jeremy and Klaus season 3
1. Prologe

I don't own Vampire Diaries but I own Bryony this idea came into my head

/

Prologue

Bryony's P.O.V

All I hear is the knocking noise repeating other and other again then I realised that someone was knocking on my bedroom door I chose to Ignore the knocking and go back to sleep, I heard the door creek open and footsteps approaching me I felt someone shaking my body but it didn't work moments later I felt cold ice water that was soaking through the covers and soaking my PJ's. My eyes shot open, my body shot open I was awake; I looked to see who the person who soaked me was it was my twin brother Tyler. I was in a foul mood because I soaking wet, I was grouchy.

"Ty why did you have to pour water onto me there could have been another way to wake me up" I say to him all grouchy I'm always grouchy when I first wake up.

"Sorry sis but you got to get ready for school be ready in 15" Tyler said to then he left.

My name is Bryony Lockwood and Tyler Lockwood is my twin brother and I'm the mayor's daughter, when I turned 14 I was entrusted with a dark secret. My parents told only me not Tyler about the mystery of Mystical Falls. About the story of what happened in 1864 when Mystical Falls was infested with demons the demons were vampires. About the founder's council and about when the founder's council disposed of all the vampires in 1864. The council tracked them down with the Gilbert cumpus which could track if a vampire was near, they collected all the towns vampire there was 27 vampires in total the council rounded them all up put them all in Fell's Church and they burned all the vampires alive. Today it is known is the battle of willow creek the deaths of 27 citizens it was the cover up story that's in the history books today. Each founding family had the journal of the original founders of Mystical falls the journals was passed down to their decedents. I wear of drink Vervain so I wouldn't be compelled by the demons, I've been taught how to kill a vampire I've read our families journal. Tyler is still in the dark about it.

I walked into my clothes closet and picked out an outfit a grey tank top, a leather jacket, black skinny jeans ankle boots, My heart locket necklace ( filled with Vervain) I put my make up on I looked into the mirror and saw my reflection I was ready (A/N: the Outfit link is on my profilet). I left my room grabbed my school bag and went down stairs to find mum and Tyler, father is already gone by the time I wake up I sit down at the table next to Tyler and ate my toast and I drank my special coffee which mum made me.

"Come on lets go we be late if you don't hurry up" Tyler said to me I nodded I said goodbye to my mum, we walked out and I got into the passenger's side of Tyler's car. When we arrived at school Tyler was going to give me a speech.

"Bryony remember No smoking, No drugs, No fights, No detentions and No talking to Jeremy Gilbert" Tyler said to me he always tell me the rules when we start school.

"I understand but I can't agree on the last one Ty" I say to him gave him a hug then walked away to go and find my best friends Elena, Bonnie Caroline.

I spot Jeremy he's leaning again a tree smoking pot, I guess smoking pot it how he's dealing with the death of his parents. Elena is coping their aunt became their guardian after their parents died in a car crash earlier this year.

/

There is going to be some BryonyxJeremy pairing in the story and some other pairing way later in the story.

Review and stuff

**Bryony is portrayed by Lily Collins **

A/N: I know this prologue sucks, so you'll probably stop reading at his point but don't, the story get better as it goes on I wrote this originally when I was 13 so the story gets better as it goes on.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own vampire dairies but I own Bryony

I walked away and then walked through the schools doors, I walked down the corridor to find my locker and then I unlock it with the 3 digit code and get my books and stuff out then my locker Buddy came he looks kind of sad and depressed can't blame him he had his heart broken when Elena dumped him over the summer, Matt Donovan.

"Hey Bryony you're up and early and rearing to go" Matt said to me.

"Nope I just got soaked when I woke up by Ty" I said to him and searching for my books at the same time.

"So moving on how are you coping with the break up because you know I'm here if you need someone a Friend to lean of in the time of need and all" I said to him closed my lock shut.

"I'm fine Bry and thank you for wanting to be here for me" Matt said to me.

"I see Elena and Bonnie, Bye Matt" I said goodbye to him then walked over to my best friends Elena and Bonnie.

"Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech, she looks hot - Can I still say "trannie mess"? Bonnie said, normal Bonnie looking up at girls.

"No, that's over" Me and Elena said in Sync.

"He hates me" Elena said she was looking at Matt.

"That's not hate, that's,"you dumped me but, I'm too cool to show it... But secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits" Bonnie said to Elena.

"I agree with Bonnie but I've talked to Matt already and he's coping anyways you two was drifting apart way before you know what happened" I told them then I saw my other BFF coming towards us it was Caroline.

"Elena. Oh my God, How are you? Oh, it's so great to see you." Caroline said to Elena giving her a hug.

"How is she? Is she good" Caroline then said to me and Bonnie why ask us that when Elena is right there.

"Caroline, I'm right here and I'm fine" Yeah Elena always says she's fine when she's really not.

Caroline did more caring things gave Elena another hug then walked away we said bye, she didn't give me and Bonnie hugs we felt left out. After Caroline had gone we gave her a look.

"No comment I'm gonna say anything" Elena and we began walking through the corridors then we came to a stop when me and Bonnie saw it.

"Hold up. Who's this?" Bonnie said and holed Elena and we looked to see a new student in the office.

"All I see is his back" Elena said she's not looking closely enough.

"That's a hot back" Me and Bonnie said in Sync.

"And that's a nice ass too" I added in.

"I'm sensing Seattle and he plays the guitar" Bonnie said she's still doing this psychic thing.

"And I'm sensing that he journals and listens to depressing music" I said to them and me and Bonnie are still starting at him.

"You two are gonna run this psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena said to us two it's a bit freaky sometimes me and Bonnie think of the same things and we sometimes have the same dreams.

"Umm, yeah pretty much" Me and Bonnie said and we let out a smile.

"I'll be right back in a minute" Elena said then she walked of while me and Bonnie were still staring.

"Please be hot" Bonnie said

"And sexy don't forget sexy Bon" I added

Then the student turned round and went pass me and Bonnie yep we were staring for ages and me and bonnie decided to follow after him.

In history class the new student was staring at Elena they must have a connection or something. The hours flew by when school was out me, Bonnie and Caroline was going to the Mystic Grill.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore, and he lives with his uncle at the Salvatore building house, he hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military Family. They moved around a lot. He's a Gemini and his favourite colour is blue" Caroline said how can she know all that.

"Seriously you got all the info in one day" I said to Caroline.

"Please I got that all between third and fourth period, we're planning a June wedding" Caroline said to us how can she get all the between third and Fourth period It's kinda creepy how much she knows when he's new today.

I sat down a table with Bonnie and Matt they were talking about Elena and the break up then the next thing Elena came in the grill with Stefan Salvatore, we all looked over at them. Me, Bonnie Elena and Caroline sat down at the table with Stefan

"Were you born in Mystic Falls" I asked him before Caroline could.

"Yeah, I moved when I was still young" He said.

"Parents" Bonnie added in.

"My parents passed away a few years back" he said then we all looked sad for him

"I'm Sorry, any siblings" Elena said and asked him

"None that I talk to I live with my uncle" He said.

"Oh you're new so you wouldn't know about the back to school party that is happening tomorrow after school it's at the falls" I said to him.

"Are you going he asked Elena it was a bit romantic, and she nodded?

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls" "How many casualties resulted in this battle?" Mr Tanner our history teacher asked us.

"Miss Bennett" Mr Tanner asked Bonnie.

"Um... A lot? I'm not sure. But, like a whole lot" Bonnie said

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett" Mr Tanner said to us oh god I hate his guts he's a dick Mr tanner is then he was rude to Elena

"There were 346 casualties, unless you're counting the local civilians" Me and Stefan said in sync.

"That's Correct Miss Lockwood and, Mr ...?" Mr Tanner said to us.

"Except, of course there were no civilian casualties in this battle" Mr Tanner said which was wrong

"Actually Sir your wrong there were 27, Sir" Me and Stefan said

"Confederate soldiers fired on the church believing it to be housing weapons" Stefan said it was the background story about the round up of the vampires in Mystic Falls.

"And they were wrong it was a night of great loss and tragedy" Me and Stefan said

"The founder's archives are in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts ... Mr Tanner" Stefan just own Mr Tanner.

Bonnie drove me to the party

Elena wanted us to use our physic powers when we both grabbed the beer bottle I saw a crow a fog and a man Bonnie saw it too

Look we're drunk there's nothing psychic about it Elena, I'm going to find Jeremy" I said then I went to find Jeremy he's probably with the Stoner kids

"Jeremy are you ok you seem lonely?" I asked him.

"Vicki and stuff, hey could you do me a favour and find Vicki she's gone off somewhere by herself?" Jeremy asked me.

"Sure but you'll owe me a beer" I said to him then I went in to the woods to find Vicki.

I've been searching for Vicki for over half an hour I've gone deep into the woods, I could just turn back and go back to the bonfire party and be with Elena and Bonnie and get more drunk secretly; but no I'm in the middle of the woods all by myself looking for my brother's girlfriend. One of the only reasons why I'm searching for Vicki is because I made a promise to Jeremy that I would go and find Vicki for him but Vicki is nowhere to be seen. Nobody is in sight I'm all alone. lonely then suddenly there was fog that filled the nightfall I can hear a flock of crows flying around above me I see a figure dressed in black in the distance it was coming towards me. I started running away as fast as I could, I let out a scream that could be heard miles away, and then the next moment I could feel someone's sharp fangs gig into my neck, draining me dry. I was dying, my lifeless body fall to the wood's ground floor, my eyelids feel baggy and heavy I shut my eyelids seeing only darkness. Is this the end for me?

Jeremy's P.O.V

Me and Elena are carrying Vicki's body, we brought her back to where the party was I kept saying "Vicki stay with me" Over and over again.

"Someone help" I shouted at the top of my lungs everyone was crowding around us.

"Hey, have anyone seen my sister Bryony" Tyler shouted and everyone shook their heads and said no, then I remembered when I was a bit pissed at Vicki I said to Bryony to go and find Vicki it was over half an hour ago.

"She went in the woods to find Vicki about over half an hour ago" I said then suddenly everyone could hear a loud scream it sounded like Bryony's scream.

Me, Tyler and Matt went running to where the scream came from we kept shouting Bryony's name, we was running from over 10 minutes no sign of her then moments later I tripped over something and I suddenly realised it was Bryony's body.

"I found her" I shouted Tyler came running over, Bryony was in worse shape than Vicki she's lost a lot of bloods she's really pale. Tyler picks her up and we run back.

"Help" Me and Matt shouted Tyler ran ahead to the ambulance, Tyler went in the ambulance with Elena.

Matt shouted Tyler ran ahead to the ambulance, Tyler went in the ambulance with Elena.

**Bryony's Outfit is on my profile**


	3. The Night of The Comet

The Night of the comet

I don't own Vampire diaries but I own Bryony

I woke up in a white room; it wasn't my bedroom I looked to my right to see my mother sitting in a chair, what happened to me? I felt pain on my neck I placed my hand to my neck It was covered in a large bandage.

"Bryony you're awake thank god we were so worried about you, are you ok?" My mother said to me concernedly she was relived too.

"How did I get here" I asked my mom.

"Jeremy, Tyler and Matt found you; Jeremy and Elena found Vicki earlier on, what attacked you?" My mother asked me I remembered getting all my blood drained.

"Vampire, it was a vampire they've returned to Mystic falls" I said to my mother. Then my mother had a worried look on her face.

+/+%$

I got woken up by the sight of a box of chocolates Tyler was waving it in front of my head I reached out and grabbed it from is grip then I opened it and scoffed 5 chocolates in one go and his jaw was hanging low.

"What I'm hungry the hospital food is grow it tastes like sick" I said to him and grinned.

"Oh so the food isn't up to your standard's Miss Lockwood I think I'll have to bring the matter up to the board" Tyler said in a posh voice.

"Dick" I muttered so quiet.

"What?" Tyler said to me.

"Oh nothing, so when do I get out of this hell whore it's trocher there's no TV in this room nothing to do just watch paint dry" I said leaning back in the bed.

"Mum have already sorted it out, mum and dad are busy organising the comet party tonight so mum asked Elena's aunt Jenna to come and discharge you and to take you back to her place" Tyler said Yes Jenna coming to pick me up I've always liked Jenna I'm like the niece she never had.

"Okay" I said happily.

A few hours later –

Tyler had left clothes for me to wear for today he picked out, Tomlin vest, La Jolla Jacket, Short ruffle skirt, white bloom flats , hunger games necklace flower button stud earrings and I put on light make up the only thing that was missing my heart locket that my mother and father gave me on my 14th birthday I must have lost it in the woods when I got attacked by that wild animal.

"Oh thank god your alive I was so worried when Elena told me that you got attacked by a wild animal in the woods last night" Jenna said to me and walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm fine, just a bit bang up" I said to her and faintly smiled.

"Come on let get you out of here and I'll cook you up something to eat" Jenna said.

"That sounds great, thanx Jenna" I said I followed her to the car and she drove us back to her house a.k.a Elena's house.

When I walked through the front door I felt that I was getting squashed by Elena because she was hugging me so tight.

"Your alright, I was so worried when everything happened in the woods I thought you was dead" Elena said to me who was still hugging the life out of me

I'm fine, and Elena can you let me breathe your hugging too tight" I said to her.

"Oh sorry come on in" Elena said and she let go.

"I got to go to the toilet it will only take a minute" I said to her.

My neck was so sore the drugs aren't working I walked past Jeremy's room that reminded me that I needed to thank him for finding me. I knocked on door when I heard "Come in" I walked in.

"Hey, Jere I wanted to thank you for finding me" I said to him he was lying on his bed.

"It's nothing I was worried about you it was my fault that he went in the woods" He said he got old his bed and walked to me.

"It's nobody's fault these things happen" I said to him feeling the immense pain on my neck."So what did the doctors give you?" Jeremy asked me.

"Only the kids stuff it's not working at all" I said to him he went over to his chest of draws and picked something out.

"Here you go you can have them knock yourself out, but don't tell your brother that I gave them to you or he'll kill me" Jeremy said handing me the pain killers.

"Thanx Jere" I said then I went to the bathroom to take them

I walked back down the stairs and sat next to my best friend.

"So what happened with you and the Salvatore dude after I left?" I asked her wanting to know all the deeds.

"We talked then this morning I went to his house and his brother was there, his brother said something about Stefan's ex Katherine, Stefan came in, I think there's major sibling rivalry" Elena said to me.

"You should go for it you won't get another chance" I said to her with a beam smile.

"Hey I picked up dinner. Tacos. I had an urge for guacamole" Jenna said to Jeremy she was looking in the fridge "No, I'm good, thanks"

"Eat anyway. It's a ruse. I want to talk" Jenna is trying to get Jeremy to stop getting stoned

"Hey, you! Come. Sit. Back in school, freshman year, I could eat my weight in nachos, with extra cheese. It was my munchie food whenever I got stoned" Jenna said to him  
"You get high?"  
"Did. Past tense. But, yeah. Loved it. Anything to get a little distraction from life . . . reality. And it worked. For a while. Never lasts, though. Hey, I'm not saying I wouldn't love to rail back and kick it, but with a thesis looming and a waistline expanding. . ." Then Jeremy left and Jenna sighed Jenna made Tacos for me and Elena for lunch.

Earlier on before Tyler came to see Bryony

I kept have nightmares or images of me being attacked by a vampire I started screaming and saying "Get away don't kill me" over and over again. Then I saw Stefan Salvatore come up to me. "It was an animal that attacked you. It came out of the night and jumped you. You blacked out. It's all you remember"  
"It's all I remember" I said to him I was in daze.  
"It's all I remember" Then He left.

I went to Laid back on the bed and blacked out.

Back to the present time –

That night we went to see the comet the whole square was lighted up with everyone and their candles I went to go to the girl to get a drink then I saw someone drinking by the bar he looked so familiar like I've seen him somewhere before but I can't remember when or where I got up the urge to go and talk to him so I walked up to him.

"I know you" I said to him as I approached him.

"Well, that's unfortunate" He said to me and looking at me  
"Um . . . I don't. . .I don't know how, but. . .your face. Excuse me. Sorry." I said to him to go to the rest room to take some of the pills Jeremy gave me earlier. When I looked up at the mirror I saw the man at the bar come up behind me and he attacked me I scream loudly he took me somewhere.

"No! No!" I screamed out he was pulling me we was on top of a roof

"Shh, I'm not gonna drop you" He said to me in a calming tone.): "Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?" The man said to Stefan what does he mean by eating bunnies

"Let her go" Stefan said.

"Shh. really? Ok" The man said he was pulling me to the edge of the roof I was screaming "No!"

: "No, no, and no!" Stefan screamed then the man throws me to Stefan.

: "Ugh! Relax" He said to Stefan

: "What's happening?" I said I was crying and sobbing

"I don't need her to be dead, but . . . you might" The man said to Stefan

"What attacked you the other night?" The man said to me

"I don't know. An animal." I said still sobering

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?" The man said to me looking to my eyes then something clicked in my mind and I remembered.

"A vampire" I said  
"Who did this to you?" The man said to me "You did!" I screamed at him

"Wrong!" he said  
"Don't." Stefan

"It was Stefan." The man said  
"Don't" Stefan  
"Come here" The man said to me he grabbed the side of my head and looked in my eyes

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me" I repeated

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster" That clicked in my mind

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this" Stefan pleaded to the man called Damon.

"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now" Damon said to me pulling off my bandage that was on my neck

"Aah!" I screamed out in pain

"Ugh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that.

" Damon said to Stefan trying to get him to drink from me I was paralyzed with fear.

"No! Don't" I screamed out.

"You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming

"Vampire" through the town square" Damon

"That's what this is about? You want to expose me?"Stefan

"No! I want you to remember who you are!" Damon

"Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you."Stefan said yep major sibling rivalry.

"Huh. Huh. Wow. Come here, sweetheart" Damon said to me I was so terrified

"No!" I screamed out

"It's OK" He said then Damon whispered something n my ear to make me forgot and that I was attacked by and animal.

"What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ugh. . ." I said and put my hand on my neck it felt wired and disgusting.

"You Okay?"

"Yeah I took some pills, man. Earlier I'm good" I said then I left. I sounded like a druggie

~Back at the Grill ~

"Have anyone seen Vicki" Jeremy asks.

"I don't know you're the stalker" Tyler

"I can't find her" Jeremy

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." Tyler

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena: "Ask him" Tyler:

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy

"Are you dealing?" Elena

"She's never gonna go for you" Tyler

"She already did. Over and over and over again" Jeremy: "Yeah, right" Tyler: "You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline

" There's no way." Tyler

"And I didn't even have to force her into it". Jeremy

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt: "Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk." Tyler

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt

"Wait where is Bryony?" Tyler was looking around the room to see his sister wasn't there

"She went to the Grill to get a drink ages ago" Elena said

"We'll check the back." Bonnie

"I'll check the square". Matt

"I'll come with you" Jeremy

"Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with me. So that's your game now, dealing?" Elena grabbing Jeremy.

"I'm not dealing" Jeremy

"Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact" Elena.

"You and Jenna, between the two of you. Enough already" Jeremy

"We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you could talk to me" Elena speech to Jeremy.

"I vote for none of the above." And Jeremy left and everyone else where looking for Bryony and Vicki.

~ Later On ~

Stefan brought Bryony to the Grill where everyone was Tyler rushed over to her.

"Hey, thanx for finding her" Tyler said to Stefan

Tyler helped his sister with putting a new bandage on her neck Bryony needed to go and get some fresh air by herself. And she saw Damon Salavtore and sat next to him on a bench.

"Your Damon Salvatore, Stefan's Brother" I said to him.

"Yes and who would you be" He said to me.

"I'm Bryony Lockwood, and I'm not an ass like my Brother or my dad so no worries" I said to him he chuckled a bit.

Damon and I talked for a few minutes then before he left he planted a kiss on my lips and he disappeared. I went with Tyler home and straight to bed.

A/N: I'm changing it to BryonyxDamon instead of BryonyxJeremy

Read and Review.

Reviews would be an amazing birthday present as my birthday was on Friday.


	4. Chapter 3

I laid on my bed thinking about him how soft the kiss was when he kissed me on the lips, I was happy for once I was in a happy and cheerful mood. I took a shower then brushed my teeth and blow-dried my hair, my long hair hung in loose curls below my shoulder. I picked out an outfit from my closet cgi/set?id=57170110 . I walked down the stairs carefully not to trip with my high heels on I made my way to the kitchen to find my mother and Tyler, Tyler looked up from his newspaper and met my gaze, "you're up early are you ill or something he joked to me I shook my head and walked over to the counter to make myself a warm cup of coffee and I and I opened the container that contained some herbs or vervain I added some to my coffe. Minutes later my mother made me and some toast for breakfast, then it was about time for me and Tyler to make our way to school 'Oh the joy of school' I thought sarcastically to myself as I opened the passengers side of Ty's car. Instead of waiting for Elena and Bonnie to arrive I went to go and call Caroline because I haven't been able to get in touch with her since I saw her last night maybe she's MIA for today. First lesson of the day was history instead of listening to Stefan and Mr. Tanner having a quiz I started doodling into my notepad all today since this morning when I woke up all I that's been on my mind is three numbers"8,14,22", I think Bonnie has the same problems I looked over my shoulder to see Bonnie doodling those three same numbers. During lunch and break it was just Bonnie and I because Elena had spent all lunch and break with Stefan her new boyfriend and Caroline is MIA. After school hours we had our first cheerleading practice of this new years term, everyone of us was waiting for Caroline to turn up it sucks that we have to wait for her she's the caption we can't start till she's here. So whilst all of us wait I told everyone else to start stretching whilst we wait for miss little MIA of the day, Me, Bonnie, Elena and Caroline have been cheerleading with each other for years since we were little we've went to national's and won for about three years I a row; last year Caroline was appointed the caption and I was appointed vice. Whilst me and Bonnie were stretching I was doing the splits what can I saw I'm very flexible, we were both surmised when Elena turned up for practice we both had thought that she wouldn't turn up because of what happened to her parents earlier on this year.

"Tonight my place me you two and Stefan" Elena said to Bonnie and me.

"Why? Do we have to go" I moaned to her.

"No moaning and groaning and no buts you are both coming and that's final, you'll both see what a great guy he it" Elena begged us both.

"Ok" I said in defeated Bonnie did the same?

"Seriously where is Caroline?" Bonnie said to Elena and me.

"I don't know It's not like her" Elena said I nodded in return then suddenly the next moment Caroline turned up with Damon Salvatore in his car in that moment my heart shattered into lost of little pieces I was heart broken when I saw her with him.

"That must be the mystery guy from the Grill" Bonnie said whilst thinking.

"Well that's no mystery guy that's Damon Salvatore" I said as we stood Bonnie was shocked about it.

"Salvatore? As in Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

"Yep" Elena added.

"I got the other broth hope you don't mind" Caroline said to Elena, to be honest I do mind I saw him first!

"Sorry I'm late girls I was busy" Caroline said to the squad I'll said she was too busy in bed with him. As he drove away he Elena and me looks as he left.

We next all started practicing our routine in time with the music, Elena was next to me I noticed that she was confused and she was off beat, Elena didn't go to cheer camp this summer so know wonder she's confused about it all. Caroline rudely told Elena to just watch for todays practice, Elena went off over to watch Stefan in Football practice it seems like somehow he's made Tanner make him put Stefan into the team. After cheer practice I went home with Tyler he had football practice at the same time, on our way home he told me bll about how he floored Stefan in practice ' Yeah nobody shouldn't piss Tyler off only if you want a body part broken' I thought to myself. I was all sweaty from cheer practice so I took a shower dried my hair and changed in to this cgi/set?id=57174585 straightened my hair and applied make up minutes later Bonnie turned up to pick me up, I said by to my brother and my mum my dad wasn't back yet.

"I think I'm going crazy Bon" I told her telling her the truth.

"Your not going crazy Bry" Bonnie said as if she was telling me off.

"But all day I've been seeing these three numbers '8, 14, 22'" I said and I heard her gasp in shock.

" Those are the numbers that I've been seeing too, maybe were physic twins" Bonnie said and smiled a bit.

" I've already got a twin but he's a dick" I said and grinned a little bit.

When we arrived at Elena's, Bonnie telling her about us two being physic and seeing the same three numbers.

"Have you seen your Grams yet?" I asked her.

"She'll just say it's because I'm a witch" Bonnie said making me think that I could be a witch too.

" I don't want to be a witch, do you want to be a witch?" She begged Elena as we're making dinner.

"Bonnie we're in the same boat" I said boredly.

"Elena honey putting it all into a nice bowl isn't fooling anyone" I said jokingly, yeah none of us three can cook so we just ordered take out stuff and Elena's trying to put in in a bowl so Stefan wouldn't notice how bad it was.

"Okay, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons" Elena said whilst thinking.

"Middle draw on your left" Bonnie and Me said together, I said it out loud without even thinking.

"Okay you two have been in this kitchen a thousand times" Elena said trying to hide out the fact that Bonnie and me are physic.

"Yeah that's it" Bonnie said sarcastically and me nodding in agreement. Then the doorbell rang which mean =t that Stefan has arrived.

"Ok he's here you two don't be nervous just be your normal loving selves" Elena told us as if we were dogs that were being ordered about.

"Birthday candles" Bonnie said then suddenly I saw and image of which draw they were in.

" I saw it too Bon" I said then we had to go to sit down for dinner with Elena and Stefan siting beside each other and me sitting next to Bonnie.

None of us were making conversation then Elena started it off.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Well he let me on the team so I must of done something right" He said we all nodded.

"Bonnie, Bryony you should of seen Stefan today Tyler threw a ball right at him and" Elena trailed off.

"Yeah I heard Ty's my twin so he bragged to me about it and Bonnie already hear" I told her plainly.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about you family?" Elena said to Bonnie.

"Um divorced. No mom I live with my dad" Bonnie said whilst playing with her food.

"No, about the witches" Elena said and when she said witches Stefan seemed interested.

"Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches cool" Elena said.

"Cool isn't the word I use" Bonnie said I think she doesn't want to be a witch.

"It's certainly interesting I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic Druids that migrated here in the 1800's," Stefan said making me trail of off and phase out.

"My family came by the way of Salem" Bonnie answered.

"And mine are one of the founding families" I said I was feeling a bit left out because the three of them was talking to each other and nobody was speaking to me.

"Really Salem witches" Stefan said ignoring me.

"Yeah" Bonnie said faintly.

"I'd say it's really cool "Stefan said sounding interested.

"Really why?" Bonnie asked him.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of…"I phased out again he talks a lot.

"I'm physic too if you two haven't forgot and forgotten that I'm even here I said to them.

The doorbell rung it was Caroline and she brought Damon with her it seemed as if from watching in the distance that Stefan and Damon have some serious siblings rivalry going on. Because it seemed like Stefan wouldn't let Damon into the house for some reason, it's not like Damon is a murder or something so why isn't he aloud into the house. And to be honest it's not up to Stefan if he's not aloud in or not because it'd not Stefan's house it's Elena's in the end Elena invited him in. Well all sat down in the sitting room drinking our cups of teas.

"I can not believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team Tyler must be seething good for you go for it" Caroline said to Stefan.

"Caroline Ty's my twin don't forget it he's not that of a dick at times" I told her.

"That's what I always tell him you have to go for it" Damon said.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today it's because you missed summer camp" Caroline said Elena felt kind of hurt about it I think.

"Don't worry me and Bryony will work with her she'll get it" Bonnie said to Caroline.

"You don't seem like the cheerleading type Elena" Damon said to Elena.

"It's just because her parents died yeah I mean she's just totally going through a blah phase she used to be way more fun and I say that with complete sensitivity" Caroline said, she's a bitch at times but she's my best friend and at the end part of her sentence me and Bonnie were giving her a death stare.

"I'm sorry Elena I know what t's like to lose both of your parents ion fact Stefan and I have watched every single person we care about Die" Damon said so it's true that their parents died.

"We don't need to get into that right now" Stefan said to Damon trying to make him change the subject.

"Oh you're right, Stef I'm sorry- the last thing I need to is to bring her up Ha" Damon said making me thinking maybe because of their rivalry is that it might o all started with them dating or liking the same woman.

About 15 minutes later the doorbell rung.

"Bryony Tyler's here" Elena called to me I grabbed my thing and we left a slice of desert for Tyler if not he'll be a bit grumpy.

"I'm off guys" I told Stefan and Damon I hugged Elena, Bonnie and Caroline bye.

As me and Tyler got in his car he was in a bad mood.

"So you hanging round with that Salvatore now?" He asked me.

"Elena invited him I had no say in the matter but to make it better I got a piece of desert for you" I said and Tyler got happy at the desert part.

_The next day _

I got ready for the bonfire at school showered and changed into my cheer uniform and left with Tyler. When Tanner gave his speak we had to cheer then I noticed that Tyler left so I went to see what he was doing., Tyler and Jeremy started fighting after Matt grabbed Tyler I went with them.

"Tyler you need to clam your ass down stop being such a dick at times" I told then I left it was nearly kick off time so I went to find the other girls then Elena came up to use.

"Can I ask you a question and you give a really serious no-joke response?" She asked Bonnie.

"Yeah what is it?" Bonnie said back.

"The bad mojo when you touched Stefan and you had that reaction" Elena said to Bonnie I didn't know what they were talking about.

"Forget what I said your dinner-party won me over" Bonnie said back.

"No Bonnie seriously what was it ? Did you see something. Or?" Elena said to Bonnie when I touched Stefan I felt like it maybe Bonnie felt it too.

"It wasn't clear like a picture like today me and Bryony keep seeing those same number I told you about 8, 14, 22" Bonnie said I nodded, Elena said yeah.

"When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling and it vibrated through me and it was cold it was death what I imagined death to be like" Bonnie said I felt the same feeling too.

"I felt it too" I said to Elena.

Later on after Mr. Tanner's body was found I Stood with Bonnie we both saw those numbers 8 on a sign, 14 on a number plate, 22 on where the dead body was found where he was murdered we both whimpered and cry I can't believe it all of it came try me and Bonnie are Physic. Tyler came and took me home I was crying he tried to comfort me I went straight to be and cried.


	5. Chapter 4

I staggered off my bed and walked into my bathroom and had a quick shower and changed into this (Link is going to be on my profile soon)I walked downstairs to see my mother pacing back and forth in the room, she's nervous I can tell because when she's nervous about an event that we host here in the mansion she gets all nervous and worried that something is going to happen and there's going to be a mess up and the whole night and event would be ruined. I watched as the people that my parents haired to help make this event run smooth and there would be no miss haps she's brought in caterers and waiters and the list goes on and later on today at the begging of the event she's making me and Tyler stand outside at the front of the house to invite the guests in, greeting the guests at parties is one of the things you have to do if you're a Lockwood and it has been done for many years starting with the founding families. On many occasions when our family hosts parties and event when one of the helpers or volunteers smile or wink at me Tyler automatically give them a death stare and that scares them away and leave it's really annoying that no boys that no boys can try to flirt with me because if they do Tyler will beat the living day lights out of them. One of the quirks of being a Lockwood is that sometimes we're full of anger and it feels as if we want to beat people up most of the time, Tyler gets that nearly all of the time thankfully I haven't had to deal with that problem yet. I walked over and sat next to beside Tyler at the kitchen table he was watching our mother pace back and forth it looks like he fined it a bit funny.

"How long has she been pacing like this?" I asked him.

"About half an hour now" he said and grinned.

"And you've just been watching her do it and done nothing but watch" I said spitefully.  
""Yep" He said whilst popping the p.

"MOM THE GUESTS HAVE ARRIVED" Me and Tyler both yelled at her using our twin power we said it together.

"WHAT" She screamed and went to the front door me and Tyler just laughed at her then she came back through and she was fuming at us two.

"You were pacing back and forth for half an hour so that was the only way me and Tyler thought of to get you to stop and look it worked didn't it?" I said innocently.

"Oh"

"Ok I'm going to go dress shopping with the girls" I said and got up.

"Honey remember that you and Tyler are going to have lunch with me and your father at the Grill" She said I mentally groaned and I smiled faintly and nodded back.

"Ok, Hey Ty cane you give me a ride other to Elena place please?" I asked my brother.

"Yeah come on" He said I started following him towards his car I opened the passenger's side door and hoped in as he drove I got bored of the silence.

"So is Vicki going to be coming tonight" I asked him.

"I don't really know" He told me.

"Hey what's going on with you and Jeremy Gilbert why were you fighting" I asked him looking for answers as we drove over to Elena's.

"Whilst you were going walk about at the comets night he told everyone that he slept with Vicki over the summer, everyone knew, me, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt" Tyler told me I was shocked even my best friends haven't told me about this I thought they tell me everything but it seems not.

"Nobody told me," I said in a small voice.

"Bye Ty" I told him as I got out of the car I made my way to Elena's front door I knocked 2 times and it was Jeremy who opened the door he smiled faintly towards me.

"Hi Jeremy" I said to him.

"Hey Bry I haven't seen you lately" He told me.

"I've been busy it's hectic at my house because of the annual founding party and all" I said to him and smirked.

"Your family still does that?" He asked jokingly.

"Yep I think for over 145 years, unfortunately its part of being a Lockwood and all are you going to go?" I asked him he shook his head.

"Nope I'm going to miss it it's not my thing you know" He said and smiled at me which made me blush a bit he was rubbing the back of his neck as he told me.

"I wish you was going cause I'm going to be so bored without you Elena and Caroline are bringing dates except me and Bonnie" I said and smiled towards him trying to hide my blush from earlier.

"You shouldn't try to hide your blush you know it suite you and it's kind of cute" He said which made me blush even more.

"Thank you" I said and smirked to him then Elena, Caroline and Bonnie all came down the stairs.

"Bryony you're here how long have you been waiting?" Elena asked me.

"A couple of minutes Jeremy here has been keeping me company no worries" I told them.

"Ok let's go" Caroline said joyfully grabbing hold of my arm.

"Bye Jere" I said to him as I left I kissed him on his cheek I looked over my shoulder as I opened the car door I saw him blush.

"So you like Jeremy?" Caroline asked me.

"He's nice we've been friends since childhood, anyways if I got close to him Tyler would beat him up that's why I've never had a date or boyfriend before because my dick of a brother" I said to them we all laughed.

We went dress shopping I brought quite a few dress the girls helped me decided which one to wear for the party. I had to leave to go to have lunch at the Grill with my family, my father started talking about the football season and about if they have a new coach I stayed silent I thought back to when Mr Tanner was murdered how me and Bonnie predicted it all. Mr Mother old my father to focus about the party and all then Vicki came over being our waitress my father just wanted the bill he was being polite to her me and Tyler were soon allowed to leave. I saw the Caroline and Bonnie have just arrived so I walked over to them and sat down with them. I overheard them talking about something before I went over to their table.

"You're taking Damon to the founder's party? What about me?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

"Go with Elena" Caroline told her.

"She's asking Stefan" Bonnie told her.

"You can go with me" I said to Bonnie as I approached them I sat down next to Caroline.

"What about your mom? Is she ok with you bringing Damon?" Bonnie asked her Caroline's the sheriff of Mystic falls and I don't think she'll like that Caroline is with an older man.

"And I'm supposed to care why?" She asked us.

"Well for starters he's older sexy danger guy" I said to her jokingly and smirked.

"Older sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?" She asked me.

"No more witch jokes, ok? That whole Mr Tanner prediction thing has me and Bryony all freaked" Bonnie said to Caroline in a serious tone I nodded in agreement.

"Ok. And Damon's not dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-Rooted drama" Caroline said making me be interested.

"Like...?" I stated.

"I'm not really supposed to say anything" Caroline told us making me and Bonnie to wait for her to spill the beans.

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" Bonnie said to Caroline its true Caroline tells us everything all the secrets that she's been told.

"Yeah" I agreed with Bonnie.

"Ok. But you can't tell Elena" Caroline told us 2 the story in which she told us shocked me a little bit.

I had to leave to go home after that I went to take a bath and got ready into this (Link is going to be on my profile soon). Minutes later my mother called me and Tyler to come downstairs and wait outside with our parents to welcome the guests, Caroline arrived with her date Damon and Elena came with Stefan and then Bonnie arrived with no one she was alone she didn't have a date either she was like me.

"Caroline you look smashing" My mother stated.

"Thank you Mrs Lockwood. This is my boyfriend Damon" Caroline said to my mother introducing Damon to her.

"Oh well come in" My mother said inviting them in.

Later on when most of the guests have arrived I was allowed to go Tyler left when Vicki arrived I saw him sneaking her around the back, I went to find where Bonnie she was sitting alone we both talked for a while then I told her that I was going to find where Caroline and Elena were I found them inside the history room.

"Hey guys I see that you've found the history room fascinating aren't it" I told them Elena and Caroline gave me a friendly hug the boys nodded then Elena started reading the original founding family registry.

"The founding families in Mystic Falls welcome you to the inaugural founder's council celebration." Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?" Elena said questioning.

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually" Damon said telling us I remembered back to when my parents told me about vampires and what happened in 1864, I remembered them saying something about Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past" Stefan aid trying to get Damon not to tell the story to us.

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family" Elena said I nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me" Caroline mopped to us.

"Could I just borrow your date?" She asked Elena.

"I don't really dance" Stefan said trying to get out of doing it.

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all" Damon said talking about Stefan to us.

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" She asked Elena again.

"It's up to Stefan" Elena said back.

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer" Caroline said grabbing Stefan and taking him away Elena and Damon both talked about things I kind of these out for a moment or two.

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here—" Damon was saying I cut him off at the last part.

"The battle of willow creek"

"Right"

"I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside" Elena said.

"You don't know the half of it" I said whilst smirking.

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood" Damon said telling us I guess he knows all about the roundup of the vampires and all.

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" I asked him.

"A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" He said to us.

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just... I hope you two can work it out." Elena told him.

"I'm going to find Bonnie, Bye Elena, Damon" I told them then I left to find Bonnie.

I found her she was sitting at a table alone and I sat down next to each her in boredom I saw that one of the candles went out I looked at it and it re-generated then I decided to blow it out Bonnie noticed it too. Later on we were in the living room and I saw that my mother was complaining to the staff that know of the candles were lit in the room me and Bonnie were on our way out we both looked at a candle and we both tried to light it but then we turned away to leave. But we both turned around only to see that all the candles have all lit we were both shocked. Afterwards when the party had ended I went upstairs to bed and changed into my PJ's and then I took off all my make up and went off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

I've been having frequent nightmares about the night when I got attacked; sometimes I'd wake up sweating and there's no one to comfort me. And then there're were times, when it was worse, I would silently scream myself awake and then sometimes I'd wake up with a wet pillow, knowing I'd been crying, I twist and turned in my bed trying to get to sleep but it didn't work I was wide awake. I looked to my right and looked up at my alarm clock it read "5:30", I staggered off my bed and walked over the bathroom I turned on the shower and let the hot seamy water rid me of my bad memories of the nightmare. I never have been able to see to give my attacker a face it's all a blur, all I can see him approaching me then feeling him sinking his fangs into my neck drinking and draining me of my blood.

I had knew from that moment which happened only a couple of nights ago that I was different the only other person who knows what I'm going through is my best friend Bonnie she's like a sister to me, I knew that I was different from everyone else. I took a shower and changed into some shorts and a tank top and flats as I made my downstairs I knew that something was wrong because my father was still here he's normally at his office by this time.

"Bryony come here we need to speak to you about something" My father told me.

"Why is something wrong?" I asked.

"Me and your mother have decided that you're going to go and live with your Uncle Mason for some time, it's not safe for you here anymore" He told me, I didn't want to go to Florida and live with Uncle Mason I want to stay here.

"When do I leave" I muttered whilst looking at the floor.

"Lunch time, you have a few hours to say goodbye to your friends your mother is going to pack your belongings" He told me.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner" I asked him.

"It was for the best" He told me, I nodded and made my way to Elena's house, I was crying little bit, I knocked on the door and Jeremy answered it.

"Bryony what's the matter why are you crying?" He asked me concernly.

"I'm moving to Florida to live my Uncle Mason I've leaving in a few hours" I told him he was shocked.

"But why?" He asked my try to confront me.

"For my own safety" I answered.

"Elena's not here she's already gone to the car wash, I got some things to do I'm going to miss you Bry" He said to me.

"I'll miss you too" I told him he pulled me into a hug, then I walked away to the school I smiled goodbye to him.

"Elena I need to speak to you Bonnie and Carline it's important" I told her then the other came.

"I'm leaving Mystic Falls" I told them their reaction looked shocked.

"W-when? Why" Bonnie stuttered.

"Noon and apparently it is not safe for me here so my parents decided to ship me off to live with my uncle" I said faintly chuckling.

"Don't your Uncle live in Florida" Elena asked I nodded in reply, we all had a group hug telling to keep in touch then all was left with my brother.

"So it's true that your leaving" he asked me I nodded.

"Yeah" I said to him then I saw Uncle Masson's car arrive I already said goodbye to my parents I hugged Tyler tightly and kissed his check I grabbed my bags and put them in Uncle Masson's truck and off we went goodbye Mystic Falls…

I walked away with a heavy heart leaving my life in mystic falls behind. I knew that nothing was going to be the same...

I was walking along the beach hand in hand with him listening to the sea's waves then I saw my uncle Mason running towards me as if something was wrong. Since being here in Florida I learnt to control my powers it is to be said the "She has awoken" the most powerful witch there has been in existence and she is me Bryony Lockwood. I learnt so many spells and I've gotten myself a talisman which is my bracket, the books you name it.

"Bryony I got some bad news, your father has died we need to go back to Mystic Falls" he told me.

I felt heart stop my father is dead I can't believe it I knew tears were forming in my eyes but I forced them back and nodded weakly to him. I walked back to the house I was going to say goodbye to him for some time, we both leaned in at the same moment I felt his soft lips in mine it was like fireworks exploded I knew that he felt the same. The kiss lasted minutes it felt like hours, we hugged then he left he told me that he see me soon. I went over to my room and pack my belongings in a sports bag and flunked it over my shoulder my uncle got his bags and bits and bobs that he might need then we hit the road for the long Journey to Mystic Falls. It felt like endless hours in the road looking out if the window at the woodland then I say it when I knew that we had come back to Mystic Falls a sign "Mystic Falls". Earlier I revived a phone call from my mother telling me that Caroline was in hospital I told Uncle mason that I was going to drive to the hospital first and that I'll just drive back later on by myself. I walked in to the hospital and asked politely which room Caroline was in after she told me I then walked through the endless hallways and corridors until I found the room with Caroline in. She was lying in the bed sitting up watching the TV she had colour in her checks I casual leaned against the doorframe and watched Caroline's gaze land onto me she looked really happy.

"Oh my god your here she" she said happily to me u smiled and walked over to her.

"The thing to bring me back to town is when I was told that my dad died and my best friend is in hospital that was in a car crash" I said looking down.

"I'm sorry to hear about your dad" she said melancholy.

"It's alright he was kind of a dick most if times but he was my dad" I answered.

"How was Florida?" she asked me.

"It was good, I learnt lots and I got something for you it back at home, so how did it happen? You know the crash?" I asked her.

"We'll your father told us to fit Tyler to take his car as he was driving he said that he felt a noise a pain in his head then he lost control and crash when Tyler was being examined he woke up then I felt a pain in my stomach and I passed out then next thing I woke up here" She told me.

"Wait Tyler was in the crash?" I said thinking of how he would crash then, I remembered what I read in a grim row it must be the mystery device which Emily Bennett spelled it says that when activated item endues painful pain in the vampires mind it works the same for people who is a werewolf or carries the gene. I know that I carry a werewolf gene and I don't care to be honest.

"Yeah and Matt' she said I nodded we talked for ages then I stood up.

"I'm going to have to leave you know go to the wake" I told her and hugged her gently.

"Bye Bryony"

I walked out of the hospital to my car and drove to my house, I saw home in sight I saw uncle masons car parked, so I parked beside in front the doors were open the house was packed full with people I waked over to my father's office I saw Tyler and Jeremy talking being civil for once. I saw Tyler drinking from dad wispy flash so I casually took it from his grip and sat down on top of him and began drinking.

"What the hell" Tyler shouted.

"Hi Ty" I said whilst cunningly smirking.

"Bryony" He said speechless.

"What's going on in here Tyler, Bryony?"

You got somewhere else to be" Uncle Mason got rid of Jeremy.

I spoke to my mother for some time telling her about Florida, she told me about the truth of my father's death what happened since I left, we were all socialising then I heard my brother smashing a photo onto the floor in my father's started he started getting angry I saw him push my mother and I k new I had to get involved I went pushed him on ground.

"Let me go" He shouted at me trashing.

"Hey Calm down" I screamed to him, and then he calmed down.

"I'm going upstairs" I told them I went up dump my stuff changed clothes then I noticed that my phone vibrated.

"I'm already missing you, sleep tight love" - …..

I I read the text then I closed my eyes shut thinking about him…


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Not as much as I normally write sorry + sorry for any grammar mistakes too

I woke up remembering all what happened I was back in Mystic Falls I showered and changed clothes into my running gear I was joining Uncle Masson and my brother Tyler to go running for some miles. I met then out at the front we began running miles after miles not even noticing that Tyler was basically crawling as we arrived home we were all catching our breath and were all covered in sweat.

"How many was that 7?" Uncle Mason asked.

"6"

"Yeah I think Grandma Lockwood actually passed in her walker" I joked.

"Shoes off my mum" Tyler said we all took off our shoes.

"So the aggression you're talking about you notice the difference when you exercise" Uncle Mason asked Tyler.

"Dude I play 4 varsity sports I work out 4 times a week run 3 I'm going to say no" Tyler said how can he mange doing all that?

"Do you have any episode? What happens exactly?" Asked Uncle Mason.

"Starts out normal get angry over nothing I'm an angry guy it just amplifies and goes off" Tyler told us.

"You black out?" I asked.

"Yeah like I go blind with rage" Tyler said and handed us a couple bottles of water.

"Anyways I beat you two so so which means the both of you ow me 20 dollars" I said cunningly they noded I then went upstairs had another shower and changed into different clothes I blow dried my hair then curled it applied make up. Hours passed I then left to go to the carnival I parked my car and Uncle Mason texted me saying to meet him and Tyler at the wrestling club area.

"I bet I can take you" I said to Tyler and grinned.

"Bring it on cheer leader girl" Tyler joked.

"It's surfer girl now" I taunted back we were arm wrestling I then saw that Tyler new that I was stronger than I was before then the next thing I easily pushed his arm down fast and I won.

"She's a champ" Tyler lied.

"I'll go against her" Uncle Mason said but when we were arm wrestling it seemed that we were equal in strength.

"It is a tie" Tyler announced.

"Who wants to go next?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah Stefan wants a go" A voice belonged to Damon Salvatore asked.

"Yeah sure ill give it a shot" Stefan said walking up I stood beside watching who will win.

"Bet $40 on Uncle Mason" I said.

"I bet $60 on Stefan" Damon said.

"I bet $60 on Stefan" Added Tyler.

"Go Stef, get him Stef" yelled Damon them when they began it seemed that Uncle Mason won.

"$60 boys Ty make it $80 remember earlier and $20 Uncle Mase too" I asked my hand out then they all paid up, later on when I was walking to my car a got walked right into me.

"Hey watch where you're going" I told her.

"You got a problem" she asked.

"Yeah you walked right into me"

"What you going to do about it" then she shoved me.

"You hit me again and I swear to God..." I said then she hit me again.

"What the hell" I yelled grabbing her by the thoroughly I got her down to the floor but she kicked me and I hit against a car the alarm went off then I jumped and kicked her I'm the guys then she was down I walked away.

"Caroline" I said walking up to her noticing that the girl from earlier was dead and she had blood around her mouth.

"You can't be" I said walked u to get and grabbed her then I felt the feeling.

"Bryony" she said but Stefan took her away, I looked to Damon and knew that he was the cause if it all I used the pain infliction on Damon and made fire appear.

"Bryony stop!" Elena yelled.

"Bryony, Bryony, stop it your going to kill him"

"Bryony" Elena said grabbing my arm which made me put the fire out.

"Why did you stop me!?" I asked.

"This can't be us" Elena said and hugged me.

"I'll make it right I'll go to Caroline's house tomorrow" I told her then I walked away I drove straight home and straight to bed. I awoke and changed and drove to Carolinrs house Stefan let me in.

"So I don't get to choose the ring I have to wear the rest of my life" Moaned Caroline.

"Hey if you don't want it..." I started to say.

"No, no she wants it" Stefan said.

"Now what?"

"Now is the part where I explain the rules. The witch who spells the ring has the power to dispel it do if you ever do anything to hurt anyone" Bonnie told her.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone"

"You're a vampire which means the urge to kill is a part of who you are, the minute it take over Bonnie will stop it" I explained.

"You two are super to be my friends" Caroline said Bonnie explained a few things to her.

"Put the ring on the bed" Bonnie instructed her.

"Do you really think I meant to kill that girl at the carnival" asked Caroline.

"She's still dead"

"Do yo want me to cast the spell or not?" Bonnie said as she finished the last step.

"All done"

"So that's it nothing witchy happened you know no flickering lights, no gust of wind, have you ever done this before" Caroline moaned.

"Caroline"

"I just want to make sure that it worked" Caroline stated then Bonnie opened the bedroom curtains.

"It worked" Bonnie said.

"What if it hadn't Bonnie?" Caroline complained.

"I'm heading off for a day or two" I said then left.

It was nearly nightfall when I felt the burning pain I felt my bones breaking I was screaming out in pain then I felt myself being taken over I was heading towards the darkness I was going to blackout any moment soon then let the monster take over...

A/N: Who should Bryony be with besides Jeremy? Review me what you think


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Two updates in two days a record, hope you like it + sorry for any grammar mistakes too

I awoke finding myself in a strange place it took me a few moments to remember the events that occurred last night, I stood up and looked around to see that I was the only one around that was alive. Bodies scattered around on the forest ground it was different it was like someone was lying dead but they were ripped up limb by limb. So I casually walked over to where my backpack laid I put a change of clothes on a pair of shorts and a plain tank top and a pair of gladiator sandals I then tied my long hair up into a high ponytail I wiped my face and then I made my way back to Mystic Falls. I ran straight home fast miles and miles I ran without even breaking of sweat as I entered the house I quickly took my shoes off and threw them on the floor untidily then upstairs to my bedroom locked the door behind me and took a nice long soak in the hot bath. I let the water and soap relax myself and I then cleaned all the grime, dirt and sweat from my body, afterwards I dried myself and blow dried my hair. I put on a clean outfit then I went down stairs to see Uncle Mason waiting.

"We're going over to the Gilbert house for a BQU" He told me Tyler then came rushing down he didn't want me listening into the conversation.

"I'll take my truck there I'm going to stop by the Grill for a hot drink I'll meet you there, by Ty" I told them then left to The Mystic Grill it seems though I haven't eaten anything in the last couple of day because of the events that happened yesterday it seems that I wasn't so hungry I walked into the Grill and noticed a familiar face it was Matt. So I went up to him without being noticed and placed my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who" I said in an accent.

"Elena" He said.

"Nope"

"Caroline"

"Nope"

"I give up" He admitted I then removed my hands from his face and he tuned and face directly at me.

"Bryony" He said I smiled.

"Hey Matty" I said softly.

"You never said to me that you were coming back" He said I laughed.

"Well when my Dad dies that means I have to come back my family needs me anyways I came with my Uncle too so all is well" I told him.

"I like the new you" He noticed.

"Thanx I guess Florida changes you, my dad bought me a truck couple months ago when I passed my test which means no sharing car journeys with Tyler" I said relived.

"What are you doing today?" He asked.

"Well I'm going to Elena's for a BQU, I was just stopping for a drink and saw you so here I am" I said and laughed lightly.

"What came I get you today Madam" He said pofetionly.

"White Coffee" I replied

"Coming right up" Matt said and went away mintues later he retuned with a White Coffee.

"That is …." He said and I payed him the money I went and sat at a table Matt sat in the seat infront.

"I got a break so lets catch up" Matt said smiled, we talked with each other for must off been an hour I looked at my phone to see what the time was…

"I got to go, I'm kind of late, I lost track of the time" I said we laughed.

"Bye Bryony" Matt said we stood up and hugged each other friendly.

"Bye Matt" I told him and left and drove quickly over to Elena's house, I parked my Truck beside Uncle Mason's Truck I walked up to the door and knocked moments later the door was opened by Jenna her face lit up when she saw me standing there.

"Bryony" She screamed and pulled me into a tigt hug.

"Hey Jenna long time no see" I laughed as she let me go.

"Come in" Jenna said rushingly.

"Bryony" Caroline said.

"Hey" I said and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry about the last couple of days" I admitted.

"It's ok come on lets go" She said and grabed me pulling me away whilst she was pulling me away I noticed that she grabbed a huge bowl of crisps on the way out we sat on the front porch Elena was there too.

"Hi" Elena said.

"Hey" I said.

"I got somwthing for you guys one minute" I said to them and ran over to my truck and grabbed the bags and walked back.

"It's from Florida" I smiled and handed it to them both of them, Elena had a new dress and Caroline had a pair of new boots, they screamed.

"Thank you" The both said and hugged me.

"God! I cannot stop eating. Stefan says it's a great way to sublimate the cravings. It's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day" Caroline added and yet again ate chips I just listened.

"I know that Stefan really hates that part of himself" Elena said looking down again.

Yeah and he hates that you're a constant temptation"

"He said that?" Asked Elena

"The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me, it's there. It's why I had to break up with Matt" Caroline explained.

"I met Matt earlier at the Grill he seemed ok I talked to him for some time that why I was late" I said looking off into the distance

"Hey! Food's ready, come get it" A mean appered and said I haven't seen nor met him before

"Finally, I'm starving" Caroline examimed, we all went in and sat at the table I noticed that Damon Salvatore was here to I mentally groaned.

"Bryony this is Alaric Saltzman, Alaric this is my little Nicee Bryony" Uncle Masson said to him.

"Hi" I said politely.

"Alaric is Mystic Falls new history teacher" Jenna added.

"Are you going back to school or are you going back to Florida?" Jenna asked I shoke my head.

"To be honest I'm not sure it depends if my mother wants me to go back or I'll stay" I said looking away.

"So how was Florida Mason, Bryony?" Jenna asked.

"It was alright" I said.

"Alright, you loved it there all them surfing competitions you competed and they boys, what was his name again?" He asked I gave him the evil galre meaning I didn't want him to tell anyone who he was. Later on we were playing Pictionary it was Damon's turn I could tell what it was straight away.

"Dress! Ballerina!" Screamed Jenna.

"Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!" Screamed Caroline

"No, no" Moaned Damon.

"A dog! Hound-dog!"

"Dances with the wolves" Me and Uncle Mason said together at the same time.

"Mason and Bryony wins…again" Damon said I smirked.

"How is that a wolf?" Jenna complained, me and Elena goes in the Kitchen Elena starts taking the pie from the box Damon rejoins us.

"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy" Damon laughed.

"Will you stop plying her with alcohol?" Elena scolded him.

"I want her to like me" Damon said I scoffed.

"How is operation Lockwood?" Elena asked which made me interested.

"He's my new BFF" Damon added.

"Yeah I can really see that happening" I smirked.

"There you are. Isn't this fun?" Said Jenna as she arrived in the room.

"Yes, thank you so much for inviting me" Damon faked being polite I guessed.

"Did I have a choice?" Jenna said which made me chuckle.

"I know what you must think about me"

"No, you don't. You've never dated you; I have dated many you's" Jenna owned him.

"I'm a work in progress" Damon said as Elena gave Jenna a knife from a set, I noticed that Damon noticed the knife set.

"These are fancy" Damon said looking at them

"Thanks. My mother's silver set" Said Jenna.

"My family got a couple of these sets stored away" I took notice then I noticed that Damon took a knife from the set I pretended that I didn't see it but in truth I see him trying to be sneaky about it but he just failed, we all gathered around the table. Damon puts the pie on the table, with a cake knife which was made of silver.

"Mason, why don't you start us off?" Damon said I gulped knowing that Mason would be affected by the silver.

"Sure" Uncle Mason smiled, he takes it with his hands, and not with the knife I mentally was thankful.

"I apologize, I'm an animal" Uncle Mason joked.

"Bryony" Damon left so I smirked cunningly and grabbed my piece of the pie with my hands same as Uncle Mason said.

"Sorry I'm an animal just like my Uncle it's a Lockwood thing" I laughed and grinned.

"So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Alaric asked my Uncle.

"She was always lost in Logan Fell land" Laughed Uncle Mason.

"My first mistake. Mason was a catch; he had girls lining up" Jenna joked.

"Don't worry he still has girls lining up back in Florida" I joked too.

"Really? I always pegged you for a lone wolf" Damon said I think Damon is catching onto it.

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were. How about a toast? To new friends" Uncle Mason said.

"This is where I'm going to take my leave and find the other two girls" I said then left to Elena and Caroline.

"Would I be the worst friend in the world if I abandoned you two and went to Stefan's?" Elena asked.

"You want to leave?" Me and Caroline asked and said.

"It's just that he hasn't gotten back to me and I'm starting to get this bad feeling" Elena told us.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Elena" Caroline told us.

"Damon's got it under control here" Elena said talking about getting Jenna drunk.

"Take it from me, there's nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend" I told Elena Caroline nodded in a agreement.

"I'm not being clingy, I'm just concerned. You understand, right?" Said Elena.

"How about I drive you? Do you want to tag along Bryony?" Caroline asked.

"Sure" I nodded.

"Yeah, okay, that'll be great, thanks" Elena says, as Elena goes into Caroline's car. I noticed that Caroline deflates a tire and goes into the car I just won't tell Elena though.

"Thanks for this, I appreciate it" Elena told Caroline.

"Here we come, to the rescue" Caroline joked.

"Why are you being so snippy?" Elena said which was to be honset a bit mean.

"That's my own drama. I'm sure that you two will beat the odds. Not that there is any study to pull odds from. What is the ratio of success vampire-human coupling? I'm guessing nil" Caroline said I listened

"Okay Caroline" Elena told her I nodded..

"Sorry"

"I love this song" Elena said and turns up radio trying to change the topic, Caroline pushes a button on her steering wheel.

"What's playing?" Caroline asked.

"Playing "We Radiate" By Goldfrapp" The Radio Voiceover said.

"Ta-da" Caroline said then all of a sudden the tire bursts as expected.

"Oh crap" Caroline admitted then I heard Elena sigh, Me, Elena and Caroline are waiting for the tow truck to arrive 'oh the joy'

"Are you sure the tow's coming? We've been waiting forever" Moaned Elena.

"I know, it's weird. They said they'd be here by now" Caroline said

"Yeah. I'm just gonna call Jenna" Elena started to say but was cut off.

"No! Let me try the tow people again. And I'll use my mad girl voice" Caroline joked.

"Anyways I think when we left it seemed that Jenna had one to many drinks all thanks to Damon" I laughed and joked.

"Can we just walk from here?" Elena said.

"I can't just leave my car" Moaned and admitted Caroline.

"We'll come back for it" Elena added

"Just give me a minute, Elena" Caroline told her.

"Anyways I'm wearing high heels too" I added.

"Caroline, Bryony what part of "I'm worried about Stefan" didn't sink in?" Elena told us in a mean sort of way.

"What's the rush? Why are you hurrying to get to a relationship that will never work?" Caroline said I nodded.

"Okay, look. I know that you're upset over Matt but will you stop projecting it onto me and Stefan please?" Elena said to Caroline which was really mean.

"I'm not projecting anything! You're human, he's a vampire. You're gonna be 70 and in diapers and he's still gonna be smoking hot and you will never have his children, Elena! And you are too maternal to not have children!" Caroline told her.

"Where is this coming from?" Asked Elena.

"Elena we're just trying to be your friend what Caroline said was right" I told her in truth.

"Okay, well, do me a favor and stop trying the both of you" Elena told us as the tow truck arrived.

"There's the tow, I'm gonna walk" Elena said and started to walk away.

"No, Elena, don't!" Me and Caroline called, she catches Elena's arm)

"Caroline, you're hurting me" Elena said.

"Don't leave us alone" I said.

"What's wrong with you two?" She asked.

"Hey there, someone called about a flat tire?" The tow truck man said

Elena (looking at Caroline): She did." Elena said and pointed at Caroline then Elena left, soon

the tow truck man finished Caroline paid the guy and was dropping me off to my truck.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I told her as I got out.

"Bye" She said then drove off.

As I returned home I notice that Jeremy was here and there were bottles of empty bottles which used to have alcohol stored was scattered about, Jeremy was in with Tyler they were chatting away and being civil to each other and not being at each other's throats all of the time. Jeremy seems to have changed like he is himself again, Tyler just needs to keep his anger and temper under control hopefully he doesn't kill anyone. I locked the door behind me and walked into the sitting area, I then began clearing up the empty bottles and putting them into a bin liner. I walked into my father's old office where Tyler and Jeremy were I took the bottle away from Tyler's grip.

"I took the liberty of clearing up the bottles before Mum or Uncle Mason retuned" I told him and then took a swig if it when I was leaving I then heard Jeremy's voice.

"I', going to leave" I heard Jeremy telling my brother I started walking but Jeremy stopped me.

"Bryony wait up" Jeremy said to me.

"Hey" I said in a soft tone.

"How was Florida?" He asked.

"The sun and heat was great I learned how to surf I'm a natural pro I hanged around with Uncle Mason and his friends a lot" I told him.

"Well, where do I start? Vicki left then I decided to clean myself up and academically too I then met a girl called Anna we both dated then Vicki's body was discovered it turned out she od and then Anna died recently" Jeremy said looking sad.

"I'm sorry to hear, I was on the phone with Matt for hours trying to confort him" I said and pulled Jeremy into a hug.

"I found things out too" Jeremy said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I know what you are" Jeremy said which made me stop dead still.

"Shh not here" I said pulling hum upstairs to my bedroom and locked the door behind.

"I don't know what you mean" I lied.

"I know that you and Bonnie are witches, Damon and Stefan are vampires, I know that your Uncle is a werewolf and if you or Tyler kill someone you will become one too" Jeremy said.

"H-how?" I stuttered.

"Anna was a vampire and Bonnie told me that you are a witch" He told me I nodded.

"Let me show you something" I said and sat on my bed he followed.

"You see all the candles around the room?" I asked he looked around and nodded his head seconds later all of the candles lit up instantly all at the same time then I ripped open a pillow then I made all of the feather float around the room.

"This is amazing" He said and smiled widely, I giggled but tried to hide it.

"I like your giggle" He said we were both gazing at each other, we spent countless hours talking to each other I then felt tired and placed my head on to his chest and then shut my eyes I felt him place his arms securely around my waist…

A/N: Who should Bryony be with besides Jeremy? Comment me what you think


	9. Kill or be Killed Plan B

A/N: Another new chapter uploaded + sorry for any grammar mistakes

I opened my eyes to see that Jeremy weren't there beside me, he must of left before the others woke up, I checked my iPhone 5 for any new messages nope nothing, I went for shower changed it was now around midday my mum and Uncle Mason said that they were going helping out with some town fundraiser thing. I heard voices coming from downstairs so I went to investigate as I came down the staircase only to see 2 girls from school they were happily helping themselves to a glass of alcohol the both of them were. I then heard something happening from inside my father's old office I walked in and opened the door shut the door behind it to see that Tyler had Jeremy against the wall holding his neck strangling and threatening him.

"What were those pictures about?" Tyler asked

"I can't breathe" Jeremy said

"Answer me! Why? Why wolf pictures?" Tyler asked his hands still tightly wrapped around Jeremy's neck

"Because… because I know.

"You know what? You know what Jeremy?!" Tyler yelled at him

"I know what you are" Jeremy said which made me gulp.

"Tyler that is enough let him go" I yelled at my twin brother

"How do you know about all this?" I asked Jeremy.

"My uncle John left this old diary lying around. It was written by a crazy Gilbert ancestor who wrote about this curse that ran in your family" Jeremy explained.

"A curse about what?" Tyler asked.

"Werewolves. It's crazy, right? But then, Matt was attacked by a wolf under a full moon and your uncle had just gotten back to town. It was too weird. Is it true?" Jeremy said, Uncle Mason hasn't killed anyone in wolf form but I have…

"About our uncle? Yeah."

"But you two… you're not…" Jeremy asked/

"A wolf? I'm sorry, werewolf? No. I mean, not yet. Just saying that out loud, I sound insane" Tyler said to me I nodded.

"Same here" I lied to them.

"I don't think so but then again, I always did believe in the crazy stuff" Jeremy joked I chuckled lightly to his response

"According to my uncle, you have to trigger the curse. Somebody has to die at your hands, like a murder or an accident. I basically have to cause death and then boom: next full moon I'm howling on all fours" Tyler told him it seems that Uncle Mason has been keeping that Tyler knew from me.

"Is that why he came back? To tell you all this?" Asked Jeremy

"Yeah, right. He had to tell me. I caught him. He's not here for me." Tyler admitted I nodded slowly.

"He's here for this." Tyler takes the moonstone from his pocket and shows it to Jeremy and me I gasped quietly.

"The moonstone" I whispered.

"What is it? Jeremy asked looking at the moonstone.

It's a moonstone. I looked it up online. It's a natural rock but there supposed to have all sorts of supernatural legends attached to them" Tyler explained to him.

"I've heard legends about it apparently it's really old" I said putting my point out there also I've read in my ancestors dairy that Katherine Peirce gave him the moonstone in return of my ancestor letting her escape the tomb over 145 years ago, but I didn't tell the boys that.

"Why didn't you give it to him?" Iasked Tyler.

"Because he wants it. I'm a dick that way. It's important to him for some reason but I don't trust the guy so I'm not just gonna hand it to him" Tyler said then Aimee and Sarah arrived into the room they were drunk already great note the sarcasm

"Found you!" Sarah said

"Hey, you guys are missing all the drinking" Aimee said to us

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you three having a moment?" Sarah said whilst looking at us three.

"No, we're good" Tyler said and stood up

"Hey, hey, what is that?" Aimee said looking at the moonstone which Jeremy was holding

"It's... woah, hey." Tyler says as she takes the moonstone from Jeremy hands.

"Pretty" Sarah commented.

"Okay, let's not play with the rock" Tyler told Aimee

"Well, come and get it" Aimee said to him

"Look, I'll play along for a little bit but seriously, give it back" Tyler said walking to her.

"Lookie here Snooze, you lose" Sarah said and has the stone, She runs, and Tyler goes after her me and Jeremy follow.

"You're lucky. You're cute when you're drunk." Tyler commented for starters eww and secondly Sarah was beginning to run up the stairs

"I want Jeremy to come get it" Sarah said looking at Jeremy

"Give me a break" Tyler moaned and stared following her up the stairs

"Sarah, don't be a bad drunk" I told her Aimee nodded in agreement

"Jeremy, come upstairs with me. See how a bad drunk I can be" Sarah commented

"I'm good, thanks" Jeremy thankfully told her Tyler goes up the stairs and tries to takes the moonstone from Sarah's hands. He takes it and she falls and hits her head on the floor, I gasped.

"Sarah!" Me and Jeremy yelled as we knelt in front of her

"Sarah, oh my god!" Aimee said

"She fell!" Tyler said he was filled with shock

"She's not moving. Oh my god" Aimee screamed but then Sarah opens her eyes and laughs "I fooled you" I sighed in relief.

"Oh my god" Aimee said with relief.

"You pushed me down the stairs!" Said Sarah looking at Tyler.

"Look, he didn't mean it okay? You got her?" Jeremy said She gets up and leaves with Aimee, me and Jeremy gave Tyler that look of disappointment.

"Just be careful next time" I told my brother.

"I'm going up I don't want to ruin your little get together Tyler tell my when she gets back I'm not hungry so I won't want dinner" I told them and left upstairs after that I went to me bedroom locked the door and began secretly practicing spells soon it was getting late before I knew it I was falling asleep. I woke up to knocking on my door.

"Bryony wake up get dressed remember you said that you're going to be helping out getting things ready for the Masquerade ball" My mother said, I groaned.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"Yes" I yelled and started to get ready I brushed my teeth I grabbed some clothes I was wearing, Ash Vanna Shearling Lace Up Sneakers, Heart Locket Pendant, Gold Gemstone Bracelet, Black Dice Barbell Tongue Ring, Crystalline CZ Black Nautical Stars Belly Ring, Valentino Garavani Rockstud Large Black Leather Bracelet, Symphony Pink Chalcedony Ring, Infinity bracelet, cross bracelet, love bracelet, pink feathered drop earrings, Double Finger Cross Ring. I brushed my hair and tied it up into a high ponytail I applied some eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, foundation, some blusher, lipstick and finally I sprayed myself with some Hollister perfume then I was finally finished. I made my way downstairs to see my mum pacing as usual she stepped when she saw me she smiled.

"You look lovely dear, I'll make you some breakfast" My mother said and began walking over to the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry" I told her.

"You haven't ate for days you're not becoming anorexic" She assured me I nodded and walked over and sat beside him.

"Here you go" Chocolate chip pancakes for the both of you my mother said and handed the plates to me and my brother Tyler I looked at his facial expression he was already licking his lips, I saw him smother his pancakes with golden syrup and scream I did the same, after we ate I saw my mother pouring some coffee for me.

"Here some coffee do you want anything in it" She asked I shook my head I knew that she was referring that do I want some vervain in it I don't need it anymore.

"No I'm good" I told her.

"People will be arriving to help Bryony you'll be with me and help me Tyler you can help and lift and moving furniture" My mother asked/told us.

"Sure" I said and took a sip of my Coffee Tyler nodded in agreement, soon There are arriving everyone was helping to set up for the Masquerade Ball, I was with my mother helping her organize it all she soon began having a conversation with Jenna.

"Jenna, thanks for helping wrangle the volunteers" My mother told her

"Of course, it's for a good cause. Plus, I have always been a sucker for the Masquerade Ball" Jenna joked.

"So was Richard. This was always his favorite party of the year" My mother told her making me remember back to when I was little my father always did love the Masquerade balls which have been held here but I was then brought out of my thoughts when Matt and Tyler were coming through carrying a table into the room and almost drop it

"Wait, wait, wait, Tyler!" Matt told him my mother looks over at them

"Boys! Be careful with that! It's from the 1800s." My mother told them I laughed then she turned to Jenna. "Excuse me. Tyler!"

"Mom, we got it." Tyler assured her. Tyler and Matt continue to carefully move the table. My mother walks over to them. I follow as Jenna walks into another room and sees Stefan.

"Stefan, hey!" She says to him

"Hey." Stefan says to me and Jenna.

"Hi" I say back to him.

"I'm cooking dinner tonight. Ric will be there, you should come, so should you Bryony you that your always welcome" Jenna told the both of us.

"You know, Elena and I, we're kind of taking a pause" Stefan said and shrugged.

"Really?" Jenna asked I nodded.

"Yeah".

"Because that's not what it sounded like this morning" Jenna said I laughed Stefan tries to muster a face of confusion, but fails to fool her

"Light sleeper. You know what? I heard nothing." Jenna said.

"I'm going to find Elena, is Jeremy around" I asked her she shakes her head.

"No sorry, he didn't come to help out but Elena is out front though" Jenna said I nodded and left I saw Elena and Bonnie out front.

"You're here" I heard Elena say to her.

"I'm here" Bonnie told her, I then walked up to them.

"Hey guys" I said to them, Elena takes some candles out of the box Bonnie carrying. Bonnie starts to look around at the people.

"Caroline's not coming. I told you." Elena said to her

"Just making sure." Bonnie said which to be honset was a bit harsh.

"You know, eventually, you're gonna have to talk to her" I told Bonnie Elena nodded too.

"Could you make it a little less obvious you're both on her side?" Bonnie said to us.

"There are no sides, Bonnie" Elena told her.

"Yeah"

"Come on! Since Caroline became a vampire, we barely see each other. Losing Caroline was bad enough; I didn't think I'd lose you too. And Bryony you barely said one word since you came back" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Sorry" I muttered.

"Come with me you two" Elena told us.

"Where?" I asked.

"Not here. Some place quiet. We have to talk" Elena told the both of us She holds her hands out. Bonnie and I take it and then we walked away.

"I can't believe this." Bonnie said I nodded Elena told us everything

"It's a lot, I know. Katherine's doing everything that she can to drive me and Stefan apart and Caroline just got trapped in the middle" Elena said we all sat down on a bench.

"It's not that you and Stefan are pretending to fight. It's that I didn't even know you guys were fighting at all." I said Bonnie agreed.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to keep things from you both but you've made it pretty clear where you stand with the whole vampire thing, and Bryony how did you find out?" She asked.

"My parents told me of the history of Mystic falls then my powers began coming through im a powerful witch like Bonnie and I guess I put two and two together" I explained.

"So that makes me the odd man out." Bonnie said

"No - no, Bonnie, of course not." Elena told her.

"I know where I stand, Elena. And I know where you stand. But where do we stand?" Bonnie asked

"You're my best friend, Bonnie. I didn't mean to let this craziness with Caroline get in the way of that. But, she needs you too." Elena said to her.

"I agree with Elena on this one Caroline needs you" I said to Bonnie.

"Not yet, I just… she's a vampire, I can't. I think we should get back" Bonnie gets up and leaves. Me and Elena sigh.

"Come on lets go and sort out the masks my mother told me to do them at some point" I said to Elena we got up and started walking over to the mansion.

"Your mother is making you do a lot today?!" Elena asked.

"It's gotten worse this time since Dad is not here anyways luckily Uncle Mason is here to help" I told her.

"How did you manage to live with Mason?" Asked Elena.

"He was cool about things let me surf go out night surfing parties, boys things like that" I joked.

"You changed haven't you?" Elena asked.

"Yeah I think I have all I can say Florida changes people its just something that happens I'm more grown up now I think" I say to her and we bagan sorting out the masks. Elena sees Stefan and Bonnie talking. And then Damon walks over to us.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Elena asked him.

"Looking for my baby bro. Speaking of, would you tell yours to stop following me around?" Damon said referring to Jeremy.

"What's going on?" Elena asked I nodded

"Ask eager beaver" Damon referred to Jeremy who arrived.

"Jeremy, what is he making you do?" Elena asked Jeremy.

"He's not making me do anything, Damon and I…" Jeremy told her I just listened.

" Uh, no. No way. No, no, no, no. There is no "Damon and you". There's Damon and whoever Damon is using, and those people, they end up dead. Whatever is going on Jeremy, I want you to stay out of it." Elena told Jeremy and warned him

"I don't really care what you want, Elena. It's because of you that I'm in this mess in the first place, so I'm sorry, but you really don't get to tell me what I'm gonna do" Jeremy tells her he then leaves.

"Brothers" I joked.

"Anyways I'm going to find Tyler he just texted me asking to help him and Matt, I'll see you around Elena" I told her then left.

"Hey guys" I said walking up to Matt and Tyler.

"Hi" Both of them said Matt is hanging up lanterns, outside. Tyler is standing next to him, holding the ladder.

"She's this amazing girl one minute and then this raging, jealous freak the next" Matt said referring to Caroline.

"Look, you know what I think of Caroline Forbes. She's an insecure, neurotic, bitchy little twit" Tyler said being a dick.

"Hey!" Me and Matt both yelled at him.

"But the girl's got heart. She means well. You just gotta take the good with the bad sometimes" Tyler told him

"Yeah. I'm gonna go get an extension cord. I'll be right back" Matt told us. He leaves. Jeremy walks over to Tyler and me.)

"Hey man." Jeremy tells him

"Hey!" He replied back.

"Hey Bry" Jeremy said and smiled at me.

"Hey Jer" I said back and smiled.

"Hey, so I did a little research on that stone you showed me." Jeremy told us

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. Curiosity, boredom" Jeremy replied.

"What did it say?" Tyler asked

"Well, it turns out that it's part of this Aztec legend but I want to make sure it's the same kind of stone. You think I could check it out again?" Jeremy said and asked and he referred back to the Sun and Moon curse.

"Nope. I gave it to my uncle." Tyler said which was good of him.

"Why did you do that?" Jeremy asked.

"Because I'm done with legends and curses. I don't want anything to do with it, okay?" Tyler told him,

"Yeah, yeah sure. It's probably… Just, uh, stupid folklore anyways. Forget it." Jeremy said and walked away I knew some people were listening into our conversation, hours later everything was finished I left to go to Elena's house I parked my truck outside I walked up to the house and rang the doorbell Elena opned the door.

"Jenna invited me over earlier" I told her.

"Sure come in" Elena said I nodded and walked into the kitchen area.

"Where is Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"Oh, he went straight up to his room. He said he wasn't hungry" Alrica said. Elena helps lay out the plates and looks over at Jenna. Jenna is on the phone with someone.)

"Who is she talking to?" Elena asks him

"I don't know. Everything go okay today?" Alaric asked her

"There were a few hiccups, but yeah" Elena replied.

Jenna (on the phone) "Of course, I understand. Elena, it's for you" Jenna hands her phone to her.

"Who is it?" Elena asks Jenna shrugs but doesn't say anything. Elena takes the phone and places it to her ear I listened into the convosation

Elena: Hello?

Katherine: Hello, Elena.

(Elena looks at Ric. Ric looks questioningly at her. Elena walks out of the room.)

Elena: Katherine.

Katherine: Did you enjoy your little rendezvous with Stefan this morning? I will always know, Elena. I will always be one step ahead of you. When are you gonna figure that out? Do you know how easy it was to get inside of your house? To replace Aunt Jenna's vervain perfume, to convince her to stop drinking her special tea?

(Elena looks over at Jenna. Alaric wants to know what's going on, but Elena puts her hand up, gesturing to him to hold on.)

Elena: No.

Katherine: Jenna's been my little spy for days now. But unlike you, Jenna actually listens to me. So when I suggested that the world would be a much better place if she were to just -

(Jenna holds a knife into the air. She points it at her stomach. Elena drops the phone.)

"Jenna, no!" Me and Elena screamed. Jenna stabs herself in the stomach and falls to the floor.

"Jenna! Jenna!" Alaric says Alaric and Elena and me rush over to her.)

Katherine: Well, you get the idea.(She hangs up)

"You got to pull the knife out" I say I pulled it out and grabbed a tea towel putting press over the wound.

"JEREMY, COME DOWN HERE!" I screamed moments later he came running in.

"Oh no" Jeremy said and came to Jenna side, Alaric was straight on the phone calling 911, soon the ambulance came taking Jenna to the hospital, Alaric went in the back of the Ambulance.

"I'll drive you to the hospital" I told them grabbed my keys we got in my truck and I drove quickly to the hospital.

"Since when did you learn to drive and how did you get a truck" Elena asked.

"People taught me in Florida how to drive soon I passed my test and Uncle Mason bought me this truck of a sorry present for all those years we haven't seen each other" I told them and smirked.

"Were here, you two go I'll catch up" I said to them.

"Thanks" Elena and Jeremy said, I smiled I soon found an empty parking space and parked my ruck and locked it, I went to reception and asked which room Jenna would be I saw Jeremy and Elena in the waiting room.

"Is she okay?" Me and Jeremy ask her

"The doctors told Alaric that she got lucky. She's gonna make it. She's gonna be okay." Elena told us.

"That's good news" I said

"Does she remember what happened?" Jeremy asked.

"No, nothing. It's all a part of Katherine's mind compulsion" Elena told us

"Why would Katherine hurt Jenna?" Asked Jeremy.

"Because she's trying to send a message. That she could get to anybody" Elena said. She starts to cry and turns away

"Hey, hey, hey, come here." Jeremy says embraces her into a hug he pulled me into the hug too.

"It's gonna be okay." Me and Jeremy told her

"No, it's not." Elena cried.

"She's gonna pay, Elena. I don't know how but she's gonna pay." Jeremy says.

"I'll make sure of it" I stayed for a bit but soon I had to leave, I met Tyler out at the front me and Tyler walks into the house. We saw our mom in the dining room and walked over to her.

"It looks good." Tyler said and looked around.

"Agreed" I added.

"Thanks. It was nice to see Matt today. He hasn't been around for a while." Mum mentioned

"We've both been busy, I guess. Have you seen Mason? The guy's been AWOL all day" Tyler said I nodded thinking the same.

"Actually Tyler, Bryony, Mason headed back to Florida" Mum told us I stood still.

"What?" Tyler said.

"He left me, he went back without me" I said sadly.

"I'm sorry, honey. I know how much you two hit it off. And I knew that you loved it back in Florida honey" Mum said.

"So he just left?" I asked.

"I was hoping he'd stick around... I thought that with your dad gone… anyway, he's gone. So, I guess it's just you two and me now" Mum said and pats our shoulder and walks out of the room. I went upstairs to gather my thoughts soon I fell asleep I was exhausted.

A/N: Who should Bryony be with besides Jeremy? Comment me what you think

Klaus: 2

Elijah: 1


	10. Masquerade

A/N: Another new chapter uploaded today 2 in one day again + sorry for any grammar mistakes

I woke up remembering that my Uncle Mason has gone he left me here he promised then when he goes back he'll take me with him but no he just left. I at a piece of toast my phone ringtone went off Marimba and my phone was vibrating I looked at the caller ID it was Stefan I clicked on answer.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi, Bryony, this may be short notice but we need your help" Stefan asked.

"Sure what do you need" I asked.

"Do you have an old grimoire?" He asked.

"Yes, let me guess you want my help with a spell?" I guessed.

"Yes, is there a spell where you can trap a person in a room" Stefan asked me in hope.

"Like the tomb spell in 1864, sure I can do that spell I don't even need my Grimorie for it" I told him.

"Thank you" Stefan said to me.

"Who do you want to trap and where" I asked.

"Where planning to kill Katherine tonight at the ball we need to trap her in a room" Stefan told me.

"Sure I'll help to kill her, you can set it up in a room at my house" I told him.

"Thank you, could you come over to the boarding house" Stefan asked.

"Sure I'll be there in 10" I was about to hang up be Stefan was saying something else too.

"Don't tell Elena" He said.

"Ok, by" I said then hanged up, I grabbed my truck keys and drove to the boarding house I knocked on the door to be greeted by Stefan.

"Hey, come on in" Stefan said I walked in to see Jeremy, Damon and Alaric standing around a table full of weapons. The doorbell went off again this time Bonnie arrived and she brought her grimoire.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"We're gonna kill Katherine." Jeremy said I smirked.

"I can explain." Stefan told her

"Please."

"We're gonna kill Katherine"

(Alaric shows the weapon to everybody.)

"This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size. For you I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready.

(He fakes killing a vampire. Damon and Stefan look at each other.)

"You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire." Alaric Explained.

"I'll meet you later tonight, I'll do a spell to isolate Katherine, I got to leave my mother wants me home" I said as I was leaving Jeremy called me.

"I'll text you when we're ready" Jeremy said to me.

"Bye" I said then left went home and got ready I was wearing a Strapless Black Full Sequined Bodice dress and Valentino Open-toe pump high heels, Heart Locket Pendant, Gold Gemstone Bracelet, CHANEL Earrings, Chloé Eau de Parfum CHLOE LOVE, CHANEL pink Lipstick, my nails were painted back I applied make up, straightened my hair I walked downstairs I met Tyler in fathers office my mother soon joins us.

"It's already packed out there. You know, we need to keep that door shut. Your father would be very unhappy if I let guests in here." My ordered us.

"Oh, look at you! So handsome., and Bryony you look so beautiful" Our mother told us as me and Tyler stood up.

"Thanks. You look pretty good too mom" Tyler told mum.

"Same here" I added.

"Oh, a compliment. I think I'll fall over." Mum joked.

"Listen, I'm sorry I've been a dick lately...a jerk lately. It's just... Have you heard from Mason?" Tyler asked.

"No and I don't think we're going to. He's coming, he's going, it's just his way. He's the exact opposite of your father." Mum told us.

"We should have cancelled this party." I said looking down.

"This whole masquerade theme was his idea. I don't know what it has to do with helping the homeless but once he made up his mind, he could really be a dick...a jerk. But I loved him and I know you did too. It's natural to feel abandoned. I just don't want you to feel alone." Mum said.

"Come on, put your masks on. Let's just go out there and pretend to have some fun." Tyler told us

"I think I need a cocktail first" Mum said which as usual she does.

"I might need one too" I said in hope.

"Ok you're allowed" Mum said mentally I was dancing, my phone buzzed I pulled out my phone to see a message

Jeremy: I'm outside of your father's office. I walked out to see Jeremy standing there.

"Hey" I said to him.

"You look beautiful" He said to me I blushed.

"You look handsome" I replied.

"Come on" He said he was going up stairs I grabbed a cocktail on the way up I followed him to a room which is empty and I saw that Jeremy is carrying a bag.

"I thought this room could work." He told me.

"It's perfect." I replied.

"Do you know the spell" He asked.

"I memorise all the spells I learn" I said I saw that Jeremy was getting the weapons ready.

"It's ready" I told him me and Jeremy are going back to the party)

"We need to let Stefan and Damon knows the room's ready." I told him. Then I suddenly stop

"Do you feel that?" I asked him.

"What's the matter? Are you cold?" Jeremy asked me.

"No." I walked over to a lady.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" I asked her.

"No, I'm a plus one, I know no one, but it's a great party though." She joked I went back to Jeremy

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I just got a weird vibe. Let's find Damon." I told him

Me and Jeremy are now waiting for the signal.)

"So can you use do like a hocus pocus to ace a test?" He asked

"I don't know that spell" I laughed.

"It'd be like the first one I'd learn or maybe like a sex spell or something. I don't know. Do you want to dance or something while we're waiting?" He asked.

"No! I mean no thank you." I told him, Jeremy receives a message from Damon telling him that it's his turn.

"I'm going to find my brother" I told him and left only to find Tyler, Matt and Sarah in my father's office.

"I need a drink" I said as I came in, Matt handed me a bottle I took a few mouth falls maybe quite a few now I was beginning to feel a bit drunk.

"So, what happened to Aimee?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, she disappeared." Matt said.

"She's probably drunk somewhere." I said.

"Like me." Matt said.

"Same here" I added then Matt purs the alcohol on the floor.

"Whoa, don't do that." Tyler told.

"What man? It's a party." Matt said then he takes the picture of of my mother and father looks at it.

"Right dad? You know, looks like your dad wants to drink."He pours alcohol on the picture.

"Hey, that's not cool. What's wrong with you?" I yelled at him.

"Come on, the guy was a dick." Matt said.

"Come on, you're being mean. Their dad's dead" Sarah told him.

"Give me the picture!" Tyler said to Matt he tries to snatch it but Matt won't let him.

"Remember how your dad used to slap you around?" Matt taunted Tyler. He slaps Tyler.

"Are you kidding?" Tyler said

"I'm just having fun." Matt said.

"Put the picture down now man." Tyler told him, Matt throws the picture on the floor, breaking it.

"What the hell" I yelled at Matt.

"Okay, you need to calm your drunk ass down right now!" Tyler yelled at him.

"Do something about it!" Matt told him

"I'm not gonna fight you." Tyler said to Matt. Matt rushes over him and throws him on the floor. Matt punches him in the face. Caroline is downstairs, she hears the fight. Tyler gets up and punches Matt. Caroline arrives.

"What is going on? Stop!" She yelled. She puts herself between them. She pushes Matt on the floor. Matt gets up and rushes over Tyler but she stops him.

"I can't! Let me go, I have to finish!" Matt said.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at him.

"Let me go!" Matt yelled Caroline looks at him. Pushes him and elbows him hard in the face. He falls on the floor, unconscious. She goes toward him.

"Matt?" Caroline said. Sarah takes a paper knife on the desk.

"How did you...?" Tyler said but was cut off.

"Matt failed. If Matt fails, I can't." Sarah began to say.

"Tyler, look out!" I yelled at my brother. Sarah drives the paper knife in his chest. He pushes her, her head hits the desk very hard. She falls on the floor, she's dead. He looks at his wound and rushes over to Sarah.

"No, no, no! Come on, wake up! Sarah, open your eyes, wake up! This can't happen, oh no, this can't happen. This can't be happening! Sarah! Sarah, get up! Sarah! Open your eyes! This can't be happening!" Tyler said. Tyler catches his head and screams. I embarked the curse like I have…

"Tyler? Tyler?! Tyler, what's happening?" Caroline 's sitting on the floor.

"Get away!" Tyler yelled at her.

"What's happening?!" Caroline asked. He raises his head. His eyes are amber.

"I got to get out of here" I said look back once at Sarah's dead body, I ran out my phone dropped on the way but I didn't go back for it.

"I need a drink I told a waiter.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Vodka leave the bottle" I said he gave me the bottle I then grabbed it and walked out of the house. I was crying drinking away my sorrows 'I hate my life' I thought to myself I've already drunk half the bottle then I tripped over in the parking lot when I stood up and got my balance I fell a horrible pain in my head next thing happened I black out and I felt something being injected into my body making me feel weak.

A/N: Who should Bryony be with besides Jeremy? Comment me what you think

Klaus: 3

Elijah: 2

Damon: 1


	11. Rose Katerina

A/N: Another new chapter uploaded + sorry for any grammar mistakes

I woke up to my head hurting like I got a massive hangover I opened my eyes and looked around a room that I do not recognize then I remember of what happened last night someone came up behind me and knocked me out and injected me with something. I looked to see Elena beside me were both tied up I was still wearing the dress from last night, Elena was just waking up.

"Hey" She whispered to me, I saw a man come into the room

"What do you want?" I spoke up to him

"Ssh" He said he was leaning he was near to my neck

"Please, I'm I mean no harm" I said to him.

"I know. Just a taste" He whispered to me his thangs came out eyes are black.

"Trevor! Control yourself." I woman arrived making him to stop.

"Buzz kill." He replied then leaves.

"What do you want with us?" Elena asked us.

"Oh my god, you look just like her" Rose said whilst staring over at Elena.

"But I'm not. Please, whatever you…" Elena said she was scared.

"Be quiet!" Rose yelled at her.

"But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert; and that is Bryony Lockwood you don't have to do this" Elena told her.

"I know who you two are, I said be quiet" Rose told us.

"What do you want?" I asked again, Rose slaps me and Elena very hard. Then we both fall into unconsciousness, Me and Elena are waking upstairs we hear voices from upstairs it is them two me and Elena went quietly upstairs making no sudden noises we were listening in on their conversation.

Rose: How's the girl?

Trevor: Still passed out.

Rose: You didn't touch her, did you?

Trevor: Give me some credit. So, you called him?

Rose: No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works.

Trevor: Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?

Rose: They say he got it.

Trevor: Wonderful and what?

Rose: So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait.

Trevor: Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this.

Rose: I'm sick of running!

Trevor: Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying.

Rose: Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free. Elena accidentally makes one of the boards squeak. Rose sees her and me.

"You two! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?" She told us.

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asked before I could.

"He's your worst nightmare." Rose told us.

"I heard of him somewhere before" I said .Rose is in a room, alone. Elena and I went to her.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them." Rose told us.

"Why won't you?" Elena asked.

"That's another one." Rose said again.

"You got us, okay? It's not like we can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell us what you want with us" I told her.

"I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service" Rose told us both.

"Delivery to who? Elijah?" I asked her.

"Two points to the eavesdroppers." Rose mocked.

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Asked Elena

"He's one of the vampires, the originals." Rose said to us I've heard of the originals before.

"What do you mean the originals?" Elena asked cluelessly.

"Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?" Rose said which cathed Elena's attention.

"So you know Stefan and Damon?" I asked.

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress."

"Who are the originals?"

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

"But why us?

Rose: Because you're a Petrova doppelganger. You're the key to breaking the curse"

"And you Bryony you're rumored to be one of the most powerful witches in existence and that you're a Lockwood doppelganger" She said to me to think back to when one of my friend's back in Florida told me that I'm rumored to be one of the most powerful witches in existence.

"The curse? The sun and the moon curse?" Elena asked.

"Oh, you do know your history." Rose said joyfully.

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse." Elena said.

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it." I said before Rose could.

"The sacrifice?" Elena asked me.

"The blood of the doppelganger. You're the doppelganger. Which means, in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die." I said looking down.

"How did you know that?" Rose asked.

"A witch once channeled her powers to me but only thing this witch was long dead by then she told me of the curse" I said looking around the room Me, Rose and Elena are still talking then Trevor arrives.

"Tell me more." Elena asked.

"Captivity has made them pushy, eh? What do you want to know doppelicious?" Trevor said to us.

"Who were you running from?" I asked them.

"The originals." They said, I would oh guessed.

"Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?" Elena said

"The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off." Trevor said oh joys.

"Mm-mm."

"Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova."

"Katherine." I spoke.

"The one and only, the first Petrova doppelganger." Rose said.

"I helped her escape her fate and now I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since."

"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again" Rose said, Trevor started pacing.

"He's here! This was a mistake" Trevor said and paced, pacing like that reminds me of my mum.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." Rose said and grabbed hold of his arm.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!" Trevor said he was crankey.

"He wants them more." Rose said.

"I can't do this. You give them to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here." Trevor said ' Oh great he's a big wimp oh the joys' I thought to myself and mentally laughed.

"Hey! What are we?" Rose asked him.

"We're family, forever." Trevor said then I heard, someone had knocked on the door.

"You're scared. Your just a big wimp" I laughed.

"Stay here with them and don't make a sound." Rose told Trevor. She leaves to open the door. A man opens the door. She arrives.

"Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?" The man said to her.

"Yes, in here. You have to forgive the house." Rose apologized.

"Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?" He said formally.

"I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?" Rose told him.

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit."

"Katerina Petrova?" Rose blurted out.

"I'm listening." He said.

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864." Rose said to him.

"Continue."

"She survived."

"Where is she?"

"You don't seem surprise by this."

Elijah: Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilizations, which is a mere 3 hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmise it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her in your position?" He asked.

"No, but I have better. I have her doppelganger and I have the doppelganger of Evangelina Lockwood too" Rose added.

"That's impossible, their family line ended with her. I know that for fact" He said.

"The facts are wrong." Rose told him.

"Well, show her to me." He said to her

"Elijah, you are a man of honor, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again."

"You have my word that I will pardon you." He said formally.

"Follow me." Rose told him. He follows her. They arrive at the main room. Elena hears them. She's scared and turns her head. Elijah looks at her. He's surprised and rushes over to her. He looks at her and smells her neck.

"Human. It's impossible. Hello there." He said to her.

"Hey, don't forget about me" I said as I came into his view.

"Hi, and you are" He said.

"I'm Bryony Lockwood, and you are…?" I said and smiled sweetly at him.

"Elijah, Elijah Mikealson" He said and lifted his hand and kissed it gently and smiled back..

"We have a long journey head of us. We should be going." Elijah said to us, Elena looks at Rose.

"Please, don't let him take me." Elena pleaded to her.

"I don't mind if I go to him" I said looking down.

"One last piece of business and we're done" Elijah said. He goes toward Trevor.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry." Trevor pleaded to him.

"Oh no, your apologies not necessary." Elijah told him.

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you."

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah asked him.

"I beg your forgiveness." Trevor begged him.

"So granted." Elijah said to him. Trevor smiles but Elijah smacks Trevor's head clean off his body. Rose cries. Elena is shocked.

"You…!" Rose yelled at him.

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free." Elijah told him. He looks at Elena and me.

"Come."

"Trevor had what was coming for him it was fair, Elena" I said to her.

"No, what about the moonstone?" Elena suddenly said.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah asked I nodded.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is." Elena said

"Yes?"

"I can help you get it."

"Tell me where it is." Elijah said to her

"It doesn't work that way." Elena told him.

"Are you negotiating with me?" He asked. He looks at Rose and I.

"It's the first I've heard of it." Rose said.

"Same here" I added. He tries to compel Elena but it doesn't work. He looks at her necklace.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" He asked. He snatches the necklace from her neck and throws it. He catches her head and compels her.

"_Tell me where the moonstone is."_ He compelled her.

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins." She answered.

"_What is it doing there?"_

"It's with Katherine." She answered.

"Interesting." Elijah said I nodded my head. We hear breaking glass from upstairs.

"What is that?" Elijah asked Rose.

"I don't know." She answered.

"Who else is in this house?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know." Rose answered too. He catches Elena. They go in another part of the house. Stefan and Damon are moving around them with their super speed. Elijah throws Elena in Rose's arms I follow.

"Rose." Elijah said.

"I don't know who it is." She told him again.

"Up here." I heard Stefan say. Elijah goes up the stairs with his super speed)

"Down here." Damon said. Elijah receives in stake in his hand. He removes it. Elena and Rose have disappeared. Elena is with Stefan. He tells her to be quiet. Damon is with Rose. He has his hand on her mouth.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" Elijah threatened them. He breaks a wooden coat rack into a stake.)

"I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl, I'm gonna count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" Elena appears at the top of the stairs)

"I'll come with you, just please don't my friends, they just wanted to help me out." Elena said to him. He goes up the stairs with his super speed. He has the stake in his hand)

"What game are you playing with me?" He asked. She throws the vervain bomb in his face. It explodes. His skin burns but he heals immediately. He goes toward Elena but Stefan arrives and shoots him with the compressed air weapon. It doesn't hurt him so Stefan throws the weapon and rushes at Elijah. They fall down the stairs. Elijah gets up immediately but Stefan stays on the floor. He goes toward Stefan but Damon arrives and stakes Elijah. He pushes him against the door. Elijah is dead and is pinned to the door with the stake. Rose sees it and leave. Damon tries to follow her.

"Just let her go." Elena said to him. He smiles. She smiles too and goes down the stairs to go to Stefan's arms 'fail'.

"Hey come here. Are you hurt? Are you okay?" He asked her. She embraces him and looks at Damon. She mouths a "thank you" and Damon mouths a "you're welcome".

"Oh yes I'm fine thank you for asking" I mocked feeling hurt the looked at me.

"Why didn't you use your powers on him?" Damon asked me.

"For starters I had a headache and secondly they enjected me with something wihcmade my powers weak" I said.

"Lets get going" Damon said to me.

"I'll meet you out there" I told them once they were out of site I walked up to Elijahs body and I put a letter to him in his blazer pocket then I left. They drove me home as I walked in I heard my mother call me.

"Bryony?" She called.

"Yeah mum" I called back.

"Where were you this morning?" She asked.

"I left to go to school early I'm going upstairs I don't feel well" I said to her.

"Ok honey" She said then I left and went upstairs I went in the shower changed and went to sleep.

I woke up I changed clothes, straightend my hair, and put on my outfit I was wearing Cream Aztec Print Tie Front Crop Tank , belted roll up shorts, Pace Leather Jacket, Black White Voodoo Doll Belly Ring, Black DICE Barbell Tongue Ring, black high heels, Gold Gemstone Bracelet, Heart Locket Pendant. I applied make up I grabbed my Iphone which was on the bedside table I walked downstairs I grabbed my school bag on the way out I yelled to Tyler to say that I was leaving, I got into my truck and drove of to school parked and whilst I was walking to the school's building I accidently dropped all my books.

"Here, I got it." Jeremy said whilst bending down too and he helped to pick up my books.

"Thanks. Where's Elena?" I asked him.

"She's actually running late today. What are you doing later? You want to hang out at the grill, shoot some pool? The winner owns the table." He asked me.

"Uh, why?" I said.

"Why what?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, you never asked me to play a game of pool before so why now?" I told him and laughed a little

"Uh, I don't know, I thought it'd be fun, never mind" He said and smiled.

"No, hey, okay. Sure. It's just..." I started to say.

"Just what?"

"It's just, I'm really bad at pool." I admitted.

"Yeah, yeah. I thought you might be." He joked then a boy arrived.

"Excuse me! Do you guys know which way is the office?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Through the double doors then straight ahead, quick left and then your first right. You must be new here" Jeremy told him.

"Yeah, I am. It's kind of hard to hide it. My name's Luka." Luka said

"I'm Jeremy, this is Bryony" Jeremy said introducing us.

"Hi, Bryony" Luka said sweetly we both looked at each other. Like we both had something in common then Jeremy just looks at us

"Anyway, Luka. I'm actually heading in that direction. Why you don't follow me? It can get confusing." Jeremy asked him.

"Thanks man. It's nice to meet you Bryony" Luka says to me he then looks at me and leaves with Jeremy. School pased quickly like a blur, it seemed that Elena skipped lessons, I then drove to the grill to meet Jeremy but he was running late.

I saw Luka is sitting at a table with his father. Then I pass next to him.

"Hey Bryony" Luka said to me.

"Hey, Luka. How was your first day?" I asked him.

"It was great. I would like to introduce you to my dad." Luka said refering to the man opposite him.

"Hi, I'm Bryony Lockwood" I said politely.

"Doctor Martin, Jonas Martin. It's nice to meet you Bryony Lockwood. Would you like to join us?" He asked me.

"Oh, I'm meeting a friend but he's not here yet so… sure." I said and looked around.

"Oh yes, please have a seat." Luka said to me and I then sat down next to him.

"So, where did you move from?" I asked.

"Louisiana." Dr Jones answered.

"That's a big change" I joked.

"I'll say." Luka said.

"It's not so bad here" I said.

"It's looking up." Luka said.

"Are you related to the Bennet line?" Dr Jones asked I nodded.

"Yes, vagualy but yes I am" I told him.

"Bennett, huh? I knew some Bennett's when I did my residency in Massachusetts. Do you have any family from Salem?" He said.

"Actually I do." I smiled.

"What do you know? Small world, right?" He joked, the Jeremy arrives.

"Oh, there's my friend. It was nice to meet you, Doctor Martin." I said and stood up.

"I will see you at school." Luka said to me

"Yeah." I replied back and I touch his shoulder and I then felt something. I then left with Jeremy and turns I turned my head to look at them)

"Sorry I was late, are you okay?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah." I said back. Me and Jeremy are playing pool and he's wining he keeps laughing at me.

"You are bad." He laughed.

"I told you." I said to him.

"Well, feel free to cheat if you need your dignity back." He joked.

"Come on, hit the ball." I muttered, then Luka appeared.

"Alright, I got winner guys. I got winner." Luka said.

"Get ready, this slot is almost over." Jeremy said.

"So where's your dad?" I asked.

"I'll see him back home." Luka said to me. I was now alone at a table I looked over at Jeremy. He looks at me and we both smile at each other. Luka joins me he sat opposite me.

"Hey Bryony, I'm sorry about earlier, my dad is not very subtle with the whole Bennett/Salem question. He picked up on you, he was just fishing around, and he didn't mean any harm." Luka told me.

"I felt something too." I said to him.

"I know. That's why we're having this conversation right now. He uh… doesn't like for anyone to know." He told me then I watched him as he unscrews the lid on the salt shaker and pours some salt on the table.

"But we were both worry that you would bail us." He tells me. He looks around and puts his hand above the salt. The salt floats up. I gasped mentally.

"He just wants us to fit in here for once. It's tough Bryony, being different." He said.

"You're a witch?" I asked.

"Well, we prefer the term warlock." Luka corrected me.

"How long have you known that you're a warlock?" I asked him.

"Most my life, what about you?" He asked.

"Half a year I left and went to Florida to live with my Uncle and I practised my witch craft" I told him.

"Why did you come back?" He asked.

"Um … My father died" I said and looked down.

"I'm sorry…" Luka said.

"You don't have to be he was a dick most times" I cut him off, I soon spent most of the evening/afternoon talking to Luka about spells and witch craft, Jeremy must of left some time.

"I'll better be getting back" I said to him and stood up.

"Okay, Goodbye Bryony" Luka said to me.

"Bye" I said to him and smiled then I left I drove home and went straight to bed.

A/N: I know it's a bit vauge at times but I'll try to put more dialog for Bryony in future chapters.

A/N: Who should Bryony be with besides Jeremy? Comment me what you think

Klaus: 5

Elijah: 2

Damon: 4


	12. The Sacrifice

A/N: Another new chapter uploaded today again + sorry for any grammar mistakes

I woke up took a quick shower changed clothes into a black tank top, white skinny jeans, ankle boots, Black DICE Belly Ring, Pink Black Beach Ball Wave, Heart Locket Pendant, Barbell Tongue Ring, Gold Gemstone Bracelet, Symphony Pink Chalcedony Ring, Double Finger Cross Ring, Rockstud Large Black Leather Bracelet, Shamballa Bracelet With Crystal Disco Ball, I grabbed my iphone and my school bag and off I went I drove off to school. I saw Luka standing out at front of the school's building waiting for me, I locked my car and walked up towards him, we both smiled to each other.

"Hey" I said to him.

"Hey, there" He replied back, we began talking again about witchcraft.

"So then you're like new." He asked I nodded.

"Newish. I still have some growing pains." I told him.

"Like?" He asked.

"Physically it's becoming a lot harder. I have a bad reaction to it sometimes." I say to him.

"Your nose bleeds?" He said I nodded my head.

"Yeah and I pass out sometimes." I added.

"It's because you're trying to do too much on your own. You need help." He said to me.

"From what?" I asked.

"From nature, the elements. Just things that you could draw extra power from. Have you ever channeled another witch before?" He told me which was intresting I shoke my head.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Say we put our energy together, we can double our strength. I'll show you, watch. Let me see that necklace" He says I take off and give him my Heart Locket Pendant, and he gives me his army necklace.

"Take this. Now, I want you to stand very still and concentrate" He told me I did as he said.

"I don't get it." I say to him.

"I know." He replies.

"What are we doing?" I asked him.

"We're channeling. They're personal items will act as a talisman. Now concentrate."He tells me I closed my eyes then I felt something I reopens my eyes and looked at him.

"What is that?" I asked. He smiles at me and closes his eyes. The wind picks up. The leafs start flying. Everyone runs because there is a lot of wind. But me and Luka are still standing there and our eyes are closed. we opened our eyes again and we both smiled it was amazing what were were doing.

"Pretty cool, huh?" He said I laughed. Then Jeremy arrived.

" What's with that weather, huh?" He asked.

"It's global warming, man. I don't know. I got to go. See you later Bryony" He said.

"Bye Luka." I say to him I smile.

"Bye." Luka says and smiles then he leaves.

"The guy is weird, huh?" Jeremy joked.

"No he's not." I say defensively/jokingly back. Then I realised that I was still holding his necklace I put my necklace back on then my phone rings and I saw the caller I.D.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"It's Damon." I replied. I answered the phone when we finished the conversation I looked at Jeremy.

"We need to go to the Salvatore boarding house" I said to him.

"Ok, I'll meet you there" He said we both went to are cars seperately and drove over to there.

"I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in there and grab the moonstone from Katherine." I tell them all.

"How? It took both Bonnie and her Grams to do that spell and look what happened to her" Jeremy told me.

"I'm well aware of what happened. I've learn a few new things." I tell him.

"Bryony" Jeremy says looked at Stefan.

"How will you get it?" I asked him.

"She hasn't been feeding. She's weaker, we're not." He tells me.

"You wouldn't be underestimating her, would you?" I asked him

"It's a plan. Is it perfect? What plan is?" Damon tells me.

"Let me do it. I've got my ring, I could get in, get out and no spell necessary." Jeremy says he's offering himself for a suicide mission.

" Gee thanks 16 years old child. Why didn't we think about that? Why are you even here?" Damon asked and turned to Jeremy.

"Maybe I can help better the plan. Do you have anything that belongs to Katherine?" I asked Stefan and Damon, Damon looks over at Stefan.

"This belonged to Katherine. I found it with her things after I thought she was dead but it was hers." He gives me Katherine's portrait I take it and I put it in a bowl. Then I put a few drops of water on it. It burns. She closes her eyes and cast the spell

"Terra Mora Vantis, Quo Incandis!" I spoke in Latin

"What will this do?" Damon asked.

"I can turn the metal into ash, blow the ashes on her and it will incapacitate her for a minute or two. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out." I told them then my nose starts to bleed. I quickly wipes it away before anyone else notices. I put the ashes on the table.

"Still gotta get the torches." Stefan said.

" Alaric's stake gun is in my trunk. Bryony?" Damon asked me.

"Go ahead. I'm almost done." I tell them they leaved leaving me alone with Jeremy.

"What are you doing? You're not strong enough." Jeremy said concernly to me. I put a finger on his mouth and looked at him.

"I'll be fine." I told him.

"You could get hurt." Jeremy says.

"And Elena could die. I'll be fine. I promise." I promised him.

"Here, I got this okay? Go get me something to put this in, alright?" Jeremy said I went to find something to put the ashes in. I had to go home to grab the grimoire but soon drove over to the church ruins.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to grab the grimoire from home." I tell them.

"Jeremy couldn't take the pressure, huh?" Damon said.

"He said he'd be here." I say to them. Me and Stefan went in the tomb. Me and Stefan are in front of the tomb's door. We prepare everything. Then Stefan sees the moonstone on the floor and rushes over to it)

"What the hell?" He says which makes me look over to him I saw the moonstone.

"Is that the moonstone?" I asked him then we both saw Katherine stopped at the tomb's door. Her lips are full of blood.

"I hate to interrupt but today has been full of surprises." Katherine says cunningly then she shows us Jeremy. He doesn't looks well. He has a bite mark on his neck.

"I'm sorry. I took some powder." Jeremy apologised.

"Don't worry, I know that he's wearing his ring so no matter how many times I kill him, he'll just keep coming back for more. So, I'm gonna be in the back playing with my new little toy and you guys just give me a holler when you get the tomb open." Katherine says to us and drags Jeremy back, anger filled me. I then light the torches

"Where the hell is Damon?" Stefan asks.

"We can't wait; we have to get him out of there." I tell Stefan.

"She's fed, she has her strength back." Stefan added.

"We still have what's left of the ash. Do you think you can get close enough?" I asked him.

"I don't have a choice." Stefan says.

"It's gonna take me some time." I say to him

"How long?" He asks.

"I don't know, a while." I replied.

"Just get me in there as soon as you can." Stefan said to me. I started casting the spell with Luka's necklace. then Katherine arrives with Jeremy.

"Oh, something's happening." Katherine says.

"Bryony no! You have to stop her, she's not strong enough!" Jeremy yelled

"Maybe she is." Katherine muttered. My nose is bleeding too, but I continues to recite the spell. Stefan goes over to me.

"Brony, Bryony" He says.

"You've got to stop her." Jeremy says but Katherine beats him with her elbow. He falls on the floor.

"You need to stop. Bryony!" Stefan says.

"Bryony" I fall on the floor into unconsciousness.

"Bryony, Bryony, wake up please."

"Yes, please because I'm still in here!" I then wake up.

"Are you okay? You alright?" Stefan asks me.

"It didn't work. I'm not strong enough. Even with help I can't do it." I said.

"That's too bad, I'm still hungry." Katherine says. She pushes Jeremy against the wall and bites him but Stefan goes in the tomb and throws Jeremy out of it. Stefan pushes Katherine against the wall. She smiles. I takes Jeremy in my arms. I drove Jeremy to his house we were in his living room now.

" I'm home, okay? I don't need an escort to my room." Jeremy says.

"I don't know. Between here and upstairs there's still time for you to do something stupid." I joked to him.

"I already feel bad. I don't need you to berate me." He said.

"Stefan is stuck in there and I don't know how to get him out. What should I be doing?" I said to him.

"You should admit that you never should have tried this in the first place." Jeremy said to me.

"I didn't have a choice, Jeremy!" I told him looking at him.

"Yeah, well neither did I." He replied back.

"Why did you have to get involve?" I asked.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt." He said looking at me.

"Look Jeremy… you can't feel that way about me." I start to say to him.

"Don't." He says

"What?"

"Don't act like this is one sided like I'm some kid that has a crush on his sister's friend. You could have died today." He said to me seriously, he touches my face.

"And you almost did." I shot back.

"That was a chance I was willing to take." He said to me, we were getting closer to each other.

"I can't… I can't. I'm sorry." I say back.

"Yeah…" He says I looked at him and leaves, I drove home went to my room to collect my thoughts, I do love and like Jeremy always have but I love the person back in Florida what do I do...

A/N: Who should Bryony be with besides Jeremy? Comment me what you think

Klaus: 6

Elijah: 4

Damon: 7


	13. By The Light Of The Moon Daddy Issues

A/N: Another new chapter uploaded today + sorry for any grammar mistakes

I woke up I did my normal routine had a shower, dried my hair, then straightened my hair I put it up in a high pony tail and grabbed some clothes, a pair of shorts, a tank top, a hoddie and a pair of trainers I made my way downstairs where I met Tyler we were both leaving.

"Heading out?" My mom asked us

Tyler: Yeah... lunch at the grill, I've got practice and I'll probably go out after. I'll be late.

"I'm meeting a friend and then I'm sleeping around Elena's house for the night" I lied to her someone knocks on the door. Tyler opens it then I see Jules standing there.

"Hi." Jules said.

"Hi." Tyler replied

"Sorry. Rude. You have no idea who I am. I'm Jules, a friend of Mason's from Florida. You must be Tyler, then there Bryony" Jules said.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." Tyler said back.

"Hey, Jules" I said to her and gave her a hug.

"So, I know it's weird for me to just stop by but I'm trying to track down Mason." She said I froze.

"Mason's back in Florida. He has been for a while now." Mother told her.

"See... that's the thing... he's not" Jules said, 'what has happened to him'.

"I got to go, By mum, Jules" I said then left, I went straight over to Luka's flat, he opened the door.

"Hi." I said to him and then I showed him his necklace. He takes it.

"I don't know what makes me more upset: that I showed you how to channel or that you almost killed me." He said to me.

"Luka, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have done what I did unless it was really important. It's just that there are things that I..." I apologized

"I forgive you." He says to me. I walked into the house. We both sit down. There are a lot of books on the table which I noticed.

"Wow. So much stuff. What is that? Is this a grimoire?" I asked looking over at it

"They're all grimoires." He said which made me shocked.

"How did you get all these?" I asked.

"Witches from all over the world have collected their spells in grimoires but over the centuries, most of them have gotten lost and my dad is obsessed with finding them, and making sure that our family's heritage stays intact." He says to me.

"This can't all be your family's." I asked.

"Well the way he sees it, all witches are family. We're all bounded together by a code of loyalty to help each other." He told me.

"So that's why you've been so nice to me." I said taking note.

"That's one reason." He said.

"Listen... do you know how to break the bind between a talisman and a spell?" I asked him in hope.

"That depends because spells are unique and very specific but I'm sure that we can figure it out." He said to me I was happy. He talked me over it we waited until eveing before the full moon rised, we were on the roof of an old building, a was lighting the candles Luka was looking at a grimoire.

"You know, this is good. This is really good. There's a clear view of the moon and it's private." He says.

"If anyone looks out, they're gonna think we're insane." I laughed.

"Are we? So what is this mysterious talisman we're unbinding?" He says I show him the moonstone he takes it

"Oh, wow, a white rock. This is fascinating." Luka states.

"Hey! I know it doesn't look like much…" I start to say.

"What's it spelled with?" He asked, I just stayed silent.

"Really? Help a girl out, she still keeps secrets." Luka jokes.

"Sorry..." I tell him.

"I'm just teasing you." He says and laughs. He puts the stone in my hand and holds it. We both close our eyes and cast the spell. The stone rises up and explodes in a shower of sparks.

_Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Maquis Dumisa Rotenem!_

Then it was done.

"I got to leave, my mum will be worried" I lied.

"Bye" He called when I started running.

"Bye I said, I was soon to the forest then I felt it, It was coming I felt all my bones breaking I screamed out in pain the darkness took over…

I woke up to all my limbs and joints aching I looked around to see I was in the woods yet again I was all alone I was at a campsite everyone was dead I found some clothes in a bag I put them on the I put all the human body parts into a pile then at that moment a police car drove up 'what do I do?' I thought to myself I froze.

"Hey, Mam are you okay?" The officer asked and started walking u to me.

"It was a wolf it came to us in the night, all my friends are dead" I said and turned to him with fake tears filling my eyes he went back towards his car 'What do I do?' I thought to myself I walked quietly up behind him.

"I'm sorry" I said to him I had a large log in my hand I swung it very hard at his head it hit him with great force he fell on the floor lifeless, I checked for a pulse nothing he was dead I dragged him over to the pile with the others I spray alcohol over them and lit flames they burnt got rid of all evidence. I quickly ran home, up to my room I stayed there all day and felled asleep.

I woke up the next day to the noise of knocking on my door, I kept ignoring the constant knocking, I just I rolled over and groaned and tried to get into a comfortable position. My eyes are shut closed I was trying to gather my thoughts then the knocking stopped but then it changed because someone had just barged in and walked into my room I opened my eyes to see the face of my mother standing there.

"Wake up, get dressed your coming with me to the memorial service so could you loom respectable" she said to me I nodded my head and then she left.

In return I groaned yet again I staggered to the bathroom and took a hot shower I got out, dried myself, dried and straightened my hair I grabbed some clothes from my wardrobe a black dress, a black pair of high heels, I applied make-up. I then grabbed my leather pace jacket grabbed my iPhone and shoved in my jackets pocket I walked down stairs to where my mother was waiting for me.

"Tyler, me and Bryony are off to the memorial" mom yelled I followed her to the car she drove to the town square she started talking to the towns people I just casually stood there and started playing on doodle jump to pass the time.

"Hello, Bryony" Jonas said to me.

"I don't have anything to say to you, Doctor Martin or your son" I stated to him I shoved my phone into my pocket.

"You must feeling confused about us" he told me.

"There's nothing confusing about it. I trusted Luka and he betrayed me. Elena told me you were both working for Elijah so don't lie about it" I told him.

"I won't but that doesn't mean we're not also looking out for you" he said to me.

"Spare me the witch loyalty crap" I spat at him.

"You might not want to believe this but Elijah is a man of his word. You can trust that he'll keep his end of the deal with Elena to keep you and your friends protected" he explained to me.

"You're right, I don't believe it" I told back to him.

"Is there a problem" Jeremy asked as he approached.

"Not at all" I say then Jonas left.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"More lies" I say. Yet again me and Jeremy spent the day together after the memorial we went to the grill hanged out played some pool laughed he drove home then Elena called saying that were going for a slumber party at Caroline's house I packed my bag soon Bonnie picked me and Elena and drove us to Caroline's house knocked on the door it seemed that Caroline was surprised to see us.

"Surprise" we said.

"We haven't had a slumber party in so long" Bonnie said we spent hours getting up to date soon we fell asleep somehow all 4 of us managed to sleep in the same bed.

I woke to to the sound of a phone ringing I pushed Elena off the bed cunningly 'that's what she gets for her phone going off and waking me up I. Need my beauty sleep too. Caroline groaned to Elena soon Elena left apparently she and Stefan are going for a romantic getaway to the lake house, I soon left too I received a text from Jules saying to meet in the woods I walked straight there and saw Jules, Brady and Stevie they are burning bodies of some members of the pack. Brady looks at Stevie.

"Hey guys" I say to them.

"Hi" they replied.

"Go ahead. Tell them" Brady tells Stevie.

"Let me preface this with a big disclaimer that screams, "I should have known better." He says I turned to him.

"What is it, Stevie?" I asked.

"When Brady told me what that Tyler kid said about Mason being here for the moonstone, something clicked. There was this moment back in Florida when I suspected Mason was up to something because he was banging that hot vampire chick Kathy and he didn't want anyone to know." Stevie says.

"All right. Just get to the point, Stevie." I tell him.

"That is the point, Jules. It's the sun and moon curse. Mason was asking me all kinds of questions about it: if it could be broken, and when that evil man-witch showed up last night, double-click. Witches, vampires, moonstone. They're putting everything in place to break the curse." Stevie says then I just reliesed it, Elena, Bonnie, vampire, werewolf, moonstone and just need a full moon

"We can't let them do that, even if we have to kill every last vampire in this town." I say to them.

"Agreed" All 3 of them said.

"Look I can't help you in this plan because nobody knows that I'm a werewolf and I want to keep it this way. Don't tell my brother Tyler. Anyway I got to meet my friend at the Grill I got my own plan I need answers" I said then left, I met Caroline at the Grill I sat opposite her at the table.

"Ok. So tell me about this big witchy plan you've been cooking up." She asks.

"We still don't know the extent of what Elijah's up to." I explained.

"No, we don't."

"So I'm gonna ask Luka to tell me what he knows." I tell her.

"And he's not gonna tell you anything." She says back.

"I didn't say he was gonna have a choice." I said cunningly and smirks , Caroline sees Matt and smile but he seems upset.

"What was that about?" I asked of what I noticed

"Uh, I don't know. I thought that we were... I don't know." She says confused of the situation. Later I saw Luka at the pool table. I had some coffee in my hands ready I walked up to him

"Come bearing coffee gifts." I say to him.

"So you're talking to me now." He states.

"I found out what your dad did, saving my friends from the wolf pack." I said to him.

"Well, had I known that's all it took..." He started to say.

"What do you say? You want to play a game?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"Yeah." I replied. Then suddenly he doesn't feel good. It is working!

"What's happening to me?" He asks. I get closer to him.

"You'll be ok." I tell him he was about to fall.

"Why don't we go over here?" I asked as Caroline and Jeremy arrived.

"I got him, I got him." Jeremy says. He catches Luka.

"What kind of witch roofie was that?" Jeremy asks.

"Strong one." I replied. We took him over to Caroline's house. Me, Jeremy and Caroline are in her living room. Luka is lying on the ground.

"We only have, like, an hour or two before my mom gets home." Caroline says. She is carrying candles in her arms.

"And these are all I could find." Caroline says.

"Place these evenly around the room." I tell her. Jeremy takes some of them to help place them.

"How does this work?" Jeremy asks me.

"Um, I'll put him in a trance and ask him questions. It's like hypnosis." I tell him.

"You sure you're strong enough for this?" He asks me.

"That's what the candles are for. I'll draw power from the flames." I tell him.

"I'll get the matches." Caroline starts to say but I stopped her.

"I got it." I told her I lit the candles with my powers.

"Never gonna get used to that." Jeremy states.

"Oh, come on. That's pretty hot, and you know it." Caroline says, Jeremy smiles and I jts look at him

"I need a bowl of water." I asked

"Yeah, yeah. I'll go get it." Jeremy says then leaves I looked over at Caroline.

"Ok. What was that? "It's hot"?" I questioned her.

"He is so crushing on you." She says.

"So? I say.

"So… What, you'd rather be with traitor warlock over here?" She asks.

"I'm not into Luka. It's just, you know, he understood me, and he was new and different." I told her.

"And you've known Jeremy since forever, and you only see him one way, as Elena's brother but you're a witch, and I'm a vampire. You know, it's not like we're in any position…" Caroline states.

"To be picky." I say.

"No, to judge." Caroline says back. Jeremy comes back and gives the bowl of water to Me . I put it on the ground.

"Looks like he's waking up." Jeremy says. I dipped my hands in the water and placed them on Luka's head. The candles flare up as I started to cast the spell.

"How long is this gonna take?" Moaned Caroline

"I don't know. He's fighting me." I tell her.

"Please stop. Please." Luka says. He's finally in a trance I've done it..

"There. All right. Why are you working with Elijah?" I asked him

"Klaus. We both want him dead." Luka says.

"You want to kill Klaus, too. Why?" I asked.

"Because he has her and we have to get her away from him." Luka said to me.

"Who… who are you talking about?" I asked him.

"My sister." He replies.

"His sister?" Jeremy asks.

"Why does he have her?" I asked Luka

"He's searching for a way to undo the curse without the doppelganger. He's forced generations of witches to help him for centuries." He says.

"What has Elijah promised you?" I asked.

"If we help Elijah kill Klaus, he's promised to return her to us." He says.

"And how do you kill Klaus? How do you kill an original vampire?" I asked.

"He'll kill me if I tell you. Don't make me." Luka pleads.

"It's ok Bryony. We can find another way." Jeremy says to me.

"No. How will you kill Klaus?" I asked again.

"After the sacrifice, Klaus will be vulnerable, weak. It's our only chance." Luka says to us.

"After the sacrifice?" Caroline asks/

"What do you mean, after?" I asked.

"Klaus will be vulnerable." Luka repeats.

"But Elena will be dead." I say.

"Yes. Elena has to die." Luka said to us.

"No." Jeremy says we all looked at each other.

"So will Luka remember anything?" Jeremy asks we were both alone.

"No. He'll know he lost consciousness, that's all." I tell him.

"Should we wait for Caroline?" Jeremy says.

"She was just gonna drop Luka back at the Grill. Said to lock the door on our way out." I told him.

"Yeah. Well, I hope she drops him hard." Jeremy joked.

"Wait. You're Elena's little brother, I've known you forever. You're that punk kid. I remember your awkward phase and then your emo phase, your druggie phase and overnight, you turned into this hot guy who's really sweet and…" I started to say but he cut me off.

"You think I'm hot?" He asks.

"With everything that's going on, you know curses and sacrifice..." I start to say.

"Enough already." He tells me. He took hold of me hand and pulled me up to him, he placed one hand on my face and the other hand on the back of my neck. I looked deep into his eyes, I then he leaned in so did I our lips connected with each other's I felt the warmth radiating from his lips. It felt like a million fireworks going off at midnight celebrating the New Year, the kiss felt different, but in a good way it felt warm and welcoming. I think that he feels the same way too I hope so we must of stayed kissing ach others for several minutes which felt like a life time to me.

"I have always like you Bryony, I have loved you for so many years " Jeremy told me which made me blush deeply.

"I feel the same way" I said and smiled softly. He pulls me away.

"Come with me" He says I nodded and smiled, he drives me to his house we went up to his room we started kissing I laid down on the bed he started kissing my lips, he took off his shirt, I ripped my shirt off we changed positions I started kissing his neck, I love Jeremy so much he is my soul mate…

A/N: The results are in:

Klaus: 16

Damon: 8

Elijah: 4

Klaus won he is going to be Bryony's other love interest and of course there is going to be some Damon and Elijah flirting.

Thank you everyone for the reviews and votes until next time, don't forget to review.


	14. The Dinner Guest The House Guest

A/N: Another upload today + Yet again sorry for any grammar mistakes

I woke up remembering of what happened last night I opened my eyes to see Jeremy there lying beside next to me he had is arm wrapped around my waist my head was lying on his chest, all is perfect I saw him looking down and gazing at me he smiled softly I smiled back and blushed slightly.

"Morning" He said to me.

"Hey" I said softly we began kissing each other then stopped.

"I got to get dressed" I said to him, I looked around to see my top is ripped.

"You can borrow some of Elena's clothes put this on first" He said and threw me one of his shirts to put on I put it on went through Jeremy's bathroom to Elena's room I grabbed a dress, I put in on including my bra and panties, and my high heels and my leather jacket. I used some of Elena's make-up, Jeremy's hairbrush Elena's straightener's I was finished and brushed my teeth I used Jeremy's toothbrush I went into his bedroom to see him fully dress in a pair of jeans and a top.

"Let's go to the Grill" I asked he nodded.

"You look beautiful by the way" He said to me I blushed he drove to the Grill we went over to the Grill Jeremy ate breakfast I passed.

"It was a tough spell. I could feel it draining me. I need practice." I told him.

"Yeah, well, uh, maybe, I don't know… Maybe you should come over tonight. We can practice. Get stronger." He says to me.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." I reply. Luka walks in the Grill. Jeremy sees him.

"Ah, incoming." Jeremy says as Luka walks over to our table.

"You want to tell me what the hell happened yesterday?" He asked.

"Sorry?" I said to him.

"Don't play dumb. You both were here and..." He said then stopped.

"And?" Jeremy asked.

"And that's all I remember. One minute I'm playing pool and the next I'm waking up in a bathroom stall" He replied 'Good one Caroline' I thought to myself.

"Sorry, Luka, but everything seemed normal yesterday. I mean, I brought you a coffee and we played pool." I lied to him

"See, I think you're lying." He says 'Oh crap'. Jeremy gets up and shoves Luka away from me.

"And I think you need to back off." Jeremy tells him. Luka looks at us and then leaves. Later I left went to the library and read some books then I went over to Jeremy's house.

"Hey." Jeremy says as he opens the door for me.

"Hey." I reply he takes my bag.

"Thanks. That thing weighs a ton. I'm starving I haven't ate for days. You guys have any... food?" I asked then stopped in front of the living room. There are candles lit and placed all over the room. I then looked nervous.

"Oh, God. Heh! This is a date." I say. Jeremy walks into the room and stands in front of me.

"No, no it's not like a date, date. It's more of a hey, I kissed you, and slept with you, and I thought you liked it, um... hang thing." He says.

"Jeremy, I need to make sure Elena is cool with us before anything else happens." I told him. He turns away and places my stuff on the couch.

"I didn't realize my sister had approval over who I'm with." He said back.

"She's my best friend. I tell her everything and this whole hang thing might freak her out." I said to him.

"All right, all right, so we'll, um... We'll hang out, eat some food, and work on some spells. It's not a big deal. But you did... You did like it, right?" He said I smiled.

"Yeah. I liked it." I replied.

I was doing a spell. There are candles placed between me and Jeremy. I closed my eyes and candles go out. I opened my eyes and hands. The flames are now in mypalms. I closes my hands and the candles are relit ,I had to cocus my power to do that.

"Now that is cool. How does it work?" Jeremy asks.

"It's called channeling. Siphoning power from something... another witch... the Moon, an element." I said to him.

"So, technically, you could channel me." He said.

"What?" I said.

"Well, I'm an element, sort of. I mean, isn't... isn't the human body mostly water?" Jeremy explained.

"You're right. Let's... see what happens." I said to him.

Me and Jeremy move closer together. I placed my hand on Jeremy's chest. Be both smile at each other. Suddenly, the door bursts open and Jonas walks in. me and Jeremy stand up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jeremy yells at him. Jonas throws Jeremy against the wall with a wave of his hand.

"Jeremy!" I scream. Jonas walks towards me.

"What did my son tell you? What did he tell you?" He yells at me.

"He told me about your daughter. I know Klaus has her and I want to help you get her back. But I want us to work together. Please." I told him. He grabs my face.

"This is for your own good." He tells me. Jonas closes his eyes and starts to chant a spell.

"No! No. No!" I screamed. I tried to release myself from his grip, but I can't. He finally lowers me to the floor and released me from his grip. I started to cry.

"If any harm comes to my son because of what you did, you will answer to me." He threatned me. Jonas walks out of the house and slams the door with his powers. Jeremy falls down from the wall, having been released by Jonas, and he rushes over to me.I feel as gently holds me in his arms.

"You ok? It's ok. What happened?" He asked concernly. He caresses my face in his hands as I looked up to him.

"He took my powers." I cried. Jeremy pulls me close to him and holds me. I pulled myself together I stood up.

"I'm going to go home" I tell him.

"Bye" He says I noded, I walked silently home when I got home I noticed my mother all alone in my father's office drinking.

"Mom" I said to her.

"Bryony, thank god" She said to me I was confused.

"What happened, where's Tlyer?" I asked.

"He left" She said handing me the letter, I read over it.

"It's just you and me now" She said.

"I'm going to bed I'm tired I told her, I went up stair and cried when I was in the shower. I was woken up to the sound of my phone going off it was Stefan.

"Hello" I said.

"We have a problem, Katherine has escaped from the tomb" He tells me.

"I'll get to the tomb as soon as I can" I told him I hanged up I quickly got changed, I put on a pair of shorts, tank top, Converse, my leather jacket I applied make up put my hair up in a high ponytail, I quickly ran out to the stairs I jump down the staircase.

"Mom I'm going out" I yelled to her I quickly ran to the tomb to see Stefan and Jeremy standing there.

"She's out of the tomb?" I asked.

"Yeah. We're dealing with it, all right? Just be extra careful. She's gotten a little too good at impersonating Elena." He told me I took note.

With Katherine still around, we gotta find a way to get your powers back." Jeremy said to me.

"Listen, I want to get the Martins on our side. I want to figure out a way for us all to work together now that Elijah's out of the picture." Stefan said to me.

"It's impossible. They hate us." I explained.

"It's either win them over or somebody's going to end up dead. You think you can at least convince them to have a civil conversation?" Stefan asked me.

"I'll try." I said to him

"Thanks. Keep me posted." Stefan told us and with that he left.

"Ok. I gotta get to class." I told Jeremy.

"All right, I'll see ya" Jeremy said. He tries to kiss me but I laughed.

"Come on. Elena's nowhere in sight." Jeremy explained. We both kissed

"I'll tell her soon. I promise." I told him.

"Alright." School was a blur after school I went over to Elena's all the girls were there we were in the kitchen.

"Chinese food or pizza?" Caroline asked.

"Like you have to ask." Elena says.

"I will get it." Caroline said She takes her iPad and sees a picture of her with Matt.

"I'll do it." Bonnie said She takes the iPad.

"Do you believe that Jonas is being sincere?" Elena asked me.

"I don't know what to believe. I think he's at a loss. He's not sure who to trust." I tell them

"Join the club." Elena says.

"Well, what are we going to do about this movie situation? What about "The Notebook"?" Caroline says.

"Caroline, how many times have you seen that movie?" Bonnie joked.

"That is so not the point." Caroline said/

"Well, yeah, I mean..." Elena replies, Jenna enters the kitchen

"Hey." Elena says.

"What's going on?" Jenna asks.

"Girls' night." Elena replied.

"Oh."

"How are you doing?" Elena asks.

"You heard about my fight with Rick." She asks.

"He feels terrible." Replied Elena.

"Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?" Jenna says Elena looks at us girls.

"No. No, this is about us girls hanging out and you know, we'll be here if you happen to want to talk, or..." She says.

"Because I am a winner when it comes to successful relationships." Caroline says.

"You, too?" Jenna asks.

"You have no idea." Caroline says back

"Ok, then." Jenna said and then and opens the fridge.

"It's this whole Isobel thing. He's hiding something from me." She said.

"To play devil's advocate, maybe there is a great reason why he's not telling you. Maybe he is just trying to protect you." I said to her

"Well, that's not his call to make. I mean, I deserve the truth. Everybody does." Said Jenna

"Sometimes it's harder than that." Replied Caroline.

"Not if it's somebody you care about, it isn't." Says Jenna.

"You know what we need? Dancing. There is a band at the grill." Caroline asked us

Bonnie: I'm in.

Jenna: In.

Elena: In.

"I'm in" I said.

Me, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Jenna arrived at the Grill and looked at the band. Jenna sees Alaric.

"I need a drink." She says, She goes to the bar. Matt is next to them.

"Hey, Matt." Caroline said to him. But he doesn't answer.

"Things just got real awkward." I said, Then Alaric joins Jenna at the bar. Me, Elena; Caroline and Bonnie are listening to the band.

"He said the ball's in your court" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it." Caroline replied.

"Why not? All you do is talk about how much you care about him." I told her.

"Yeah, but I am still keeping so many secrets." Caroline said.

"Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna and maybe that's our mistake. We're trying to protect the people that we love by keeping them out of it, but in the end, we're hurting them anyway." Elena says then Caroline takes off her jacket and goes to the stage.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" I asked her, She goes on the stage and takes the microphone.

"Hey, everybody. Let's hear it for the band! Weren't they awesome? So there's this guy. And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy. Um, you know, just 'cause I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about. Ah, like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself. I can sing. Yeah! Yeah. You know what, I'm going to sing." Caroline said Me, Bonnie, Jenna, and Elena all looked baffled.

"Sing?" Elena said the singer joins her.

"Come on, off the stage." He told her. She whispers something in his hear and starts singing "Eternal Flame". Matt looks at Elena and she smiles. Matt joins Caroline on stage and kisses her. Me Bonnie, Elena and everyone screams and laughs. I was going to the bathroom but Elena stops me

"I... I wouldn't. Caroline and Matt are..." Elena says.

"In the bathroom?!" I state.

"If they're happy, I'm happy." Elena says here's my chance.

"Um, hey, speaking of happy, would it freak you out if I started dating your brother?" I asked her.

"You're into my brother?" She says and asks.

"I know it's weird, but he's been so good and strong. He makes me happy and I really can't tell what you're thinking... Right now." I tell her.

"I'm thinking that... My brother has had more pain in his life than a hundred people's worth of pain, and... He deserves to be with someone as amazing as you." She says to me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really" Elena says. I embraced her in a hug her. Elena's phone rings, she answers, it's Stefan.

"My phone. Hey, Stefan, I'm at the grill. I can't hear you. Hold... yeah." Elena says, She leaves. Then see Jonas entering.

"Dr. Martin. You ok?" I asked him trying to be cival.

"Where is she?" He asks.

"I don't understand." I told him.

"My son is dead." He told me 'Oh my Christ'.

"Whatever it is you think you need to do, there's a better way." I tried to tell him.

"They killed Elijah and they killed Luka and my only shot at getting my daughter back is if I have Elena." He says.

"No. No, Dr. Martin." I said trying to stop him. Jonas breaks the scene's lights with his powers.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her." I lied. He breaks the rest of the lights.

"No one's getting out of here until I have her." He said.

"Don't do this. Please don't do this." I breaks all the bottles with his powers and sets fire to the bar. I tried to stop him but he puts his hand on my forehead and then I falled on the floor, unconscious.

(Everyone is going out. Matt tries to stop the fire but he sees Bryony)

Matt: Bryony! Hey, Bryony!

(He rushes over her)

Matt: Bryony! Bryony! Hey, Bryony!

I then woke up. Matt helps me get up. I went straight to Jeremy's house we were in the kitchen.

"Luka... I can't believe he's dead. After what we did to him." I said.

"No, after what he did to you. Look, I'm sorry, I know you feel bad about all of this but I don't." He told me.

"I couldn't do anything to help. I was useless. I hated it." I told him I was sad. Stefan and Elena enter the house.

"Thank God." I said.

"It's not over yet." She says.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asks.

"He'll explain." She said she goes upstairs.

"When did you guys get home?" He asked.

"A few minutes ago." I said,

"Did you check the house?" He asked.

"And why would we check the house?" Jeremy asks him. Elena goes in the bathroom. Jonas is behind her. He catches her. Her face change and she bites him. It's Katherine, posing as Elena. Me Stefan and arrived.

"You're welcome." Katherine says. I went toward Jonas's body.

"You didn't have to kill him!" I told her.

"Yes, we did." She replies. As I got closer to him and touched his face but then suddenly he gets up and grabs my face. I screamed very loud. Stefan kills him. Me and Jeremy are in his bedroom.

"I'm worried about you." He tell me.

"Don't be." I told him

"No, I'm serious, Bonnie. The only witch that could given you your powers back is dead, and... I think you have a serious case of denial going, and I want you to know that I'm here for you no matter what and..." I cut him off by kissing him

"Not that denial's the worst thing." He says. I put my hand on his chest. The lights flicker.

"Did you...?" He asks.

"When he grabbed me... He gave me my powers back and something else. Jonas wants me to kill Klaus." I told him.

"And did he include a how?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah. He did. And I'm going to need Bonnie to help too" I said. I left went home to bed.


	15. Know Thy Enemy The Last Dance

A/N: Some people are sad that Damon didn't win that doesn't mean that he doesn't like/love Bryony there will still be some Damon/Bryony love interest but just really mainly Jeremy/Bryony + Bryony/Klaus + Sorry for any Grammar mistakes.

I woke up in a sudden startle my heart in my chest beating fast and facing, I was sweating my pillow was damp 'was I crying?' I thought to myself I couldn't remember of my dream or nightmare should I say. I got out of bed and walked out of my bedroom I crept quietly out of my room and throughout the house or some people tend to call a mansion, I walked into my father's office in the middle of the room there is a carpet I pull it the carpet there is a trap/secret door I opened it up I put my hand down felt around I found a journal. I grabbed it locked the door placed the carpet back I crept back quietly up to my room I used my power and concentrated on candles moments later they light up. I read through my ancestor's journal George Lockwood I must have of spent countless hours reading it I read of how he had embarked the Lycanthrope curse and of how he was falling secretly in love with Katherine Pierce nobody knew he kept it secret. I also read about how the founders rounded up the vampires trapped/locked them up in Fell's church how George made an agreement with Katherine Pierce if he let her out of the tomb in return of her giving him the moonstone I think Elena said that Elijah had it last I don't know. I read of how Giuseppe Salvatore shot Damon and Stefan Salvatore dead when they were trying to save Katherine but soon later Giuseppe died from a stab wound but too there was a vampire bite. Soon the members of the Fell and Gilbert family were killed but somehow Jonathan Gilbert survived because he had a ring which was spelled to protect him from dying from a supernatural cause. I finally read about Emily Bennett my ancestor and how they killed her on the spot were over 1000 witches have been killed burned on a stake over all the years. Then it came to me an ingenious idea I thought it out and thought if it with a lit if thought and consideration it was soon 8:30 am in the morning I was meeting Damon, Jeremy and Bonnie at the town square we were going to go the Martin house and look around. I took a bath got dried straightened my hair applied make-up and then chose an outfit from my walk in closet. A burgundy Stud shoulder crop knit jumper which shows my belly ring, I grabbed my signature pace leather jacket from my chair, skinny black jeans which are ripped, black combat boots, my heart locket pendant, my gold gemstone bracelet my pink chalcedony ring and mint feather earrings, a stars belly ringgits and finally my black dice barbell tongue ring. I was done it was around 9:15 I grabbed my iPhone from my bedside table I walked downstairs grabbed my truck jets from the glass bowl I saw a note addressed for me " I've gone to get things ready for today's town award thing, love mom xx" it read. I walked to my truck and drove to the towns square I parked and saw the 3 of them waiting I walked up to them.

"Hey" I said.

"Ok, let's go" Damon said we went over to the flat.

"Yep. Everybody's dead." Damon said as he entered. As we entered the apartment we all Luka's corpse lying there in the living room.

"We should pack up the grimoires. They spent years collecting them. I wanna make sure they're safe." I told them Bonnie agreed with me

"You know, we could just get another match and cremate him." Damon said I scoffed at him.

"Don't be disrespectful. Not to him." I told him.

"Yeah" Bonnie said.

"Fine. I'll bury him." Damon said in defeat.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Jeremy asked.

"According to Luka's dad, one of these contains a spell that'll let me harness the energy that's left behind when a witch dies violently." I said to them Bonnie nodded.

"I didn't know you and father witch were so close." Damon said to me I shook my head.

"We weren't but when he gave me my powers back, he gave me a message. If I can find the spot in town, where the old Salem witches were burned, I can harness their energy to use when I need it." I said to him.

"Great. We'll have to put that on our list of things to do today. Harness ancient dead-witch power." Damon said.

"You know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie said I knew where they were burned but I won't tell them just yet.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Damon said I looked over at Jeremy, Jeremy is reading one of the grimoires.

"Are we gonna have to read through every one of these books till we find the right spell?" Jeremy asked because it would take so long to read all.

"Not exactly." I said. I looked over at the shelf, and closed my eyes and raised my hands I concentrated on finding the grimoire we'll need. All of the books fall and one of them opens right in front of me and I take it.

"It's this one." I said.

"Great. Grab the rest. Let's go." Damon told us he grabbed Luka's body. Me, Jeremy, Bonnie grabbed the grimoires the one I need is placed under my arm.

"Where should we put them" Asked Bonnie.

"In my truck I'll look after them" I say as I walked over to my truck I opened the boot they placed them all in, I looked over at Damon and saw him placing Luka's dead corpse in the boot of his car. We all waited till Damon finished burying Luka's body, Bonnie, Jeremy got into my truck we followed Damon's car to an abandoned house.

"Is this the spot Emily Bennett was killed, too?" Jeremy asked.

"Founders thought it was poetic burning her where the other witches burned." Damon said I nodded.

"How do you know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie asked him

"'Cause I tried to save her. Emily was just my key to getting Katherine back before I knew what a nasty little bitch Katherine was." Damon said me and Jeremy laughed. We stopped in front of the house

"You sure it's the right place?" Jeremy asked. Damon nods. We entered the house and walked around. Suddenly, Damon is unable to move.

"Whatever witchy prank you're playing, don't. It's not funny." Damon told me and Bonnie.

"I'm not doing anything." Bonnie said.

"Same here" I added.

"I can't move." Damon complained, suddenly his skin burned.

"Oh, my ring's not working. Do something." Damon begged as he was in pain, I might feel bad for him at this moment in time. Me and Bonnie both concentrated and closed our eyes. Damon can movek now.

"I don't think the witches like you being here." I joked.

"I guess this is the right place." Jeremy says

"I'm gonna go wait outside." Damon says then he leaves.

"Can you hand me the grimoire?" I asked Jeremy.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Are you worried about me?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course I am." Jeremy says. I take the grimoire from him and kissed him.

"I'm sure." I say. I opened the grimoire and see a letter. I read's it. Voices are whispering around us.

"What is that?" Jeremy asked.

"Spirits of the witches who died here, I can feel them." I tell them.

"I can too" Bonnie says.

"All right. What are they saying?" Jeremy asks us.

"I can't tell." I say Bonnie agrees me and Bonnie walks out of the room and down into the basement. Jeremy follows us.

"Where are you two going?" He asks. We stopped in the basement.

"Here. This is it. Help me set the candles." Bonnie asks him. The whispers have gotten louder now.

"What the hell are they saying?" He asks us. Me and Bonnie both concentrate and close our eyes. We both opened them

"What is it?" Jeremy asks.

"Nothing." I say. All the candles light up at the same time)

"They're ready" Me and Bonnie said together.

Me and Bonnie's eyes are closed. The voices around us just keep getting louder. We both begins to cry.

"Bryony, Bonnie? You're both scaring me." He says then we both screamed.

"Bryony, Bonnie!" He yells He tries to get closer to us but he's thrown against the wall. Me and Bonnie's screaming is getting louder. Jeremy can't get up. Suddenly all the voices stop. Jeremy gets up and rushes over to me and Bonnie. We're crying.

"You ok?" He asked us.

" We both did it." I said to him, Jeremy hug me and cradled me.

It's okay." He said to me. Soon me and Bonnie pulled ourselves together, me Bonnie and Jeremy are outside.

"All right, well, there has to be something in the grimoire to help us translate that chant." Jeremy said.

"It was just a warning." I told him

"Heh. What kind of warning?" He asks.

"It's not important." I tell him.

"Uh, look, it is important to me, ok?" He says to me.

"It's a lot of power for me and Bonnie to have access to. They're just telling us to be careful with it." I tell him.

"Well, exactly how much power can you draw from a hundred dead witches?" He asks. Me and Bonnie both closed our eyes and concentrates. The leaves fly around us. The sky turns black and we can hear the thunder. We both opened our eyes and the weather goes back to normal.

"The answer to your question is a lot." I told him Bonnie agrres.

"Can you drop me back home" Bonnie asked I noded, I drove her back, me and Jeremy drove to his house. Jeremy is reading the grimoire and I joined him.

"I told you to not worry about that." I said to him.

"A warning. That's all you felt like telling me? This is some kind of warning, Bonnie. It says if you use too much of your powers at once, it'll kill you. How much would it take to kill an Original?" He asked.

"All of it." I told him

"No. I'm not gonna let you do that." He told me/

"Jeremy, do you think I was born with these powers so I could float feathers and blow out candles? There's a reason I was called to do this." I said to him.

"No one's called to get themselves killed. Plus Elena's not gonna let you die for her." He says to me.

"That's why you're not gonna tell her." I told him.

"Do you even understand what you're saying right now?" He tells me.

"It's not just for Elena, Jeremy. It's for you. It's for everyone. If I am the only one who can put an end to this, then it'll be my decision, no one else's. Mine." I tell him.

"Only one of us can use this amount of power so if something happens me or Bonnie can do it" I tell him.

"I'm leaving, my mother is still finding it hard with Tyler leaving and all" I say to him, we both kiss then I drove back home.

The next day I changed into a tank top, grey jumper, Leopard print jumper, black leggings , a pair of black high heels boots, my jewellery applied make up I drove to school the bell rung I walked to History sat in my seat beside Elena. She show me a poster for the decade dance I said yes and we smiled Elena looks back at Stefan. The Alaric arrives.

"Hello, class. What are we learning today?" He asked.

"With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week." Dana told him.

"Right. The sixties." He says. He sees me and Elena. He looks at us for a while and turns to the board. 'what was that about?'.

"The, uh, ahem..." He says and writes on the boeard.

"The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but... Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the... we walked on the moon. There was Watergate." He says I cut him off.

"Watergate was the seventies, Ric. I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman" I said to him jokingly.

"Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Bryony." He says we learnt about the sixties all lesson. Me and Jeremy are in the cafeteria.

"Did you tell Elena what it's going to take for you to do that Klaus spell?" Jeremy asks.

"No, and you're not, either." I told him again.

"Well, she's gotta know you can't do it, nor should Bonnie too" He said.

"You don't know I can't. Have a little faith in me." I tell him.

"That's not fair. You can't harness the power of a hundred dead witches. It'll kill you." He said concernly.

"Shh! We don't know that for certain. You promised to keep my secret, I'm trusting you. I'm going through with this, and if you tell anyone, I swear..." I started to say to him.

"What? What are you gonna do?" He asks but then Elena and Bonnie joined us.

"Hey, Jer. How you doing? Are you ok at the house alone with John?" She asks him.

"It's not ideal." He says and gets up.

"You haven't heard from Jenna, have you?" She asks.

"It looks like she's staying on campus. Look I'm- I'm late for class" He says. And leaves, both Bonnie and Elena sits down with me.

"What's going on?" She asked me.

"I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight." I lied to her.

"Oh." Elena laughs when Dana comes over to us

"Hey, Bryony, there you are. Ok. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight." She says.

"Tell him she has a boyfriend." Bonnie says to her.

"You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus." She says to me, me Bonnie and Elena frozw.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Elena asks hr.

"His name's Klaus. I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot." She repeats. Bonnie looks around us.

"Where is he? Is he here?" Bonnie asks.

"I don't know." She says.

"She's being compelled." Bonnie tells us.

"But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How cute is that?" Dana says then leaves.

"I'm going to call Stefan, we'll meet at the boarding house after school" Elena says.

"I'll text Ric" I said then left.

**-Meeting at the boarding house, Klaus is in town, Elena is panicking – Bryony**

I text him then soon I received a text back

**-Alright- Ric**

Soon the day passed by I drove straight to the boarding house, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and Elena are in the living room.

"So we go to the dance, we find him." Damon says.

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like." Stefan told back to him.

"Something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply." Damon guesses I laughed at his response.

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school." Stefan says. He looks at Me, Elena and Bonnie.

"I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?" He asks then, someone knocks on the door. It's Alaric.

"There you are." Damon said to his drinking buddy.

"Sorry I'm late." Explained Ric

"Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move." Damon asks him.

"Why do you always come to the school dances, is it because you want to go to high school again" I smirked cunningly over to Damon.

"No" He smirked back.

"Ok, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?" Elena asked.

"Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him." Bonnie said.

"Same here, but only one of us can do it at a time" I added.

"That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around." Ric put out there.

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he..." Damon says as he rushes over to me but I just throw him on the other side of the room with my powers, without touching him I smirked.

"Well, I was impressed." Stefan said.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can." Bonnie said we all talked about it I soon left to get ready for the dance I drove to school Jeremy was there waiting for me.

"Hey" I said to him.

"You look beautiful" He commented and smiled I smiled back we both kissed each other.

"Lets, go I said to him. We started dancing then the plan was set into motion, Jeremy and the others left I was on lookout lucky me I danced with Matt and Caroline kept going to get punch, soon the danced ended. Jeremy texted me what happened, I left went home, before I changed Elena texted me for help, I changed into a pair of Skinny jeans, I tank top my Jacket, I pair of converse I ran to the Salvatore building house I crept quietly in I met Elena we went into the basement where Elijah was I watched as Elena pulled out the dagger we sat back and waited.


	16. Klaus

A/N: Sorry the ending on the last bit of last chapter was cut short I just needed to get to this part + Sorry for any grammar mistakes

Me and Elena are still waiting for Elijah to wake up. Suddenly he wakes up. Me Elena rushes over to him. He's in shock when he sees us.

"Elijah." Me and Elena say.

"Klarissa, Katerina!" He says in shock I'm confused of what he first said.

"Elijah! It's me, it's Elena and Bryony." She tells him

"Oh, my God." Elijah says I think that he might be in a trance. He closes his eyes. As me and Elena gets closer but his body spazzes. He gets up.

"I can't- I can't breathe! What's happening to me?" He gasps. He rushes over the door but stammers against the doorway. I rushed over to him and holds him up.

"I can't... I can't be in this house." He said.

"You're not invited in." I whispered.

"Get me out of here." Elijah said. He slams into another wall and disappears. Me and Elena both run after him and go to the front door. Elijah is outside. He tries to enter but he can't enter.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Shh!" Elena said, She shows him that Stefan and Damon can hear and she whispers)

"I'll tell you. Not here. Can I trust you?" Elena whisprered.

"Can I trust you?" Elijah whispers too, she gives him the dagger. He takes it. We got into Elena's car both of them in the front I was in the back; Elena drove away from the boarding house. She parks her car. Elijah is next to her. He's drinking blood from a blood bag that Elena gave him.

"You look better." I told him.

"Where did you get the dagger?" Elijah asked.

"We'll tell you everything. But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word." She asks him.

"Your ability to make demands has long passed." Elijah replied.

"No demands. I'm offering you my help. And in return, I want yours." She asks.

"And why should I even consider this?" He asks.

"The same reason that you haven't killed me. You need my help to kill Klaus. And I need you." Elena says, her phone rings. She answers. It's Stefan.

Stefan: Where are you? Are you okay?

Elena: Yes, I'm fine.

Stefan: Where's Elijah?

Elena: He's right here.

Stefan: Where? I'm on my way.

Elena: No, Stefan, Elijah and I need some time alone.

Stefan: Listen to me. He can't be trusted he'll use you to get to Klaus.

Elena: Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor. I can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself.

Stefan: You can't do this alone.

Elena: It's my decision, Stefan. Please respect it. And make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch.

(She hangs up. Elijah holds his hand out. Elena gives him her phone).

"He's here." I said to him.

"Klaus is here?" He asked.

"He's taken over Alaric's body" I said back to him

"Of course he has. One of his favorite tricks." Elijah said.

"Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him." Elena asked him

"Yes, I do." He replied.

"Why, are we here" I groaned as we got out. Elijah knocks on the door. My mother opens it.

"Bryony, Elijah, Elena! What are you doing here? What happened?" She asks.

"I've had a bit of an incident, Carol. I'm hoping you could help." He asks.

"Well, I'm on my way to a meeting, so I—" She started to say.

"_It won't take but a minute of your time."_ He compels her. She smiles.

"Of course. Anything you need." Mum said.

"Thank you." He replied. We entered.

"Well, first things first. I'm going to need a change of clothing." Elijah asks.

"Well, we can try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet." Mom said.

"Wonderful." Elijah replied. She goes upstairs.

"Bryony, find a suit for him, I need to go to my meeting sweetheart" Mom asked me.

"Sure, Mom" I said I smiled she left.

"How did you know she's not on vervain?" I asked.

"'Cause I'm the one who got her off it. Right before you and your friends killed me. Twice. If you'll excuse me. I'll be down in a moment." He said.

"Follow me" I said to Elijah, he follows me up stairs, and I walked into my mother's room to the wardrobe found one of my dad's suits.

"Is this one ok?" I asked him.

"It's wonderful" He replies.

"You can change in my room" I said and showed him my room.

"Don't touch anything" I said then left and waited for him. We were sitting down now.

"So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us." He asks.

"No. I'm sorry." I reply.

"And Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died." He asked.

"Klaus took her. We think that she may be dead." I said too.

"I doubt that. Not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did." Elijah told us.

"I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him." Elena asks.

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay. There was a time... I'd have done anything for Klaus." Elijah told us.

"Yes. Klaus is my brother." Elijah said.

"I heard that. I'm still processing." Elena said she was in shock.

"Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is "O.M.G."" He says and then drinks tea, I laugh.

"There's a whole family of Originals?" Elena asked.

"My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children." He told us.

"So your parents were human?" I asked.

"Elijah: Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Bryony, Elena. Just know... We're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all vampires were created." He told us.

"Right, but Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead?" I asked him.

"I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad... dead. Come. " He said.

"Your going to hold that against her" I laughed, we walked to the gardens.

"So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned." He told us.

"That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from." I asked.

"Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance." He said I nodded.

"So the Sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?" She asks.

"Right. The curse of the Sun and the Moon. It's all so... Biblical-sounding, don't you think?" He smiles.

"What's so funny?" She asked him.

"Klaus and I faked the Sun and Moon curse dating back over a thousand years." He said.

"But if there's no curse..." She asks.

"There's a curse. Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus." He says.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked him.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. And you are his only hope." Elijha said.

(Elena's phone keeps vibrating in Elijah's pocket)

"What is this curse?" She asks.

(The phone is still vibrating)

"Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please." Elijah demads.

(He gives her the phone. She answers. It's Stefan)

Elena: Stefan… what's wrong? No. No, no, no, no. Ok, I'll be right there.

(She hangs up and looks at Elijah)

"Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her." Elena told him

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement." He told her.

"She's my family, Elijah. I have to. I'll be back. You have my word." Elena said to him

"That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it." He tells her.

"Thank you." Elena replies, She runs to her car. Elijah looks at her.

"Tell me. What is Klaus' curse?" I say to him as we walked in.

"Please." Elijah gestures for me to sit. I did so. He sits down next to me.

"My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day." Elijah

"A war between the species?" I spoke.

"The vampires... and the werewolves." Elijah replied.

"So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?" I asked.

"He's both. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant." He tells me.

"That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?" I asked as I figured it out.

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone." He said.

"But you helped him?" I said to him.

"I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die." He said.

"We have the dagger now. We can stop him." I tell him.

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work." He said.

"What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?" I asked.

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species… at the hands of the servants of nature themselves." He say.

"I'm a witch I can chanell the amount of power.

"The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power... can kill Klaus." He said.

"What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?" I asked.

"I can channel that much power" I told him.

"But you can't because of the fullmoon, I know that you're a werewolf Bryony" He told me I gulped.

"Don't tell anyone I beg of you" I begged him.

"Don't worry it is not my place" He said.

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know." He said.

"You found a way to save the life of the doppelgänger?" I asked.

"Yes, Bryony. I did. But unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out." He said I nodded.

"You cared about her, didn't you?" I asked.

"It's a common mistake, I'm told. And it's one I won't make again. He tell me.

"I got to go somewhere but Elena will come back" I told him he said goodbye, I grabbed my truck keys and drove, I was driving to Alaric's Apartment. I met Maddox on the way up he walked in first.

"Maddox, what took you so long?" Alaric/Klaus asked.

"You've got a lot of luggage." Maddox replied. Two men enter with luggage I entered too.

"Bryony, Greta, Finally" Alaric/Klaus said to us Alaric/Klaus he placed a kiss on my hand.

"Hello, love. Nice body. You ready to get out of it?" I asked. Two other men arrive with a giant box. Katherine looks at them. Me, Maddox and Greta are casting the spell. "Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Uenes Fes Matos Et Sonos! Ex Totum Exum Maleo Matos!" There are candles all around us. Klaus/Alaric is standing next to the box. Katherine is looking at us. We stopped and looked at Alaric. He opens his eyes and looks at Katherine and me.

"Bryony, Elena?" He said. He collapses. Maddox opens the box and Klaus gets out of it and looks at Alaric.

"Now that's more like it." Klaus smiles…


	17. The Last Day The Sun Also Rises,ep 22

A/N: Sorry for any grammar mistakes.

People say that when you grow older you change, for this past year I have found out many things about myself, you can say I've learned who I really am. A witch and also I have come to terms that I am a werewolf after I activated the Lycanthropy curse. I know that the gang are planning to kill Klaus, My friends don't even know the real me not even Jeremy, my boyfriend. What can I do, what ide do I choose? Good or evil which will it be? I met Greta back in Florida soon after I activated the curse she helped me with learning spells and rituals we were both two powerful witches some vampires even feared us at times then Greta introduced me to Klaus. Soon after I made an alliance with I learnt about the werewolf curse he told me about Katerina Petrova what she did, ran away before the sacrifice and took the moonstone. I told him that I was a werewolf he didn't mind at all even though werewolf and vampires are mortal enemies then he told me a secret that he was part werewolf too and of how he wanted break the curse. I changed a lot when I was in Florida I grew up matured, I decided to dye my hair black, have my tongue and belly button pierced then I had some more ear piercings done too (nobody has pointed out about my new piercings since I arrived back in Mystic Falls). Back to the present moment in time I was just waking up I looked around I was on the couch in Alaric's apartment I looked to see Alaric on the floor still passed out from last night. I looked over to see Klaus standing there in the kitchen area; he had a smile on his face when he saw that I have woken up.

"Hello love, sleep well?" He asked.

"It was fine" I said as I sat up.

"I got to go back home my mother will be worried" I told him and stood up.

"The sacrifice happens tonight" He said to me I froze.

"I forgot, when will I see you again?" I asked him.

"Soon" He replied I left and drove back home and unlocked the door.

"Mum, I'm back!" I shouted then I saw my mother laying there on the floor not moving.

"Mum!" I yelled as I ran over to her I checked her pulse it was steady I grabbed my phone from my jacket pocket I dialed 911.

"Hello, what is you emergency?" The person asked.

"I need an ambulance it's my mum she had a bad fall" I said.

"What is the address" The person on the line said.

"It's the Lockwood Mansion" I replied I soon hanged up after the person said that an ambulance is on its way it soon arrived they took her in the ambulance I rode in the back being at my mother's side she was taken to have scans I waited in the waiting room anxiously waiting for a doctor come to tell me if she's alright. After an hour has passed I must have drank I cup or two of coffee whilst waiting a doctor came over to me.

"She is going to be fine, she just had a bad fall, but she is going to be out of it for a while you can go and see her now" The Doctor told me.

"Thank you" I replied and faintly smiled I went to my mums room and I sat beside her.

"Mom" I said to her.

"Bryony" She said you could tell that she was out of it then I saw Tyler coming over in to the room.

"Mom" He said and went up to her.

"Tyler" She smiled I motioned for Tyler to walk out of the room for a chat, I closed the door behind me.

"So you finally decided to show your face again" I spoke to him.

"Bryony I…" He started to say but I cut him off.

"What Tyler, you just left town no word to me, mum was upset because you left, I had to deal with things whilst you've been away" I told him straight.

"I'm sorry" Tyler said to me.

"Leave it" I shot back.

"Tyler are you ready to go" Jules said as she approached.

"Yeah, Bryony I got to go" He said whilst walking away.

"Go to hell!" I shouted to him as he left.

I went back to the room and sat beside my mother, my phone was turned off hours has passed it was nearly time I grabbed my back and I walked deep into the woods I hid my phone by the abandoned house I walked away from there. Then I felt the pain I screamed as I felt my bones breaking it was coming…

I woke up I was in the woods still but there weren't any bodies around me I looked up to see Elijah standing there he threw me some clothes to put on when I put them on he was polite and turned around and looked the other way.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Helping you, you better go back to the abandoned house quick, Elena and Jenna are dead" He Said to me I froze yet again.

"What about Klaus?" I asked.

"Alive" Elijah replied I ran to the house and grabbed my phone then walked in.

"Where have you been?" Jeremy asked me as he hugged me.

"The hospital my mother had a fall" I told him.

"Sorry"

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Caroline and Tyler was captured and they were going to be used for the sacrifice, but Damon saved and freed them, but Klaus took Jenna their using her as the vampire in the sacrifice Klaus turned her and I don't know if Elena is dead or alive, Damon, Bonnie, Stefan and Elijah went over there to kill Klaus" He said to me.

"Wow" Me and Jeremy sat down we were reading one of Jonathan Gilbert's journals, John is writing something whilst Alaric was waiting anxiously.

"We should have heard from them by now." Alaric said at the door way.

"Did you read all this?" Jeremy asked John.

"I did." John replied.

"So you understand what happened to the child's mother after the baby was brought back to life?" I asked John

"She saved her daughter. She found peace." John said.

"John..." Jeremy said. He gets up and gives a letter to him. We stood up.

"I need you to give this to Elena for me and also this." He gives him his magical ring and a letter Jeremy looked down at it.

"Oh, hey, what's going on here?" Alaric asked confusedly. John looks at us.

"Take care of each other. Please." He says we look at each other then we heard a noise from upstairs.

"I think they're here!" Alaric said he and Jeremy went upstairs I looked over to John.

"Bye" I said to him and went upstairs.

"How is she?" Jeremy said as he and Alaric ran up the stairs

"I don't know yet." Damon says he's looking at Elena.

"What about Jenna?" Alaric asks him. Damon looks at him but doesn't say anything.

"No." Alaric said, Jeremy looked at him

"I'm sorry, Jeremy." Damon said looking at him, Alaric walked away. I looked over to see john look at us then he goes outside, Elena wakes up and gasps for air

"Elena!" Damon says Jeremy went straight over to her. Alaric walks back over quickly.

"Damon?" She whispers and looks around.

"How do you feel?" He asked her.

"I feel fine." She replied we were relieved. I looked and see John looks at us. He takes a breath, closes his eyes and then collapses. He's dead. Soon after things were sorted out I went back home, the funeral was tomorrow.

The next day I got dressed for Jenna's and Johns funeral I was wearing a black dress, black high heels, my hair was curled, I applied waterproof mascara and eyeliner. I walked downstairs to see Tyler in the hallway I haven't talked to him since the other day at the hospital.

"Bryony wait" He said to me.

"What?" I asked back.

"I 'm sorry, I left" He told me.

"You're not leaving again are you?" I asked him.

"Nope"

"I got to go to a funeral" I said to him I drove over to the Cemetery and walked to where the others were.

"Hey" I said as I walked over to Jeremy.

"Hi" He replied and pulled me into a hug. The funeral started I stayed silent Elena and Ric placed flowers on the graves when it finished I turned away and started walking over to my father's and Uncle Mason's graves, I paid my respects I looked over to my side to see Damon standing there.

"Hey" He said softly.

"Hi" I replied.

"Are you ok?" He asked me I shaked my head.

"No, do you know I didn't even go to my father's funeral, I was in Florida living the life/2 I said to him as tears began to fall.

"It weren't you fault" Damon said to me.

"He made me leave home to protect me" I cried.

"Your family loves you" Damon said, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"Shh it's going to be ok" Damon soothed me I cried into his shoulder we pulled away later but his hand locked with mine then he coughed.

"What's the matter I asked him.

Nothing" He lied.

"You're lying what's the matter?" I asked him looking at me he pulled up his sleeve there was a werewolf bite it was bad.

"When I was saving Caroline and Tyler, your brother bit me he was starting to transform" He told me.

"Well find a away" I told him.

"There is no way" He replied.

"I know something about a werewolf bite which I read about" I told him.

"A Werewolf Bite is an extremely poisonous and toxic fluid that is produced by the saliva glands within a werewolf's mouth. The venom is commonly injected into vampires as a means of infecting and eventually killing vampires.

Whenever a vampire is bitten by a werewolf, the poison will be passed from the werewolf's mouth into the vampire's bloodstream. Once the blood is contaminated by the toxic fluids, the vampire's heart will pump the venom throughout their cardiovascular system which will cause the venom to infect every cell it passes within the body. Over the span of approximately one week, the venom will have saturated all cells within the body, and will the cause the vampire to die a slow and painful death. The bite will also cause a vampire to hallucinate and go rabid." I told him.

"Oh great" He says.

"We'll find a way" I told him, I felt him let go of my hand and he disappeared. After that I went back home, the next day I woke up I changed clothes I applied make up, I drove over to the abounded house Stefan called for my help to find a cure for Damon and to meet him at the abounded house.

"I'm not sure this is going to work." I told him as I lit a candle using a match.

You've done a séance before, right? Contacted Emily Bennett. Maybe one of the witches might know how to help Damon." Stefan said as we stood us.

"Let's just hope they want to." I told him, I closed my eyes and started casting the spell. Some voices are whispering around us.

"Fes matos Vanex, On di mox, Fero Audio!"

"Bryony!, Bryony!" I heard Stefan say I opened my eyes.

"Emily." I said. (Emily speaks through her, with her own voice)

Bryony/Emily: Why have you come here, Stefan?

Stefan: I need your help. I need to know if there's a spell that can heal a werewolf bite.

Bryony/Emily: No. Nature ensures a balance to everything.

Stefan: Is that true... or are you just saying no because it's Damon?

Bryony/Emily: Perhaps it is his time to die.

Stefan: No. That's not balance. That's punishment.

Bryony/Emily: I will not give you what you want.

Stefan: So you're saying that there's an answer to give? Please, if you know something, just tell me. Help me save my brother. I screamed then fallen on the floor.

"Bryony!" Stefan said I started holding my head.

"They don't want us here. They think I'm abusing their power." I told him.

"They know something. There's an answer. They just don't want to tell me." He said.

"I heard them say a name." I told him.

"What was it?" He asks me.

"Klaus." I said and looked at him. Later on I went and Met Caroline, and Jeremy we were watching gone with the wind in the town's square.

"All this waiting around for news is ruining Scarlett for me." Caroline whispered.

(Jeremy's phone rings. He answers. It's Alaric)

Jeremy: Alaric. Hey.

Alaric: Tell me you're with Elena.

Jeremy: She went to go see Damon. I thought that's where you were?

Alaric: No, he just escaped. I think he's looking for her, and the cops are after him. Listen, he's in bad shape, Jeremy, so if you find her, get her somewhere safe, ok? I'm on my way.

(He hangs up)

"If Damon is off the rails, there is nothing you can do to stop him. Let us take care of it." I told Jeremy we were all standing up.

"You keep doing this. You left me behind before, and guess what Jenna still died. Now I'm going to find my sister. You go ahead and you try to stop me." Jeremy says then leaves I looked over at him. Me and Caroline were looking around then Jeremy called me.

"Hey, it's me. I'm with Damon at The Grill." Jeremy says moments later I hear a gunshot Jeremy isn't responding.

"Jeremy!" I said as Me and Caroline rushed over to him.

"Mom. Mom, what did you do?" Caroline asks her mum.

"I was aiming for Damon." She said.

"He still has his ring." Caroline said.

"She's human. The ring won't work on him. Caroline…" I said as tears felled down my checks

"I got it." Caroline says she bites her wrist and puts it in Jeremy's mouth.

"Come on, Jeremy. Just drink. Go on, Jeremy. Drink." She says.

"What are you doing?" Sherriff Forbes asked in shock.

"I'm helping him. Jeremy, drink. Please. Please. Please" Caroline says. He doesn't drink because he's dead. Alaric comes over I'm still crying.

"Bryony, what's going on?" He asks then he sees Jeremy

"Oh, my God." He says

"I know what I need to do." I said and stood up and looked to Alaric.

"I need you to grab him. T-take him with us." I stuttered

"No, no, no, no. You can't move him. This is a crime scene." Sheriff Forbes said.

"Mom, you let them go." Caroline tells her Alaric grabs Jeremy.

"All right, come here, buddy. I got you. I got you." He says to Jeremy. We took him to the abounded house placed him in the basement on the floor.

"Is this even possible?" He says as he places Jeremy on the floor.

"There's a spell for it if they'll give me the power to use it." I told him. I knelt next to Jeremy's head is on my legs. My hand on his head. I began to cast the spell. Voices whisper around us.

"Victas Fasmatis, Ex Saleto, Revertas Fesmatis! U Victas, Victas Fesmatis, Ex Saleto!"

"No" I said.

"What? What is it?" Ric asks.

"They're angry at me for coming back here. They don't wanna help." I said.

"Well, they have to!" Alaric says.

"They said there'll be consequences." I replied.

"Well, he's just a kid. Tell 'em to shut up!" Ric says I continued the to cast the spell my nose began to bleed, I was crying.

"Emily. Emily! I know you're there. Please help me. I love him." I said looking up then the whispering stopped. I cradled his head.

"No!" I cried, then Jeremy opens his eyes

"Oh my god." I said looking at him.

"Bryony" He said,

"Oh, my God, Jeremy. Oh, my God." I said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter. You're ok. You're ok." I cried smiling.

"Thank you." I raised my head and said. Soon later we left I went back home I was on my bed me and Jeremy were webcaming.

"Hey. What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Trying to figure out what's wrong with me. Feel different, weird." He said to me.

"Yeah, you were dead. It'd be weird if you felt normal." I told him.

"Bonnie, I, uh... I don't know how to thank you." He said to me.

"You can thank me tomorrow. And the day after that. And the day after that. Good night, Jeremy." I smiled to him.

"Good night." He said and smiled then the chat ended. Then I heard a noise coming from downstairs, I went down to see Klaus standing there.

"Klaus what are you doing here" I said to him.

"We're leaving come on" He said to me.

"No, I want to stay I'm not going with you I told him He shaked his head.

"No!, Your coming with me!" He yelled at me pinning me against the wall.

"No" I said to him again.

"You will come with me or I will kill everyone you love, what is he again, Jeremy I'll start with him" Klaus threatened.

"Ok, I'll go with you" I said in defeat.

"Come on love go and pack" Klaus told me, I went upstairs to my bedroom he followed. I grabbed to gym bag and filled them with clothes, shoes, jackets, my makeup, my phone charger, my laptop, a few grimoires I lastly gabbed my picture of me and Jeremy and placed it in the bag, I put the bags over my shoulder I wrote I note.

I need some time to figure things out - Bryony xx

"Ready" I said to him we went to a warehouse Klaus is looking at a coffin with Elijah in.

"I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family." Klaus says. He closes the coffin and looks at the two men

"Put him with the others. We're leaving town tonight." Klaus says to them. They puts him with others coffins. Stefan receives a text.

"So... Did Katerina make it in time?" Klaus asks him as he walks over to us.

"You won't be seeing her again, you know." Stefan says looking at him.

Klaus: Because she's on vervain? I've been around a long time, Stefan. I rarely get played for a fool. Besides, she won't get far. You'll help me see to that." Klaus told him

"What is it you really want from me?" Stefan said and walked up to him

"All will be explained in time. Once we leave this tragic little town." Klaus tells him and places his hand on Stefan's shoulder.

"Then are we done here? Can we go?" Stefan asks him.

"Not quite. You see, I have a gift for you." He says looking over

"Come here, sweetheart. Don't be afraid." He says to a girl she came over Klaus looks at Stefan

"See, I wanna make sure you honor our deal... That you'll be of use to me." He says, He bites the girl's neck and drinks her blood.

"I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt." Klaus says He releases her. She leaves, screaming. Stefan stops her, bites her and drinks her blood until she's dead. Klaus looks at him.

"Now we can go." Klaus says.

"Come on love" He says to me and then we left Mystic Falls…


	18. The Birthday

It has been a few months since I have left Mystic Falls, agreeing with Klaus to go with him and Stefan on the condition if I stayed in Mystic Falls he would kill everyone I loved including Jeremy my boyfriend. We have been traveling most of the time Klaus was obsessed with a plan of creating hybrids we've been looking for a werewolf for a few months no luck but I think that their on the right path they're getting closer. I looked over to see Klaus there he was the one driving the car I was in the seat beside him and then Stefan is in the back, Klaus smiled at me I faintly smiled back. The car soon came to a stand =still it was now nightfall we were in Tennessee now.

"Remember the plan me and Bryony are going to go to the house ask to you the phone after they invited us in…" Klaus told us I exited the house and followed him, he grabbed my wrist and vamp speed in front of a lady and made her gasp.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Klaus said in an American accent which was quite if I must say myself.

"Can I help you?" She asked us.

"Yeah, our, uh... Our car ran out of gas a couple milled back. It feels that we've been walking forever. Yours is the first house we've come to. We were hoping that we could use your phone" Klaus said to her in his American accent.

"Don't you have a cell phone?" She asked.

"Heh. Yeah" Klaus said and pulled out his cell phone.

"Battery died" he said.

"Same here" I said and showed her my phone.

"Look, I promise I'm not a serial killer. I just want to use your phone" Klaus lies to her.

"Sure" she sighs and turns.

"So... We can come in?" I asked.

"No. I'll get the phone and bring it out to you" she told us.

"I thought you country folk were supposed to be trusting" Klaus said to her in his normal English voice and accent.

"I'm from Florida" she shot back.

"Well that explains it" Klaus said and grabs her by the throat.

"Now, show us a little Southern hospitality. Sweet pea" he compels her. She invited us in, we walked over to the door she went in me and Klaus waited.

"What's going on?" The other lady asked as she saw us.

"Please don't be alarmed. We're told Ray Sutton lives here" I spoke to them.

"He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly" she said.

"But I expect he makes it home once a month. That's what I thought. Where is he now? If I have to make you tell me... it's going to be infinitely more painful for you. Heh. "Klaus said then she began to run.

"I love it when they run" Klaus says as we follow her she was going to the other door to escape but Stefan was there waiting.

"He's in Talley. It's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort, it's off Highway 41" she told us.

"Thank you, my live. Now... may my friend come in and play?" Klaus asked the blonde girl.

"Yes" she cried. Stefan entered the house.

"Kill this one quickly. Make that one suffer. We'll be in the car" Klaus told him we walked out and shut the door. As we walked away we heard screaming coming from the house.

"What the matter love?" Klaus asked me.

"Nothing, after these few months I've gotten use to the screaming and the killing" I told him emotionless.

"Have you?"

"I've killed people before when I'm in my wolf form I can't control myself I end up waking up and find people dead and ripped up" I tell him we were in the car I was looking out.

"Your American accent isn't that bad" I tell him.

"Is that so" he chuckled.

"I am happy you think so, live" He mocked in an American accent, soon Stefan arrives back.

"Is it done?" I asked.

"Yes" Stefan replies I started feeling tired and soon drifted to sleep but to be woke up to someone nudging my arm. I opened my eyes to see Klaus with my phone in his hand.

"Your phone won't stop buzzing answer it, live" he tells me I nod and take it from him.

"None of you say a word" I tell them as I answer it it was Jeremy.

"Hey" I say to him.

"Hi" he replies, I see that he's working.

"Working hard?" I smile.

"You need to come home. It's boring here without you" he tells me.

"You think your bored, I'm stuck traveling with my creepy mental Uncle's" I lie to him.

"How's the Grill treating you?" I asked him.

"It's teaching me the value of a mundane human experience" he says to me.

"A summer job is good for you. You need some normal in your life" I tell him, them the light where he was flashing and turned off and on.

"What was that?" I ask him.

"Nothing. Look, I gotta get back to work. I'll talk to you soon, okay " he says to me he was about to click on the end button but I stopped him.

"Wait. Wait, Jeremy. Is everything okay with you?" I ask him.

"Yeah, yeah, normal and mundane. Come home soon okay" it tells me then the video call ended.

"Creepy mental Uncles" Klaus asked.

"Well I couldn't really tell him 'oh Jeremy I was forced to leave town with Klaus the man who killed your sister and your aunt. And Stefan and I've been in a road trip with them witnessed as they killed many people'" I say sarcastically.

"Where here" Klaus tells us, we parked the car and entered the bar, Klaus vamp speed over to a bloke when he heard the name Ray being muttere I followed him over.

"Ray? Ray Stutton?" Klaus asked the man.

"Who wants to know?" The man replied to him.

"We've been looking everywhere for you" klaus tells him.

"Well we started in Florida. Pensacola. We met a young chap there... Who you you worked with before you moved to Memphis" I smirk to him cunningly.

"Now, he directed us to two lovely young women. And they led us here. To you" Klaus tells him.

"I think I'll be going" Ray says and was about to leave but Klaus stopped him.

"Not so fast, mate. You only just got here" Klaus tells him.

"Now, your type are very hard to come by" Klaus says to him he's about to leave but Stefan stops him.

"I wouldn't do that" Stefan tells him.

"Vampires" he says I shoke my head.

"I'm a werewolf like you" I smirked.

"You're swiftly-swift Ray. "Yes, my lady here is a werewolf and then my friend here is a vampire. He's compelled everyone in the bar. So don't look to then for any help" klaus tells him.

"I, however... an something else. A different kind of monster. I've got some vampire. I've git some wolf" Klaus smirked he we go again he's gloating bragging if how he's the only hybrid in the world and all...

"You what?" Ray asked confused.

"A hybrid, Ray. I'm both. You see, I want to create more of me" Klaus tells him.

"Now you being the first werewolf except my lady here that I've come across in many a moon. Pun intended, ray. Heh" Klaus tells him.

"We need you to direct us to your pack. So where can we find them, Ray?" I ask him.

"You can't compel me. It won't work" he says to Klaus.

"Can I get a scotch in the rocks, please?" I asked the barman.

"Ahem. Tell you what, Ray. We're going to play a little drinking game. Something I like to call Truth or wolfsbane" Stefan tells showing him.

"Oh this is gonna be fun, Ray." Klaus smirked to him. Me and Klaus were at the bar siting and watching Stefan throw darts at Ray we were drinking then a lady come over to us.

"Hello, Mr Klaus" she says to him.

"I have some information for you, you told me to tell you if I saw anything. I saw that guy's brother, Damon at the farm house" the layer told us Damon is still trailing us on search of Stefan.

"Well, thank you, Claudine. You just tell your friends to keep up the good work...with the neighbourhood watch, huh?" Klaus compels her.

"My brothers still in our trail?" Stefan asked.

"He's getting closer" I told him.

"I'm gonna have to deal with that" Klaus tells him.

"No, no, no. Let me handle it" Stefan says as Klaus us about to walk away Stefan grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Why should I let you leave?" Klaus asks him and turns around.

"Because you know I'll come back" Stefan says.

"Do I?"

"You saved my brother's life. On in your service" Stefan says to him.

"Oh. It all sounds so tedious and indentured. Aren't you even having the least but if gun? Huh?" I say cunningly and smirked and pointed at Ray.

"I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore" Stefan says to us and leaves. Hours passed we finally got the information out of Ray who is now lying on a pool table.

"Okay, it's a three-step process, Ray. This is step one. I want you to drink from my wrist" Klaus tells him.

"I already told you where to find the pack. What more do you want from me?" He asks.

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying, Ray?" Klaus asks him.

"I have great plans for you" Klaus tea him Klaus slices a cut in his arm and forces Ray to drink it m.

"He'll thank me for it later. There we go, thattaboy" Klaus says.

"What are you gonna do now?" Ray asks.

"It's time for step two, Ray" Klaus says and snaps his neck.

"You're back" I say to Stefan.

"Did you two doubt me?" He asks.

"Nor for a second. I knew you'd pass the test. Your still care for your brother, for your old life" Klaus says to him.

"No. I don't care about anything anymore" Stefan says.

"You put on a good show, Stefan. We almost beloved you" I started to say to him but Klaus cut me off.

"Let's hope, for your brothers sake, he does" Klaus says as we followed Stefan over to the bar.

"You never stop caring about family do you?" Klaus asks him.

"But everything you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go." I said to Stefan. I left and found a pay phone I sailed Elena mobile number.

"Hey it's me, Bryony" I say to her.

"Oh my god, where are you?" She asked.

"I just needed to get away for a whole I don't have too long" I tell her.

"Come home, we all miss you mainly your mother and Tyler" Elena says to me.

"Elena I can't not yet, anyways happy birthday" I tell her.

"Thank for the present" she tells me.

"Stefan called me tonight" she said I froze.

"W-what" I stutter.

"He didn't say anything but I knew it was him I told him to never let go" Elena said.

"I got to go back to my crazy mental uncles" I laughed.

"Bye" she said and I hanged up I walked back to the bar.

"Ready?" I asked Klaus ad I walked up to him.

"Let's go, love" he replied we got in the car Ray in the boot Stefan in the back I began to fall asleep.

A/N: Comment what you think


	19. The Hybrid

Why have so many things happened to me this pass year, last year I was just a normal kid going to school hanging with friends nothing out of the usual? I was normal, human. But now I am a witch and a werewolf and my friends aren't normal. I was sent to live with my Uncle but came back because my father had died, my brother became a werewolf. I left town with Klaus nobody know where I am I lied to everyone its all lies. I looked up to see Klaus he was carrying me bridal style I must of fallen asleep in the car and we needed to start walking I looked over to Stefan carrying Ray over his shoulder.

"Morning, love" Klaus said to me and smiled softly at me.

"Hey" I smiled back.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're in the Smokey mountains we need to find Ray's pack it's the full moon tonight" Klaus said to me I nodded.

"I can walk you know" I laughed.

"Alright, love" Klaus said to me and put me on the ground I began walking with them.

"Are you ok? Is Ray getting heavy?" Klaus asked Stefan.

"I'm fine" he replied.

"You sure about that" I started to say.

"We've been walking for quite some time now" Klaus added.

"Do you need some water or a little sit-down" I joked.

"You know. I get that we're all stuck together... but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great" Stefan told us.

"So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend" Klaus told him.

"Maybe it's because I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer" Stefan admitted to us.

"Thanks to our pal, Ray, we've found ourselves a pack" Klaus said as we approached a camp site full if werewolves, they all stopped and got up and looked up at us.

"Ray. Oh, my God" Pne said as she rushed to Ray's body as Stefan placed him on the ground.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Who are you?" She asked Stefan.

"The important question is, who I am?" Klaus said as we walked up to then.

"Please forgive the instruction. My name is Klaus" He told them and smirked.

"You're the hybrid" The lady said and stepped backwards.

"You've heard of me. Fantastic" Klaus said, we then sat down in a rock I was in the middle between Klaus and Stefan.

"It's fascinating, actually. A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon. A vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid" Klaus gloated, then Ray woke up and gasped for air.

"Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic" Klaus said which made me laugh.

"What's happening to me?" Ray asked.

"Bryony?" Klaus asked I stood up.

"Are any of you human?" I asked them.

"Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die" I told them all.

"Doesn't take much. Just a sip" Klaus added.

"Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend along for the ride" Klaus asked he and Stefan stood up, Klaus turned to a man who is human.

"You" Klaus said to him, he vamp speed over to him grabbed his arm and bit into his wrist and pushed him to the ground.

"No" the humans girlfriend screamed and ran towards Klaus he grabbed her.

"You don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is, I don't know how to stop" Stefan told Ray crouching down to his level.

"It's a new order, sweat heart. You join us or you die" Klaus said to the lady werewolf

"I'd rather die than be a vampire" she spat.

"Wrong choice" Klaus told her he but into his wrist and forced her to drink his blood, just then Ray drank the human's blood.

"She'll thank me for it later. Heh" Klaus said then snapped her neck.

"Okay, who next?" Klaus asked I smirked slightly. Soon Klaus turned them all.

"There" klaus said he gave the human some of his blood.

"Good as new. Now you relax, okay, mate? We're gonna need you when the rest if then wake up" Klaus compelled him, klaus got up and went to Ray.

"They're dead. They're all dead" Ray said but something is not right he's shivering.

"We'll, he's through his transition he should be felling better soon" Klaus said to us.

"So is this your mater plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves" Stefan asked Klaus.

"No, not slaves. Soldiers. Comrades" Klaus corrected him.

"For what war, might I ask?" Stefan asked him.

"Well, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares to pick the fight" Klaus to Stefan.

"What makes you so sue that they'll be loyal?" Asked Stefan.

"It's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the wining team. Something you'll learn... once you shake that depressive chip off your shoulder" klaus to him.

"That's why you're keeping me around? To witness my artifice adjustment?" Stefan laughed but I was cut off I noticed something wrong with Ray I then sat next to Ray looking at him. I grabbed his face and looked at him his eye.

"You'll know why I'm keeping you around... when I've decided that I want you to know" Klaus said.

"Something's wrong" I spoke.

"Huh, that shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan said and looked at Ray.

"Well, obviously" Klaus replied.

"You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" Ray asked he was shivering, me, Klaus and Stefan all holding our arms. I was thinking.

"Some master race" Stefan told Klaus.

"Lose the attitude" Klaus told him then the female werewolf woke up.

"Derek. Come feed your girlfriend" Klaus told the human then Ray got up and ran away.

"Go get him" Klaus told Stefan, Ray bitten Stefan then went away.

"Where did he go?" I asked Stefan as me and Klaus walked over to him.

"He git away. Forget him. Lets go" Stefan said a d started to walk away but Klaus stopped him and grabbed his arm.

" A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch" Klaus told him.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need your blood to heal me" Stefan told him

"Well, I tell you what. You find Ray and I'll heal you" Klaus told him.

"Heh. You can't be series" Stefan asked him.

"And you better hurry, because that bite looks nasty" I told him me and Klaus walked off to where the others were waking up. Hours passed.

"Klaus the sun is going down I'm going to be changing" I told him.

"Alright, love" he said.

"Look after my phone" I tossed it to him he caught it, I then felt my bones breaking I screamed then it all went black...


	20. The End Of The Affair

I woke up I was in the car but Klaus and Stefan were not, I looked down to see that I was all dressed up, who put my clothes on? I opened the car door to see Klaus and Stefan standing there they were looking outdoors.

"Where are we?" I asked Klaus.

"Chicago" he replied and smiled.

"Chicago was magical" Klaus said to us.

"Yeah, we'll, I'll take your word for it. Like I said, I don't remember most if it" Stefan said.

"Down to business, then?" Klaus said.

"Why am I still with you?" Stefan asked Klaus.

"We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?" Stefan asked him.

"We're going to see my favourite witch" Klaus to us.

"Excuse me" I coughed.

"Ok, second favourite. If anyone who can help us with our problem...it's her" Klaus said soon we arrived at a bar and went in.

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus asked Stefan.

"I can't believe this place is still here" Stefan said.

"You gotta be kidding me" The witch says as she walks in.

"So a hybrid walks into a bar, and says to the bartender-" Klaus was starting to say.

"Stop" she cut him off.

"You may be invincible, but that doesn't made you funny" she owned Klaus.

"I remember you" she said looking at Stefan.

"Yeah your Gloria"

"Shouldn't you be-?" Stefan was saying.

"Old and dead?" She asked.

"Now, if I die, who's gonna run this place, huh?" She asked.

"Gloria's a very powerful witch" Klaus told us.

"I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day" she said.

"Who's this?" She asked looking at me.

"Bryony Lockwood, she is also a hybrid but of another kind" Klaus told her.

"I am part werewolf, part witch" I smirked.

"The first off your kind" Gloria spoke I nodded.

"Stefan why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" Klaus asked hind.

Yeah, sure thing" he replied.

"You look ravishing, by the way" Klaus said to Gloria.

"Don't. I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind if news travels" she said as we sat down.

"So, what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse" Klaus said.

"Obviously you did something wrong" she told him.

"Look, every spell has a loophole. But my theory is that, a curse that old, we'd have to contact the witch who'd created it" I told him Gloria nodded in agreement.

"Well, that would be the Original witch, She's very dead" Klaus told us.

"I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help" I said to him.

"Bring me Rebekah" Gloria said to him.

"Rebekah. Rebekah is a but preoccupied" Klaus said looking around.

"She has what I need. Bring her to me" Gloria told us.

"What is this?" Stefan said we looked at him he was looking at a photo.

"I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place" Klaus to him.

"But this is me. With you" Stefan said with shock and showed us the photo, we then went off somewhere.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?" Stefan asked him.

"You said it that time had a lot of dark holes" Klaus replied to him.

"If you knew me? Why haven't you said?" Asked Stefan.

"I'm a little busy right now. Memory lane will have to wait" Klaus said but Stefan grabbed him.

"What the hell is going on? Answer me" Stefan asked him, Klaus grabbed Stefan's arm and put it off him.

"Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you " Klaus told him nothing changes much.

"Your sister?" Stefan asked as Klaus told us.

"So I knew another Original vampire?" Stefan asked.

"If you can't handle it, then don't ask" Klaus to him and walked over to a coffin and opened it, it was his sister neautilsed with a white oak dagger.

"I don't recognise her" Stefan told him.

"Don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper's is worse than mine" Klaus said and pulled out the dagger.

"Time to wake up, little sister" Klaus said.

"Any day now Rebekah" Klaus said as we waited.

"She's being dramatic" Klaus said.

"Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on?" Stefan asked him.

"I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?"

"Well, you have many useful talents" Klaus told him.

"Do I?"

"In fact, I learned some of my favourite tricks from you" Klaus said to him.

" I was you number one fan" Klaus said to him and started walking off I followed him.

"Why should I believe any of this?" Stefan asked him.

"When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar. The volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die" Klaus compelled a man.

"Why are you going?"

"You thing I'm lying Stefan you and I knew each other. You trusted me with one if your secrets and now I am going to prove it to you" Klaus told him.

"How?" I asked.

"We're going back to your old apartment Stefan" Klaus told us.

"What a charming little homestead" he said as we approved the apartment he noticed something and kicked the door open.

"Do you feel that? Is anybody here?" He said as we walked in.

"It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time" I said to them.

"Why's you bring us here?" Stefan asked.

"Your friend Liam Grant... the one who drank his wife's blood... I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret, it was all part if your special little ritual" Klaus said.

"To write it down. And relive the kill over and over again" Klaus smirked.

"You believe me now?" He asked and opened a secret cupboard door.

"Look what I found" Stefan said.

"1918, single malt" Stefan said and showed us a bottle.

"My favourite, let's go and find someone to pair with it" Klaus said as we left.

"I going get a dress" I said they nodded we went in a store Klaus went up to the lady at the till.

"You will let my friend here buy what she wants and it's all free" Klaus compelled her.

"Meet us at the bar when you're done" Klaus told me and left I picked out an outfit, changed into it and I also decided to get my hair dyed red (ginger), a few peeving my eyebrow pierced and some in my ears. I got some to put make-up on me and I didn't even have to pay for it. I walked back to the bar and sat next to Klaus he turned to me.

"You look beautiful, live " he smiled at me.

"I wanted a change" I smiled back.

"Where's Rebekah?" Gloria asked as she gave us our drinks.

"She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand" Klaus told her she went away I drank done of my beer.

"What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground" Klaus asked Stefan.

"This is why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people" Stefan told him and stood up.

"Well, that's certainly half it" Klaus told Stefan.

"What's the offer half?" Stefan asked.

"The other half, Stefan...is that you used to want to be wingman" Klaus said and slid us a tequila shot,

"To friendship" Klaus said we all clicked the glasses then I downed it. I poured myself and Klaus another we put some salt on our hand lick it then down it easily.

"Si in confused. If we were such great friends... then why do in only know you as the hybrid dick... who sacrificed my girlfriend on an altar of fire" Stefan said as we drank the alcohol.

"All good things must come to an end" Klaus told him.

"You compelled me to forget" Stefan said as Klaus told us of it.

"It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate" Klaus said.

"But why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks. Unless you're running from someone" Stefan questioned him.

"Story times over" klaus said.

"I need another drink. A real one" Stefan said then left, Klaus poured me more vodka.

"Last call. Drink them up" Gloria announced then u heard a sigh that brings to Damon Salvatore.

"I see they've opened the doors to the riffraff now" Klaus said.

"Oh, honey I've been called worse" Damon smirked. Klaus was play with one of the umbrellas you put on your drink.

"You don't give up, do you?" Klaus asked him.

"Give me my brother back and you'll never have to see me again" Damon said to him.

"I am torn. You see, I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die and that Bryony has to come with me or I'll kill all people she loves including you... but how many freebies did I really sign up for. And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so..." Klaus said.

"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker" Damon smiled then Klaus grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up in the air.

"Oh, dear, what was that? I'm a little boozy, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries" Klaus laughed and stabbed Damon but missed Damon was groaning.

"No, that's not it. Hmm..."

"Aah!"

"Oh almost" Klaus said.

"You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun" Damon said Klaua threw him at a table then he broke a chair and had a stake.

"You won't be any fun after your dead" Klaus said then about to stake Damon until I lit the stake in fire which meant that it's no use Klaus threw it away.

"Really?" Klaus asked me.

"You're not going to kill him under my watch" I growled to him.

"You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't wanna go back" Klaus told him and let him go. We went back to the warehouse.

"Rebekah, it's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are" Klaus called then she vamp doped over to him and stabbed him in the heart with the dagger.

"Go to hell, Nik" She smirked. But he pulled it out and dropped it.

"Don't pour. You l new it wouldn't kill me" Klaus told her.

"No, but I was hoping it would hurt more" she told him.

"I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah... so I'm gonna let that go just this once. I bought you a little peace offering. You can come in" Klaus told Stefan and he came in.

"Stefan" she said and smiled. Klaus walked over to him.

"Now you remember" he compelled Stefan.

"Rebekah" Stefan said remembering he walked over to her.

"Stefan" Klaus called.

"I remember you, we were friends" Stefan said.

"We are friends. And now the reason you're here. Bryony here tells d you know how to contact the Original witch" Klaus said to her.

"The Original witch?" She asked.

"What do you have the Bryony needs?" Klaus asked her, she felt her chest where a necklace should be.

"Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off" she asked.

"I didn't touch it" Klaus told her.

"We need to find it"

"Tell me that's not what she needs. Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!" He told her angrily she went if looked in the cupboard and there it. I looked over at Stefan he looked guilty he knows where it is.

"who is she" Rebekah asked me.

"Bryony Lockwood" I replied.

"Rebekah" she replied.

"Nik I'm leaving you I need to go back home" I told him.

"Ok" he said we walked out there was a taxi.

"You will drive her to where she says and she won't have pay" Klaus compelled the driver.

"Bye Rebekah, Stefan and Nik" I said then got in.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia" I said and then off the car drove it was hours until I arrived back


	21. Disturbing Behavior

I told the driver to drop me off at Caroline's house first. I knocked in the door she answered.

"Oh my god Bryony you're back" she screamed happily and pulled me into a right hug.

"Hey Care" I said to her.

"Come in" She said.

"Hey can I change?" I asked her.

"Sure" she replied I changed clothes and stuff I came back into the room.

"Why did you leave?" She asked me.

"Time to think, new change and now I'm back" smiled.

"Let's go to Elena's house" she said she drove there and knocked on the door.

"I come beating gift" Caroline says to Elena.

"Please say that's not chilli" Elena says Caroline says and steps in I show my face.

"Bryony" she says happily.

"I'm back" I called and hugged her.

"I leave town for the summer and everything goes to hell for the both of you?" I asked they noded.

"Bryony" I hear Jeremy say as he comes down the stairs.

"Jeremy" I say to him and hugged him tightly, we kissed. Me and the girls went into the kitchen.

"I just needed to get my heard around things for the summer" I told them.

"Since when did you learn how to cook?" Caroline asked Elena as she was helping Elena pouring it into a slow cooker.

"Damon helped a little." Elena told us.

"Damon's helping you cook now?" I asked.

"Both of you stop judging. He's just trying to be a good... ow!" Elena said holding her neck.

" Ahh! Did I splash you?

"No, no, my necklace." Elena says Gloria must be doing a spell

"It burned me." Elena says and takes the necklace off.

"Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing it." Caroline said which was kinda harsh.

"Caroline..." I told her.

"What, I'm just saying. If you're going to be "cooking" without Stefan." Caroline explains

"Let me see it." I asked I looked at the necklace and touches it but it's like an electric shock. Elena drops it. Me and Elena look at each other. Elena seems shocked Gloria is doing something.

"I'm going to go back home, I haven't been there yet" I told them.

"Okay, We'll see you at the party" They said I left and walked back home, I knocked on the door my mum opened it see seemed shock.

"Bryony" She said to me.

"Yeah mum I'm back" I said to her she smiled and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Where have you been?" She asked me.

"Started in Florida then to Tennessee and then to Chicago" I told her.

"Why did you leave?" She asked me.

"I needed time to think" I told.

"Come in" She told me, hours later I met Caroline and Elena in the garden they were on the bench I went over to them

"Hey, okay, I got. I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic affected the necklace" I said to them and sat down and opened my grimoire to a specific page, Elena gives me her necklace.

"It's going to take a while, so tell me if anyone's coming, ok?" I tell them

"So you're not, like, switching Salvatores, are you?" Caroline asks

"What?" Elena says.

"Caroline..." I told her.

"Stay focused." Caroline told me so I went back to the spell

"As your friend who worries for you daily, what is the deal with you and Damon?" Ask Caroline.

"There is no deal. He's been just as focused on finding Stefan as I have." Elena tells her.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make him any less Damon. If my own father, who I love dearly, can't change me. No one's changing Damon. Not even you." Caroline said.

"Look, why are we even talking about this?" Elena asks her.

"Hey guys." I said to them. The necklace is levitating.

"What are you doing? Caroline asks me we looked at it.

"I'm not doing anything. It has its own magic." I admitted to them. Me and Caroline look at Elena. Later on I met up with Jeremy at his house we were in his room candles were lit we were going to look through some grimoires

"Hey tell me if you see anything in these grimoires that involves... Precious metals or a symbol that resembles a necklace I told him.

"Can't you just ask the dead witches you were channelling?" He asked me.

"I don't have access to them anymore" I told him.

"Since when?" He asked right away.

"Since u brought you back to life. I messed with the balance of nature, and there were consequences" I told him.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I know I should have told you. I told Elena when it happened. I didn't want you to feel weird about Ito told him, he closed his book and came to me.

"Hey, no, no. Look, you don't have to apologise for anything. You didn't do anything wrong" he said to me.

"Elena said you've been having a hard time since then" I asked him.

"No, I'm fine, you know? Just been. A little out if it lately" he lied to me.

"So should I concentrate on the older books, or...? I mean, how old this necklace is" he said trying to change the subject.

"Old" I laughed, Jeremy sat down on the floor he picked up a book and began reading. He picked the necklace up. Then all of a sudden the books were in fire.

"Jeremy" I say and make the book he was reading which was in flames flying away. I casted a spell to get the fire to go out.

"Are you okay?" I asked him and stood up.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked.

"I have no idea" I admitted to him. Jeremy went to wash his hands.

"Hey Jeremy. There's ashes everywhere. I said to him.

"I'll go grab the vacuum" he said.

"No, I got it" I said to him, I went and got it.

"What's wrong?" I asked Jeremy as he came back in.

"You asked me before if something was wrong, and I said no." He said to me.

"Yeah"I said we went and sat in the bed.

"That was a lie. I was lying to you. When you brought me back to life... Something happened" he told me.

"I've been seeing the ghost of Vicki and Anna, I've been talking to Anna we can touch each other" he told me.

"You still love Anna" I asked him he noded.

"I can't deal with this, I mean us you still love Anna you were one rebound I should of know" I said whilst tears fall down my face.

"I got to go" I said to him and grabbed the grin outed I left, I sat in my truck and cried. I love Jeremy he was my first love. I then drove back home went upstairs I showered changed and falled asleep, I woke up I was sitting outside the Mystic Grill where Elena came over to me.

"Hey there" she said to me.

"Hey." I replied see sat in the seat facing me.

"I just saw Jeremy. He said that you still have my necklace?" Elena asks me.

"Yeah, I haven't figured out what's going on with it yet." I told her.

"I know. But I just... I feel weird without it. The whole Stefan of it all." Elena said.

"Okay" I say to her and gives her back her necklace.

"Did Jeremy also tell you that he's been seeing ghosts of his dead girlfriends all summer?" I asked Elena looked surprised.

" What?" She asked.

"Vicki and Anna. He's been talking to them." I told her.

"You're kidding" She said back.

"I wish. It's because I brought him back to life. The witches said there would be consequences. Guess they were right" I say to he and turns my head to look at the waitress who poured me some coffee.

"You know, what am I supposed to..." I stared to say. Elena has disappeared.


	22. The Reckoning

"Ohh! Oh, come on! Seriously?! Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?!" Caroline moaned as Matt sets off all mouse traps that we had been placed there because it's prank night.

"Forgot about senior prank night, huh?" Tyler asked him.

"Clearly." Matt replied.

"How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since like freshman year." Caroline said dramatically.

"Yeah, Matt. If I'm doing this, you're doing this." Elena told him I nodded.

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this." Matt said.

"Caroline's making us." I told him.

"We're about to be seniors. These are the memories that will stay with us forever, and if we don't..." Caroline was starting to say.

"And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?" Elena added.

"Go ahead and make fun, I don't care." Caroline says.

"You're all lame. And I've got ten more classrooms to prank." Tyler says to us/ He takes his bag and leaves. Elena's about to leave too.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Bonnie asks her.

"To superglue Alaric's desk shut. I'm making memories." Elena smiled.

"I love you!" Caroline smiled back. I went off and did some pranking I then went to the gym only to see Klaus standing there with Elena.

"I was waiting for you to show up" Klaus said to me.

"Leave her alone" Elena told him, but I just went up to Klaus.

"Is it time?" I asked him.

"Yes, love" He said to me he bit his wrist I put it to my mouth and drank it willingly.

"What are you doing, Bryony?" Elena asked.

"Bryony lied to you Elena, to everyone; the truth is that Bryony is a werewolf. I'm doing her a favour" Klaus to Elena she looked shocked I felt Klaus kiss my forehead and then I felt as my neck was snapped.

_Flashback – 1000 years ago_

_Many Years ago when vampires never existed, many people never knew that there was another woman who catched the eyes of young men specifically Niklaus Mikealson, she was a goddess of beauty. Many men proposed to her but she declined each one except one, she was in love with an English man his name was Niklaus Mikealson. Although she seemed very normal, human, but she wasn't she was a werewolf nobody knew of this only her family it was kept a secret her name was __Evangelina Lockwood. Evangelina was walking through the town coming back from collecting flowers for her mother, it was then when Klaus came up to her and a smile filled his face. "Good afternoon, Love" Klaus said as he walked up to her. "Klaus, what a pleasure" She tells him and smiled back to him. "Where were you last night? Normally you stay with me and my family when it's a full moon" Klaus asked her without knowing of what really happened to her last night. Last night was her fist transformation and transition into a werewolf she was feeling exhausted it took most of her energy out of her. _

_Evangelina is cursed with her family heritage of when you take a human life even if it is just an accident from that point on every full moon she will turn into a wolf without having a choice in the matter. When her family had founded out of it they didn't get angry at her which normally would happen in this type of situation, it is because quite a few members of her family has activated the curse, her father and older brothers and others. They covered her tracks buried the body so nobody would expect a thing. "Sorry Klaus I was helping my mother we were the last in, it was packed" She lied to him. "It's alright , love" Klaus told her he placed a kiss on her lips , Evangelina and Klaus has been dating for quite some time in matter in fact Klaus asked her to marry him which she accepted. _

_They were each other's soul mates, each other's lovers; Evangelina visits Klaus's family each day to help his mother Esther. One thing that not many people knew about Evangelina was that she had a child out of a wedlock the baby's father was called Benjamin Bennet his mother was a good friend of Klaus's parents. Soon after Evangelina reliesed that she was pregnant and is expecting she had told her mother first, her mother and father had come to an agreement that after the baby was born it would be taken away and given away to some other people. Klaus and his family knew that she had a child out of wedlock but it didn't matter because one of their friends who were around Evangelina's age who was called Tatia had also had a child out of wedlock too. Although Klaus never knew who the father of Evangelina's baby was it was kept secret the only people who knew was Evangelina and her parents, Benjamin and his family and Klaus's parents. _

_Weeks had passed it was then the members of the Mikealson family except Esther were turned into vampires, it was when Klaus had killed his first person it was when he activated the werewolf curse. It was then when Esther and her husband Mikeal came up to Evangelina something wasn't right, Evangelina never knew that Klaus and his family had turned into vampires all she knew something did happen but she didn't see Klaus much since then. "What is the matter?" Evangelina asked Esther and Mikeal. "You love Niklaus?" Esther asked Evangelina "You'll do anything for him?" She asked. Evangelina nodded "Of course" Evangelina told them. It was then when Evangelina felt Mikael's hand reach right into her chest he grabbed her heart, "What's happening?" Evangelina asked. "We need your heart to bind the curse on Niklaus" Esther said. "Tell Niklaus I Iove him" Evangelina said weakly which were her last words she felt her heart being ripped from her chest it was the end of Evangelina Lockwood, Evangelina Lockwood fell on the floor dead… _

Present time Bryony's dream

I knew that I was dead, I knew that Klaus had snapped my neck after he fed me his blood, I looked I saw a woman who was quite tall, slim and beautiful with long blond hair and brown eyes I recognized her it was Esther Klaus's mother.

"Hello, Bryony" Esther said walking over to me.

"What am I doing here?" I asked her.

"You died, when you wake up you'll be in transition" She told me.

"I am Esther the Original witch" She told me.

"I'm going to lose my powers aren't I?" I asked her.

"No, child, you are the first witch in the past century to obtain such power that is why when you wake up you'll still be a witch" She told me.

"Why am I the doppelganger of Evangelina Lockwood" I asked her.

"You are not her doppelganger, Bryony you are her recantation" Esther told me which made me shocked.

"You love him my son, Niklaus" She asked me I nodded my head.

"I love him but I love Jeremy too" I told her.

"You'll make your decision later" She told me.

"What will happen now" I asked her.

"You'll go back" She told me I began feeling myself fading away from the place.

End of dream

I woke up gasping for air I looked to see Klaus standing there, somehow I saw a flash back of my ancestor Evangelina Lockwood she was Klaus's lover. Klaus loved her, she was used to bind the hybrid cutdr on Klaushe never knew that she was used as a scarifice. Evangelina was found lying on the ground in the twon she was dead, I saw Klaus vry tears over her I watched ad Klaus's father Mikeal killed and slaughtered Evangelina's neighbour's who were werewolves too because it seemed that Esther Klaus's mother had and an affair with a werewolf villager Klaus wasn't Mikael's son. Mikeal went on a rampage and killed half the town.

"Klaus" I whispered as I woke up.

"Bryony" He replied to me.

"Here you go, Elena's blood it works" He told me and gave me the test tube which was full of blood I drank it willingly then I felt pain I screamed out moments later I felt thangs coming out of my gums.

"It's done" Klaus smiled.

"Thank you" I told him we were close to each other I saw him leaning in so I leaned in too our lip pressed against each other's I felt over a million fireworks set off. I placed my hand on the back of his neck he did the same we were now kissing each other in motion I felt as he pushed me against a wall in a flash he started kissing my neck then stopped.

"I got to go love, you know create more hybrids" he told me I nodded my head.

"When will I see you again?" I asked him.

"Soon, I'll call you" he told me and kissed me one more tune and disappeared I sighed and ran home which took barely any time I unlocked the door but I couldn't get into the house. I have to invited in oh great, I rang the doorbell and waited my mother opened the door.

"I've lost my key" I lied to her.

"Come in" she said I put one foot in to make sure success I can go in I went up stair I laid there thinking why are my feeling all mixed why do I have feeling for them I feel something to Klaus and Damon but I love Jeremy, but Jeremy loves Anna still who will I choose?


	23. Smells Like Teen Spirit

"Here we are. Subunit year" Caroline said as me, Bonnie, Caroline and Elena took a minute.

"Anyone else thinks this should feel slightly more empowering?" Bonnie said.

"Okay, so prank night was a bust. But we are accepting it and were moving on." Caroline told us.

"You're right. Why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriends. And that me and my brother were turned into hybrids, hinder this experience?" I asked.

"Yes. And why should I let the fact my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid, put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day?" Caroline said the Elena stopped.

"Today's our anniversary. Technically, Stefan and I met on the first day of school last year" Elena said.

"Yeah you win" Caroline put forward.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" I asked her.

"I have to be here. I have to put it behind me" Elena told us.

"New year, new life" she said which we agreed upon. We walked into school as I was walking to my locker I was stopped by Jeremy.

"So, what, it's not cool to talk to juniors anymore?" Jeremy asked me.

"Hey. Happy first day" I told him as I opened my locker.

"You're mad" he told me.

"I'm not mad. I'm just resigned to the fact. I'm sharing space in our relationship with Anna and Vicki" I told him.

"I haven't talked to Vicki in a while" Jeremy added.

"Not the point, Jeremy" I told him and shut my locker.

"Look, I know that. I know. Okay? But I had to see Anna again, Bryony" he told me.

"She had information Damon needed" Jeremy told me.

"I get it, but put yourself in my shoes. You loved both of them. And you guys didn't break up, they died. And you keeping letting them back in" I admitted to him.

"Do you think I want any of this?" He asked.

"I think you have the power to decide whether or not you see them. Remember that, okay?" I told him.

"I've had crap go on in my life too, I died yesterday" I told him but he grabbed my arm as I was about to leave.

"What?" He asked.

"Klaus made me and Tyler into hybrids" I told him and left him in shock. Caroline was forcing me to put up some posters about the Bonfire tonight, and then Elena walked up to us.

"I forgot about the bonfire." Elena admitted to us.

"You have to go. It's our first spirit squad event. And it sets the bar for the whole year." Caroline begged her I just nodded.

"Relax, Caroline. I'll be there." She tells her.

"Thank you. It's just that..." Caroline was saying to her but was cut off because Tyler arrives and kisses Caroline. Elena looks at his shirt and sees something red.

"Happy first day!" Tyler tells her

"Is that blood?" Elena asked him and looked at his shirt

"Oh my God!" Caroline says me, Elena and Caroline push him into the restroom.

"What's going on?!" Tyler asked.

"Vampire 101... don't wear your breakfast to school!" Caroline tells him oh he's getting told off. Elena checks out the stalls to make sure no one is there.

"Chill out. It was just a blood bag." Tyler tells her.

"From where?" Caroline questions him.

"Rebekah hooked me and Bryony up." Tyler tells her oh now he's bringing me into this.

"Rebekah? And what are you even talking to her for?" Caroline asked me and my brother.

"Klaus told her to keep a watch on us. Protect his new assets." Me and Tyler smirked.

"His what? Why are you amused by this?

"We're his first successful hybrids, Caroline. Don't you think that's the tiniest bit awesome?" Tyler put forward which made me amused.

"Oh, wow! I cannot believe you just said that." Caroline told him.

"So, I'm going to go. Good luck." Elena says.

"Me too" I agreed with her we left I checked my phone and looked up to see Rebekah standing there.

"Hey Rebekah" I smiled to her.

"How are you enjoying being a hybrid" She asked.

"It's better" I smirked. Then the bell rang.

"I'll better be getting to History" We both said at the same time then laughed over it. We walked into history we were the last in we heard Alaric saying something.

"Welcome back, seniors. Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders... the Native Americans." He was saying but as me and Rebekah enters the classroom she cut him off.

"What about the Vikings?" She asked and sat down I sat in the seat beside her.

"There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States. Who are you?" He asked Rebekah.

"My name's Rebekah. I'm new. And history's my favourite subject." She said

Later on…

I was in my gym clothes I was at cheerleading practice then whilst Caroline turned her back and walked over to my brother Tyler scolding him me and Rebekah turned and looked at each other and smirked. We then did some flips and cartwheels and to finish of the splits people were cheering, later on after practice was over I walked over to see Tyler standing by my truck, I tried to turn away but he stopped me.

"Bryony wait can we talk?" He asked.

"What do you want Tyler" I asked him in annoyance.

"We need to talk to each other, what is going on?" He asked.

"Everything, something happened when I was in Florida, there was an accident" I started to say.

"What happened Bryony?" Tyler asked and looked at me.

"I got into a fight, I was really angry, I blacked out in anger I hit her. It was bad, I shoved her quite hard on the floor after that she didn't move she was dead, I killed her. I felt the curse happening after that I told Uncle Mason he wasn't that hard on me he helped me through it, he showed me to the pack they were my family" I said to him tears falling from my eyes down my checks.

"What did you do at the full moon? Did you chain yourself up?" He asked me I shook my head.

"No I just went in the woods, I woke up surrounded by dead people ripped up limb by limb. I cleared up my tracks, uncle Mason taught me to be calm and collected" I told him.

"It's going to be okay" Tyler said pulling me into a hug.

"One of the reasons why I left town for the summer, is that I wanted to find myself. I didn't go away by myself, I left with Klaus" I said to him he seemed shocked.

"I also know that he turned you into a hybrid he turned me too, he took away the pain" I added.

"Let's go back home, need to get ready for the bonfire" I said and smiled faintly.

"Can I get a lift?" Tyler asked in hope I nodded and unlocked the door, I got into the driver's seat he sat into the passenger's seat.

"Since when did you learn to drive and who got you this truck?" Tyler asked me.

"I'm a fast learner and Uncle Mason had bought me this truck to make up for the years" I laughed we soon arrived back, took a shower and dried my hair curled it and changed into a tribal dress, black high heels, my leather jacket and my jewellery which I never have took off. I applied make-up grabbed my phone me and Tyler were both ready.

"We're going to be late" Tyler told me.

"Who cares" I laughed.

"We need to meet them in Alaric's classroom" Tyler told me I nodded.

"Hey, sorry we're late. What's going on?" I asked as we walked into the classroom/

"We need you to raid your mom's vervain supply. Enough to keep Stefan down for a while." Elena asked but I shook my head so did Tyler.

"You can't do that to Stefan." Me and Tyler both said.

"Why not?" Caroline questioned us.

"Trust me, Tyler, Bryony, it's in his best interest." Elena said to us but I disagree.

"Yeah. It's not in Klaus's." I said Tyler nodded in agreement.

"But Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler, Bryony. You know, why are you acting like some freaky, hybrid, slave minion." Caroline spat to us.

"Uh-oh" I heard Damon say with shock.

"What?"

"Klaus made me who I am, Caroline. I owe him everything." Tyler explained to her

"Oh, boy." Damon added.

"Ok, can we cool it on the commentary, please." Caroline told him.

"What is going on?" Elena asks.

"I'm just going to go." Tyler says and turns around but at that moment Damon rushes over to him and puts a vervain dart in his neck, Tyler collapses, he then tries to do that same for me but I just smirked. I used a pain infliction on Damon he collapsed on the floor in pain holding his head.

"Don't mess with me" I growled.

"What are you doing?!" Caroline yells at Damon and rushes over to Tyler.

"They've been sired." Damon explained what?

"What?"

"Sired. He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus's blood created him." Damon said, what I'm sired?

"Loyal how?" Elena asked.

"They'll seek acceptance from their master. It's really rare. But maybe not so much in hybrids." Damon said.

"I am not a freaky minion hybrid slave, I think Stefan should embrace who he is I laughed.

"So how do I fix him?" Caroline asked.

"Get a new boyfriend." Damon says.

"I'm going to go and if you try to vervain me I will rip out your heart and shove it down your heart something that I think Damon is very good at" I spat with venom, I was walking down the hallway but Jeremy stops me.

"Bryony wait up" Jeremy called.

"What Jeremy" I asked.

"It's important it's Matt" Jeremy said I froze in my tracks.

"W-what happened?" I Stuttered.

"He's trying to bring Vicki back" Jeremy said, what? How?

"Did you talk to Anna about this?" I asked

"She's on the other side, Bonnie. Ok. I thought she might know something." Jeremy asks.

"About what? I thought they were all alone over there." I say to him.

"Somehow Vicki's been communicating with some super strong witch." Jeremy says as I was about to leave and walk off.

"If there's another witch involved, don't you think you should have come to me before you went to Anna?" I told him.

"Not now, Anna." Jeremy says looking to his side.

"She's here?" I ask feeling hurt.

"She's just trying to help." Jeremy yells.

"I can't... I can't deal with this right now." I tell him and walk away from Jeremy.

"Bryony!" He calls.

"Matt's trying to resurrect his dead sister. I think I'll go deal with that instead" I tell him and leaves and I don't look back. I went to the bonfire then my phone rang it was Matt I answered he was talking fast I couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Matt! Matt, slow down. What happened?" I ask.

"I messed up, Bryony" He tells me Oh crap.

"What? How? Where is she?" I ask him.

"I did a spell or something to bring her back, and if she wants to stay she has to kill Elena" Matt said I was in shock.

"Meet me in Alaric's Classroom, and hurry" I told him, soon he came.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think she'd do something like this. I trusted her." Matt told me.

"You need to tell me exactly what you did to let Vicki out. So I know exactly how to send her back." I told him we set out candles around the classroom Matt was lightning the candles, I looked at a grimoire I saw something.

"I found a spell that can block whatever magic is helping Vicki." I said looking at the grimoire I was kneeling on the floor so was Matt.

"What do I do?" He asks.

"Give me your hand." I order him. I cut his hand with a knife. I started casting the spell.

"Bryony, hurry up" Matt tells me.

"The spell is working, Matt. She's still here because of you." I tell him as I continue the spell.

"She's gone." Matt says tears fall down his face.

"I'm sorry Matt" I say and hug him, soon after I cleared it all up I go back home but Rebekah is there waiting in my room.

"What are you doing here Rebekah" I tell her.

"To bring you something" She says then a human walks into the room, she had a bite on her neck I saw the blood I wanted it.

"Go on" She says, I vamp speed over to the human and bit her neck and drain all of her blood.

"Nik would want the best for you…" Rebekah says and leaves taking the body with her.

A/N: I know I haven't uploaded for a week but I was busy, but good news I've got tumblr so that you can ask me questions and I'll answer them .


	24. Ghost World

A/N: Hey, so I haven't updated for a few weeks + sorry about and grammar mistakes.

What have I done to deserve to live my life like this a failure, I have never had a single job in my life, because my family is loaded so there is really no point of it. I barely go and attend school, yeah when I was back in Florida I kind of maybe skip a few... ok most of my classes, and went off to meet and hang around with my friends down at the beach and surf the waves. Uncle Mason didn't really care of it he just says that I was just going through my rebellious stage of being a teenager. One thing is that even though I don't really go and attend my classes I have a vast and high intelligence, so I remember most facts and information no wonder I was so good in history for the pop quizzes. My father and my Uncle Mason are dead even though my dad was a dick most of the time to me or Tyler, he was still my dad and Uncle Mason help me after I changed. My pack are dead, they were all my friends and my family. One big thing which has happened is that my boyfriend Jeremy has been seeing the ghost of his ex-girlfriends all summer and never told me ever since I brought him back to life. Why do I even bother? Why do I even try? I woke up and reached for my phone I looked at the time 7:00 am, I mentally groaned I staggered to my bathroom and grabbed the clothes which I am going to be wearing today. i took a shower washed my hair and body soon I dried myself and blow dried my hair. I changed clothes I grabbed and put my shoes on and then I applied my make-up, I looked myself in the mirror to see if i looked respectable I then grabbed my phone and jacket and made my way down stairs to the kitchen where my mother and Tyler were. I sat down in the seat then my mother gave me a cup of coffee but when I took one sip of it all I could taste was vervain, I guess I'll have to drink all of it or my mother might or will get an idea of something. I guess I have to bear it as i drank it I could feel it burning my throat.

"Bryony, remember that your helping out today" My mother told me I nodded in return to her.

"Okay" I replied to her i looked down to see that I had a message it was from Klaus.

"Hello love, is all well back in Mystic Falls?" - Klaus

"Elena, is trying to bring back Stefan's humanity, no luck" - Bryony I laugh

"How are you dealing with becoming a hybrid" - Klaus

"It's better, I'm more powerful, Rebekah's been helping me by supplying me with blood" - Bryony

"I've been making new hybrids" - Klaus

"I got to help out for some event thing today, I might compel someone to do my work for me" - Bryony

"Anyways, when are you coming back?" - Bryony

"Soon" -Klaus

"Have you been keeping track of Katerina?" – Bryony

"No, not lately why?" -Klaus

"She needed Jeremy to help find a tomb to be exact Mikael's" - Bryony

"Mikeal" Klaus

"She plotting something" - Bryony

"Don't worry love" - Klaus

"Bryony are you ready we need to leave" My mother announced.

"Yeah, one second" I called.

"I got to go now Klaus" -Bryony

"Bye Love-Klaus

"Who was that you were texting?" My mother asked me.

"Um... a man" I trailed.

"Yes, has anything thing happened between you and Jeremy gilbert?" sHE ASKED.

"Um yes but it's complicated, but I think we're over" i replied.

"Is there someone else?" She asked me again.

"I'm not going to talk about it here" I said and got out of the car making my escape. I walked up to a compelled stranger.

"Hello, you are going to be in charge of organising here's a list of jobs to do" I compelled the man.

"Why?" He asked back.

"Because, I told you to, do as I say" I compelled him and he went off with the list

"Bryony" I heard Caroline say behind me.

"Hey, do you want to help me hand the lights up" I asked Caroline in hope.

"Sure" She replied and then I climbed up the ladder and I then started hanging up lanterns..

"So when you did the spell to send Vicki away, did that get rid of Anna too?" Caroline asked me I shook my head.

"I wish. All I did was block the magic that was helping Vicki get a foot hold here. Jeremy's still got a direct line to the other side. And as long as he wants to see Anna… and she wants to see him, she's still here" I explained as I got down the ladder.

"You didn't think I can actually resit commenting on that" Caroline says.

"There, you commented" I said feeling a tad hurt.

"Bryony" Caroline starts to say to me.

"What do you want me to say Caroline? I went against nature when I bought Jeremy back to life. And now I'm facing the consequences" I told her.

"So what say you're not okay with it" Caroline told me.

"I'm a thousand times not okay with it. I just don't know what to do about it" I replied then Damon pulled up in his car.

"Greetings, Blondie, Hybridy Witchy. I think you got your voodoo wires crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan" Damon said to us, what?

"What do you mean? Why?" I asked him confusedly.

"Because I'm pretty sure… I just got spit-roasted by your Uncle Mason Lockwood's ghost" Damon said. WHAT?

"Uncle Mason, WHAT?" I whispered the first thing.

"Why would you think that" Caroline put forward.

"Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest. Let's just say I'm having déjá vu" Damon said, he killed my Uncle like that.

"I thought you said ghosts couldn't physically interact with people?" Caroline said to me.

"They can't" I replied.

"I don't have time for vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead whatever you screwed up, fix it" Damon said he was about to drive off.

"I'm coming with you" I said to him.

"No"

"Your forgetting one bit from me and your dead, and I don't really see Klaus anywhere near here" I said cunningly.

"Okay, fine get in" Damon said defeatedly.

"Caroline get Bonnie to help you with the spell" I told her, when soon arrived at the Grill, Damon went to his usual spot the bar, I sae Elena walking to the bathroom I followed her.

"Hey Elena"

"Hi" She said but as we walked into the bathroom only to see Jeremy and Anna Kissing.

"Anna" Elena and me both say.

"I god" I said turned around my heart breaking.

"Bryony wait" Jeremy calls.

"What Jeremy?! You kissed her I can't take this anymore, us, this is over!" I said and was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"For a drink, a real one" I spat with venom, I left the Grill and I walked down the alleyway and I saw a middle aged man walking , in a flash I was there in front of him.

"Don't scream" I compelled the middle aged man. I bit into his neck drinking and draining all of his warm blood. Drinking blood is like an obsession of mine like chocolate, I didn't stop until he was dead. I wiped the blood off my mouth, and I started to walk casually away like I had nothing to do with it this man's death. I was walking away but I stopped when I felt someone grab hold hold of my arm. I looked up to see Uncle Mason standing there.

"Uncle Mason" I said in shock tears falling down my face.

"Bryony" He replied.

"I missed you" I said to him, he pulled me into a hug.

"I know kiddo; you know why I am here?" He asked I nodded my heard.

"To sort me out. I didn't mean to kill that man. It's just that my emotions are all over the place, I walked in on Jeremy and Anna his ex-dead girlfriend ghost" I told him truthfully.

"Don't let it get to you" Uncle Mason told me.

"Thank you Uncle Mason" I smiled to him faintly, oh god how much I missed him.

"Let's go" He told me.

"Where to?" I asked back.

"The old Lockwood Cellar, we're meeting Damon there, we're going to find something there" He told me, find what?

"Why, Damon he killed you" I pointed out.

"Because as I said we need to find something"

"Okay" I vamp sped over there.

"Here light these" Uncle Mason told me to do, I did as he said then Damon turned up.

"I'm surprised you show! Uncle Mason told him.

"Hit a snag in on my only other Klaus lead. So I'd say I'm highly motivated" Damon said as he arrived with a shovel, Uncle Mason gave us both a candle lantern.

"Mikeal? Yeah. That didn't turn out so great, did it?" Wait Mikeal? Oh got this is bad if he gets awakened.

"How can you know so much" Damon said I agreed too.

"There's not much to do on the other side but sit and watch people screw things up" Uncle Mason explained, oh my god have anyone heard of something called privacy?

"So what are we looking for?" I asked him before Damon could.

"There's an old Lockwood legend about a weapon… that can kill an original vampire. Like the rest of their secrets, they kept it buried" Uncle Mason said.

"I remember something about that" I said out loud remembering something that I sae in a flashback of my ancestor Evangelina…

_Flashback…_

_Evangelina was being chased by Niklaus, you could hear he giggling as she ran away from Niklaus, she kept running from him. Evangelina ran down into a tunnel underground she kept running until she reached the wall she felt Niklaus hand grab her by the waist as he pulled her closer towards him. She felt his breath on her neck she felt the warmth._

_"I got you, love" Niklaus said whilst slightly breathing heavily catching his breath._

_"You win Klaus" She admits to him whilst looking at all the markings on the wall they each told a story, Klaus and his sister Rebekah had carved all the marking on the wall, and Evangelina carved a few herself._

_"I see you love our carving" He replied to her and smiles softly._

_"It's of us and our family so that in the future people can see it and look back…"_

_Flash back ends…_

"Oh, come on give me the thing. Move." Damon told Uncle Mason to give him the shovel because he was falling, Damon smashed the wall down in seconds.

"Go for it" Uncle Mason told Damon as we looked into the tunnel of the cave but Damon wasn't reluctant to.

"You first" Damon told him.

"You think, I'm leading you into a trap?" Uncle Mason said which Damon probably most thinking was of.

"Thought crossed my mind" Damon said so Uncle Mason went first, I went behind Damon then Damon went ahead of Uncle Mason so did I.

"I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop. Your motives are deceptively pure" Damon said oh god he sounds so old just then.

"You talk the talk, but I know you'll do anything for your brother. You won't screw me over as long as we have the same agenda"

"I'm supposed to believe you're not gonna screw me over?" Damon shots back.

"All right which way?" Damon asks us.

"I don't know. Flip a coin or something" Uncle Mason says back plainly.

"Aren't you all knowing?" Damon asks.

"I'm a ghost, not a god?" Uncle Mason says.

"Oh go" I laughed, what? it's funny.

"Go left. Or not. You have trust issues. Anyone ever tell you that?" Then right at the moment woken poles Cme out and staked Damon in his stomach.

"Yo. Help a brother out? Mason?" Damon groans.

"Having a bad day" Damon complains.

"Sorry. Thought you might need this. Your welcome" Uncle Mason says he had the shovel.

"What's your game man? I killed you. I jammed my fist in your chest. And I ripped your heart out. There's no way this whole buddy-trust act is real" Damon groaned to Uncle Mason as Uncle Mason pulled out the woken poles.

"You know what the other side is like? We're all alone. We watch the people we left behind and we regret our decisions. That's it. Look, I can't change what happened to me. But maybe I can change what happens to you Bryony or to Tyler. I don't need revenge Damon. I need redemption" Uncle Mason tells Damon deeply and he then walks on through the tunnel. Me and Damon walked on then we stopped we can't get through it's like there is a barrier stopping us.

"God, this is not happening" Me and Damon both groaned at the same time.

"What now?" Uncle Mason asks us.

"We can't get through. It's like we're not invited in. Wait" I say to Uncle Mason.

"I'm not stopping just because you tow are stuck. I'll let you both know what I find. Looks like you're gonna have to trust me" Uncle Mason tells us both.

"So what'd find?" I asked boredly.

"It's…" Uncle Mason started to say but was cut off when me and Damon both heard glass smash on the floor.

"No, no, no. No, no. Where'd you go? Mason? Mason?" Damon said.

"Uncle Mason" I cried he's gone.

"He's gone" I muttered to Damon.

"I'll call Ric let's head back and wait" Damon told me I nodded my head.

"Look, I'm sorry I killed him" Damon said and looked at me.

"I forgive you" I said to him as we sat down and waited for Ric to arrive.

"You're here. About time" Damon said as Ric arrived and approached.

"You didn't have anyone else to call?" Ric asked Damon.

"No actually, I don't. Because we need a non-vampire to get into the cave. Other than Elena you're the only one I trust" Damon admits to him and we both stand up.

"You have a crappy way of showing it" Ric tells him truthfully.

"If Mason can get over the fact that I killed him, can't you cut me a little slack, Ric?" Damon tells him.

"I shouldn't have to get over it. I was your friend, Damon; you should have to do it in the first place"

"Well, sometimes… I do things I don't have to do"

"You're gonna recycle that same crap-ass apology you gave Mason Lockwood"

"Yeah, we;;, I didn't mean it with him" Damon smirked.

"Was Mason screwing with me or is there something in there?"

"Ric? Ric?" I asked.

"I found something" Ric said.

"What is it?" Damon asks him.

"I have no idea…" Ric says but I do I mentally smirked to myself.

"I'm gonna go, just call me when you find what this means" I tell them then I leave then my phone rings it's Caroline.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask.

"The tomb ghost vampires came back wanting revenge on the founding families they crashed your mum's car. She's fine they tried to get her but I fought them off" Caroline say to me Oh god.

"Oh god where is she" I asked anxiously.

"…."

"I'm on my way" I said and hanged up I ran there, my mum was standing on the road.

"Mum. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, but all thanks to Caroline" She replied.

"Thank Care" I smiled to Caroline.

"Let's go home, mum" I told her we walked home, mum went upstairs and I went to my room and stare up into space lying on my bed…

A/N: I'm thinking of writing a short filler chapter about the breakup of Bryony and Jeremy. Don't forget to comment your views and other things.


	25. Ordinary People

**A/N: Quite long chapter + sorry for any grammar errors J**

I woke up remembering what happened yesterday remembering walking into seeing Jeremy and Anna kissing. Why did he do it, why me? I wiped the dry tears from my face I do t have to deal with it all anymore; I've had enough of it. I shook my head and walked to the bathroom, I took a shower and washed my hair and body, soon after I dried myself and blow dried my hair. I changed into clothes, I was wearing a stonewashed demon shirt dress with a belt, and a leather Jacket and brown chain strap sandals. To finish it off I praised my hair into a fish tail braid, then when I was about to apply my make-up my right one went off, it was Elena who was calling me, I picked up my phone and answered it.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her whilst applying my make-up, I put Elena on speaker.

"Hey, could you meet us at the cave?" Elena asked.

"Sure" I replied.

"How are you dealing?" Elena asked meaning about the break up.

"He cheated on me, he broke my heart" I said emotionless.

"Don't t let it get to you, I'll see you there in a little while" Elena said to me and hanged up. After I finished applying my make-up, I went downstairs and grabbed my truck keys. I soon drove to the cave, where Elena and Alaric were waiting.

"Hey guys" I said and walked up to them.

"Let's go in" Alaric said, me and Elena walked in.

"So the Lockwood's really have no idea that these tunnels are underneath their propert?" Elena asked.

"Well my family never knew but in the old days it is said that people used to stay inside these tunnels at times" I said whilst we were walking.

"How do you know that?" Elena asked me, oh go what do I say ' oh yeah Elena by the way I had a flashbaclk of my ancestor Evangelina'.

"It's just a guess" I lied.

"Careful where you shine that thing. Bats hate the light" Alaric told Elena which is true bats do hate the light.

"Wait, what?" Elena said she was scared then right at that moment Damon comes up to her and scares Elena by whispering "Elena" behind her.

"Ah! God Damon!" She says shockingly.

"Scaredy-cat" He remarks.

"Just ignore him. That's what I do" Ric tells Elena then walks off.

"So you two really can't get in?" Elena asks us.

"No. Seems to me like the ancient Lockwood's were anti-vampire" Damon said and walked off.

"What do you mean ancient?" Elena asks thinking about it.

"See for yourself" Damon tells her.

"This is as far as we can get to go" I tell them, Ric and Elena walks away in front whilst me and Damon can't we just sat down and waited.

"What is all this?" Elena asked looking at it all the carvings.

"Well, as far as I can tell, it's a story. In simple, archaeological terms, it's really, really old story. That there, is the moon cycle. A man, a wolf" Ric said yeah he got that right.

"A werewolf" Elena said correct one point to Elena.

"Yeah, it's the Lockwood Diaries. Pictionary style" Damon remarked.

"I don't understanf, I thought the Lockwoods came here with the original founders in the 1860s" Elena asked I shook my head they came back to Mytic Falls in 1860s .

"I don't know. Maybe the Lockwood's did but according to this wall these werewolves have been there a lot longer than that" Alric said correct on point to Ric.

"How long?" Elena asked.

"Long. It gets better. Show her, Ric" Damon told Ric.

"Around 1000 years long" I said and smirked.

"Names. They're not naitive. They're written in Runic, a vicking script" Alaric said, maybe I can ask Klaus to teach me Vicking script sometime.

"Vickings?" Elena asked.

"This name here, I translated and it reads Niklaus" Ric said telling her.

"Klaus" Elena spoke.

"And Elijah… And Rebekah" Alaric added.

"Then there's another name Evangelina also translated name next to her is Lockwood" Alaric said I nodded.

"Lockwood, wait is she your ancestor" Elena asked me.

"Yes she was my ancestor, I am her dopperganger but some say I am her recarnation, she was a werewolf too like I was" I smiled.

"How do you know all that?" Damon asked me.

"Look I just do" I told them then I felt a flashback coming on…

_Flashback…_

_Evangelina was standing in the cave with Niklaus and Rebekah, Niklaus was standing holding a lighted torch whilst Rebekah was carving her name onto the wall._

_ "Rebekah let me have at it!" Klaus said to his sister Rebekah._

_"Quiet, Niklaus! Ought to have more concentration if I'm not to slice off a finger." She complained to him._

_"Father will not like you handling the blade." Klaus told her she turned around._

_"If I want to wield a blade, I shall wield a blade! Father need not know." Rebekah told him and turned around and started carving again._

_"He will find out. He always does." Klaus said back which made Rebekah turn to him._

_"That is because you always tell him." Rebekah complains to him._

_"I cannot help it, he frightens me." Klaus says Evangelina nods in agreement._

_"Don't worry love he frightens me too" She tells him._

_"He frightens us all. That is why we stick together as one, always and forever. Right, traitors?" Rebekah smiled so does Evangelina._

_"Right." Klaus and Evangelina both says._

_"Here. You finish it and I'll help mother with the meal." Rebekah tells Evangelina and Klaus._

_"Yes. Go tend to dinner, leave the blades to the men, little sister." Niklaus tells her. Rebekah gives him the blade by slamming it into his palm, leaving a cut._

_"Rebekah!" He says it must of hurt him._

_"It's just a little blood. Be a man about it." Rebekah told him and walked off._

_"Let me at it" Evangelina asked Klaus sweetly and smiled he nodded and gave her the blade and smiled back._

_"Here, what are you going to write" He asked Evangelina._

_"My family" She replied and smiled and started carving her family's name._

_"Put the symbol for werewolf" Klaus told her._

_"And why should I do that?" She asked trying to cover up._

_"Everyone knows of the werewolves they are the reason why us and the other villagers hide in these underground caves every full moon" Klaus told her._

_"I write what I want Nik" She tells him._

_"I see your writing about the both of us" Klaus said to her and smiled._

_"Of course we are to be married, together and forever?" She asked and smiled._

_"Together and forever" Klaus said to her and placed a kiss on her lips._

_"We should be getting back" Evangelina said to Klaus._

_"Okay, love hand me the blade?" Klaus asked her._

_"Here, I'll hand it to you the proper way" Evangelina laughed softly and handed him the blade nicely._

_"I love the way you laugh" Klaus said to her she faintly blushed, he took her and they exited the cave and walked to where Klaus and his family lived, Evangelina is eating dinner with them._

_"Good evening, Mikeal, Esther" Evangelina said confidently when she approached Klaus's parents._

_"Evangelina, Niklaus, how are you dear?" Esther asked Evangelina._

_"I hope your keeping my son Niklaus in check" Mikeal told Evangelina, Evangelina is scared of Mikeal he frightens her to be honest he frightens most people mainly Klaus._

_"Yes I am well, he has been very good, he is a good man your son I am lucky to have him at my side" Evangelina said to Mikeal politely not wanting to say the wrong thing in front of him._

_"Very good" Mikeal replied._

_"Esther do you need any help with cooking dinner" Evangelina asked Esther._

_"No dear, Rebekah is already helping me" Esther replied to Evangelina._

_"Okay, but if you need me you know where I am" Evangelina told Esther._

_"Evangelina!" Henerik says and runs up to Evangelina…_

_Flashback ends…_

"These are the names of the original family?" Elena says sounding surprised.

"Carved into a cave that's been here since way before the founding of Mystic Falls. Or even the entire New World for that matter." Alaric says.

"As I said before, I'll say about nearly 1000 years" I said in a bored tone.

"Okay, this has gotta be one of Klaus's fakes." Elena says trying to hide from the fact.

"That's what I said." Damon said too.

"I don't think that this is fake" I told them truthfully.

"That could be true, except the last name up here made us think otherwise." Alaric says.

"What's the name?" Elena asks him.

"Mikael." Alaric says and turns to her; yes Elena seems to be shocked.

"Mikael. Mikael as in the vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus?" Elena asks, even though I've only seen him in flashbacks he frightens me.

"Yep. And I like to call him "papa original" "Damon says, Elena is more shocked. Alaric takes photos of the drawings. After that we soon went back to Alaric's apartment all the photos were printed off, me and Ric were looking through them. While Damon and Elena are training for vampire combat.

"These images tell a story... To learn the story, I have to decipher these images." Alaric says whilst looking at the pictures.

"I could help you with it?" I asked him he noded his head.

Damon (disarming Elena, who tries to stake him, without effort): Sloppy!

Elena (grabbing the stake): Shut up! I'm new at this.

Damon: "Ghost of Christmas Past" Mason Lockwood set up the cave and lead us to a weapon that can kill Klaus.

Elena: Yeah, but doesn't Mikael have a weapon?

Damon: Yes. Which probably means the wall will lead us to Mikael, who we have already found and lost. (he overwhelms Elena again) Bang! You're dead!

(Damon pretends to bite her neck. She pushes him off of her.)

"These images at the very least might tell us what that weapon is." Alaric says then Elena comes over to the table.

"Then all we have to do is find out what they mean." Elena says to Alaric.

"Fine! Fine! If I am being irritatingly optimistic like you two. How do we supposed to do that?" Damon says sarcastically.

"Well, if the story is about the original family living here... then we go straight to the source." Elena says.

"Count me in too, I'll go with you" I said to Elena. Me and Elena headed to the school in my truck where Rebekah was at cheerleading practise which I quitted the other day well today but who cares.

"You! Goody!" Rebekah says sarcastically to Elena as she finished her handstands.

"I was hoping we could talk." Elena says to her.

"About what? Stefan? Don't worry - I'm off him until he starts treating me better. In fact, you should probably take a page out of my book, if I'm being honest." Rebekah says jumping to conclusions.

"Actually, I'd rather talk about this. I'm curious why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your father." Elena says holding up s photo of Rebekah's name written runic.

"I should get back to the girls. Homecoming's right around the corner." Rebekah says trying to change the subject and leave.

"Well then maybe I'll ask Mikael when we wake him." Elena says. What?!

"You're bluffing! You don't know where he is. No one does." Rebekah says and turns back around.

"So then who's rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte?

Rebekah: If you wake Mikael we are all doomed!" Elena asks.

"So then tell me." Rebekah says truthfully.

"We can't awake him no wonder a witch put that spell on him" I told Elena.

"Why do you wanna know?" Rebekah asks.

"Why don't you want me to wake him?" Elena asks her.

"I need to get back to the girls." Rebekah says and leaves.

"How do you know so much, even about Mikeal?" Elena asks me.

"Look this might seem like I'm crazy but you know I said about my ancestor Evangelina?" I asked Elena she nodded her head "Well apparently I'm her recarntation since Klaus turned me into a hybrid I've been receiving her flashbacks of when she was alive" I said truthfully to Elena.

"Wow" Was all Elena could say.

"In those flashbacks there was Mikeal he frightens me" I told Elena.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because he killed her, Evangelina and I think when he gets awakened he'll kill me too" I told Elena, one thing I'm scared of is that I'm scared of death.

"Bryony he won't..." Elena starts to say but was cut off when he felt I was reliving another of Evangelina's flashbacks.

_Flashback starts..._

_Evangelina had woken up and did her morning routine she saw Klaus and Elijah outside having fun with their swords so Evangelina ran to them and watched soon did Rebekah and her younger brother Henrik. _

_"Oh look Evangeline and sister's arrive to watch my fast-approaching victory" Elijah taunted Klaus._

_"On the contrary Elijah..." Klaus replied they started fighting Klaus was able to slice Elijah belt, then Evangelina looked to see Ester and Mikael Klaus's parents approaching she knew that this wasn't going to be good whilst Mikael was here..._

_"They both have come to laugh at you" Klaus joked to Elijah we laughed softly. _

_"Relax, Mikeal, Niklaus means well" Evangelina heard Ester tell her husband _

_"That is precisely my problem" He muttered then he approached we all tensed up and we were on tender hooks. _

_"So ..."_

_"Why don't you teach me that trick, young warrior?" Mikeal asked Klaus he then tried to hit Klaus with the sword luckily Klaus blocked it. _

_"Ugh! Father, we were just having fun" Klaus told him. _

_"We fight for our survival..." "... and you find time for fun?" "I wanna have fun. Teach me come on." Mikeal yelled. _

_"Father it was nothing" Klaus told him yet again Mikeal attacked him, he made Klaus sword fly then he grabbed Klaus's arm and mucked him to the floor and the sword to Klaus's neck. _

_"You are foolish and impulsive, my boy" "What, no more laughter?" Mikeal taunted. _

_"You've made your point. Mikeal" Ester told him. _

_"Some days it's a miracle that your still alive, boy" Mikeal said and walked away" Evangelina ran to Klaus to see that he was ok he was just shaken up he kissed Evangelina on the lips they embraced each other in their arms. _

_ Flashback ends..._

"Bryony are you okay?" Elena asks me concernly.

"Yeah sorry, I just had an Alice Cullen moment" I laughed.

"Let's go back to the apartment" Elena says, I nodded, I drove us back to the apartments me and Elena were walking up the stairs to Alaric's apartment and then her phone ran it was Damon I listened into her convosation.

"She's going to tell me. She is scared of him, Damon. I saw her face. I just have to engage in a little mean girl power struggle first." Elena says to him.

"Make sure she doesn't power struggle you into a wheelchair." Damon says to her as we go inside the apartment.

"I've got this, Damon. If we can figure out a way to kill Klaus, Stefan will be free of his compulsion. So, how does he look?" Elena asks.

"Hmm- pasty and pouty." Damon mutters.

"He'll have to get over. Call me later. (She hangs up) Rebekah will come 'round." Elena says to Alaric.

"You're sure about that? I mean a thousand year old vampire, I'm sure, is not in the art of patience." Alaric says.

(while he speaks Elena receives a message saying: "Come over for a chat. Rebekah")" I got one too.

Elena: She's a thousand year old vampire, who's joined the cheerleader squad... There is a whole different set of rules that play here, Ric. I got this." I tell him me and Elena both show him our message from Rebekah.

"Let's go" I said to, Elena nodded yet again we left and I drove to the Salvatore Building house.

"Hey! What's up?" Rebekah says as we arrived she had champagne.

"You invited us over? To talk?" I asked her.

"All right girls, have at it!" Rebekah says then girls come in wearing homecoming dresses.

"Okay, now twirl please." Rebekah tells them.

"You compelled your own private runway show? Why didn't I think of that" I smirked.

"I need a Homecoming dress. So, what do you think? Pick one Elena." Rebekah asks Elena.

"I'm not here to help you shop. I'm here to talk about why you don't want me to wake up Mikael." Elena says, kill joy! Rebekah rushes to one of the girls, grabs her neck and vamps out.

"I said "pick one", Elena." Rebekah told Elena.

"The... red one." Elena says quickly.

"There. It wasn't so hard, was it? (To the girls) Go away. Remember nothing. (The girls leave and she turns to Elena, again) You do not threaten me. You'll learn what I allow you to learn. Is that clear?" Rebekah tell Elena. Elena nods. Rebekah walks past her and Elena watches her.

"Hey, Bekah can I have some champagne" I called.

"Help yourself, Bry" Rebekah tells me, I vamp speed over to the champagne and pour myself a glass of it Elena just looks at me in disgust.

"What I'm bored" I say as we follow Rebekah.

"How fun is this...?" Rebekah says as we enters Stefan's room, then me and her began snooping and looking through his draws, maybe he has a secret stash of comdoms.

"We shouldn't be here..." Elena tells us, yet again kill joy.

"Course we should! Come on, like you've never wanted to snoop. Boxer briefs. A lot has changed from the twenties." Rebekah says holding up his boxer shorts they were grey I though he was a grey boxer type of guy.

"Are you two gonna root through his stuff all night or are you gonna start to tell me your story?" Elena tells us.

"Ah... you really are no fun. What do you want to know?" Rebekah asks her whilst I'm still snooping I was done for the mean time.

"Well, Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe. How did you guys end up here?" Elena asks her.

"My parents had just started a family, when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate." Rebekah says whilst still going through Stefan's stuff.

"So, how did you end up here? This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet." Elena asked.

"Not by anyone in your history books. But my mother knew the witch Ayana, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy. Blessed by the gifts of speed and strength; that lead my family here, where we lived amongst those people." Rebekah says the werewolves she's refering to.

"The werewolves?" Elena asked yay one point to Elena.

"To us they were just our neighbors. My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children, including me" Rebekah says to us.

"You make it sound so normal." I asked her.

"It was." Rebekah says.

" Once a month our family retreated into the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night and by morning we'd return home..." Rebekah says then I felt another flashback coming on seriously 3 already today now!

_Flashback begins..._

_Evangelina and her family hid underground and returned home in the morning, Evangelina was walking with her brother Victor to collect fire wood then she saw the most horrifying thing it was Henrik Klaus was carrying him he was dead Evangelina's heart broke. _

_"Mother!" Klaus screamed Evangelina ran to Klaus he placed Henrik on the ground. _

_"Henrik" Evangelina screamed, Henrik was like Evangelina's younger brother what if something happened to her baby brother Edmund?._

_"Henrik. No. No what happened?" Ester cried. _

_"The wolves" "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Klaus cried. _

_"We must save him" "Please. There must be a way" Ester cried to Ayanna._

_"The spirits will not give us a way, Esther." "Your boy is gone" Ayanna told her sadly. _

_"No, no" Esther cried._

_"It's right Klaus he's in a safe place now there was nothing you could do" Evangelina soothed Klaus he was crying Evangelina kissed his head and hugged him gently comforting him, they buried Henrik it was very sad they all loved him._

_Flashback ends..._

"And one of the last moments my family had together as humans." Rebekah says sadly then Elena's phone rang, I bet it's Damon.

"You better get that. That'll be Damon checking up on you." Rebekah tells her then Elena answer her phone. Me and Rebekah are lying on Stefan's bed and we're reading through one of Stefan's diaries.

"Did you get your fill of snooping yet? Can we get on with the story?" Elena asks in annoyance Me and Rebekah gets up; she picks up a photo of Elena and Stefan from a table.

"Honestly, I don't get you two as a couple." Rebekah says Elena.

"Why would you? You don't know anything about who he really is." Elena tells her oh a bitch fight coming on soon.

I know exactly who he is. He's a vampire. We're a predatory species. We don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives." Rebekah smiles cunningly.

"Is that why you did that runway show earlier? 'Cause you don't care about the Homecoming Dance... You know what, I'm just gonna go." Elena says to her.

"You haven't even heard half the story." Rebekah tells her, true.

"And you are not going to tell it. You're just bored and looking for someone to push around. Find someone else to play with! Maybe you can compel yourself a friend." Elena says and is about to leave.

"The necklace wasn't Stefan's to give. It belonged to the original witch." Rebekah told her I nodded my head.

"The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?" Elena asked it was Esther.

"Not just the hybrid curse. She's the one who turned us into vampires." Rebekah spoke.

_Flashback... _

_Evagelina and Rebekah were both eavesdropping from the next room into Mikeal and Esther and Ayana's convosation. _

_Mikael: Please, Ayana! I implore you! You must call upon the spirits before the next full moon._

_Ayana: I will not! It is a crime against nature._

_Esther: Ayana, we have already lost too much. We cannot lose any more... The spirits can help us find a way to protect our children._

Flashback ends...

" I'm thirsty. Do you want a drink?" Rebekah asks us. She goes down to the library with Elena and me.

"So, vampirism was a form of protection?" I asked.

"What else would it be?" Rebekah asks us as we walked down the stairs.

"A curse." Elena replies.

"My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive." Rebekah said to us.

"Yeah, but why stay if they were so afraid of the werewolves? Why not... leave?" Elena asks Rebekah I mentally laughed.

"Pride... My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite we had to bite harder. Where they had speed we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses..." Rebekah tells us.

_Flashback..._

_(In the hut again)_

_Mikael: Everything could be heightend. Our family could live forever..._

_Ayana: That would cost. This magic you speak of breeds consequence. This is the makings of a plague, Esther. The spirits will turn on you._

_Esther: Please, Ayana._

_Ayana: I will have no part in it._

_(She leaves)_

_Mikael: As she will not protect our family, then it is in your hands alone, my love._

_ Flashback ends..._

"In her hands? How could she do anything?" Elena asks silly Elena.

"Because my mother was also a witch." Rebekah says pointing out the obvious, which I already knew.

"What?" Elena says shocked.

"The witch of the original family. The original witch." I state.

"Where do they keep their best vintage?" I asked Elena.

"But if your mother was a witch, then..." Elena starts to say.

"Am I? No, a witch is nature's servant, a vampire is an abomination of nature. You can either be one or the other, never both. My mother did this for us. She did not turn." Rebekah says.

"But I am a witch and a hybrid" I say.

"You must be special" Rebekah says to me.

"What happened to Evangelina?" I asked Rebekah.

"Who is she?" Elena asks.

"Evangelina Lockwood was one of my good and best friends when I was human, she had a child out of wedlock and her child was sent away. Evangelina was practically family, she was in love with my brother Klaus, and they were in love to be married. Soon after we were turned into vampires, Nik found her dead on the Village ground her heart was ripped out, he cried and grieved, she was his love." Elena told Elena.

"How did you turn?" Elena asked her.

"She called upon the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts." Rebekah told us.

"He killed you?" Elena asks.

"And he wasn't delicate about it either." Rebekah says and she takes a bottle of wine, breaks its neck and throws it into the fireplace

_(Back to ancient times; the night when Mikael turned his family; Klaus and Rebekah on the floor, blood on their clothes where their hearts are located; both are in the process of turning into vampires)_

_Klaus: Rebekah..._

_Rebekah (gasping): Blood! What happened?_

_Klaus: You will be alright! We will be alright._

_(Mikael enters with a girl)_

_Mikael: What are you doing? We must finish what we started! You have to drink if you want to live. (he cuts the girl's wrist open)_

_Rebekah (to Elena): We had to drink more blood to complete the ritual._

_Mikael (to Rebekah): Drink! (she hesitates) Drink! (Klaus tries to stop him, but Mikael pushes him aside; Rebekah starts to drink the girl's blood)_

_Rebekah (to Elena): It was euphoric! The feeling of power was indescribable. But the witch Ayana was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us and nature fought back... For every strength there would be a weakness... (one can see Rebekah in ancient times getting burned by sunlight) The sun became our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks... (one can see Rebekah walking around outside during the day) Until my mother found a solution. There were other problems (one can see people hurrying into their houses when seeing Rebekah). Neighbors who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out. (one can see Rebekah touching a vervain plant and getting burned by it). Flowers at the base of the white oak burned and prevented compulsion. And the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away. So we burned it to the ground (one can see the tree burning; Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah are watching it). But the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated (one can see villagers carrying a slaughtered still bleeding pig) The hunger. Blood... had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it... (one can see Rebekah looking after the villagers; she gasps; then hurries to them and kills them by drinking their blood) And with that the predatory species was born..._

"Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?" Elena asks confusedly.

"When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that he became my father's greatest shame." Rebekah said I noded.

"Yeah - Elijah told me this part of the story. Your mother had had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't his son." I said to her.

"She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side and then she turned her back on him. But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her." Rebekah said.

"Mikael killed your mother?" I asked shocked.

"He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched." Rebekah told us.

_(Flashback: one can see Rebekah and Klaus bury their mother)_

_Rebekah: Afterwards my father took off in a rage and the rest of my family scattered. Nik stayed so he could help me bury her. He knew I had to say goodbye to my mother._

_(Rebekah and Klaus standing at the grave)_

_Rebekah: I know you think she hated you, Niklaus. But she did not. She was just afraid. I'm sorry she turned her back on you. I will never do that._

_Elijah: Nor will I._

_Rebekah: We stick together as one. Always and forever._

_(Rebekah, Klaus, and Elijah all hold hands.)_

"Always and forever. Even though he locked you in a coffin for 90 years?" Elena asked Rebekah.

"We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik... Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times." Rebekah told Elena.

"But you still love him?"

"He's my brother. And I'm immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead? You've heard the story, it's time to go. I said leave, Elena! I don't know what you're up to but I'm no longer playing along." Rebekah finally says to Elena it's about time.

"I'm just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikael."

"And I've given you a thousand! But you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother, I'm not stupid." Rebekah says I agree with her.

"It's no secret that I want Klaus dead. He has a hold over Stefan's life and over mine." Elena tells her I disagree.

"Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own peril. But make no mistake, if you come after my brother I will rip you apart. And I get my temper from my father. Now leave!" Rebekah tells Elena.

"I won't let you kill Klaus" I told Elena straight. "Sorry Bekah I didn't know that she'll ask so many questions but I got to go you know" I said to Rebekah as I left, I get in my truck and drive back to the cave with Elena.

"You can't wake Mikeal" I told Elena straight. As we drove, I walked to the furthest point I could go.

"We filled in what we could. (He sticks post-its to the different symbols) a Vampire, werewolf, slaughter, mayhem etc." Alaric says.

"That's the white oak tree that was used in the spell to create the vampires, which means that was when they burned down the tree, destroying the only way that they could be killed." Elena tells them.

"Ok. so tree equals weapon, sort of. We already knew that. What we are not sure about is this: we've got the witch symbol and what looks like a bleeding heart. Upside down figures usually signified death, of some kind."

"Mikael killed the witch by ripping out her heart. But... why is that one connected to the witch's death?"

"We don't know. We haven't gotten that far." Bonnie told us.

"Oh my god. Rebekah doesn't know the real story." Elena says.

"It is simple tjay Symbol is hybrid so Mikeal didn't kill Esther it was Klaus" I said in a bored tone.7

"We got to go back" Elena said then I drove back.

"Your paying for my next petrol bill" I complain to her.

.Rebekah is pouring herself a glass of scotch. As me and Elena enters with photos of the cave drawings. "I thought I told you to leave. Twice." Rebekah complains to Elena.

"How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?" Elena asked her.

"Nik was there. He told me."

"He lied to you." Elena said walking up to Rebekah.

"And how do you know that?" She asked her.

"The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols. (she shows Rebekah the photos)The story of your family: how your parents arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned them into vampires, and this. This is the symbol for hybrid. It's a combination of the werewolf and the vampire symbol. And this is the one for your mother."

"Her necklace." Rebekha mutters.

"And this is the story of her death. The hybrid killed the original witch. Not Mikael. Klaus." Elena tells her.

"No! No, he wouldn't." Rebekah says.

"She put the curse on him. Made it so that he would be the only one of his kind. And then she rejected him. With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence. When he turned, all of that was heightened. He killed her, Rebekah. And then he made up this entire lie about your father, so that he wouldn't lose you."

"These mean nothing! They're just stupid drawings, done by stupid people who had no idea who my family was!" Rebekah yells She takes the photos and throws them into the open fire.

"Then why are you so upset?" Elena asks her..

"Why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing to you!" Rebekah yells at her.

"Klaus killed your mother. He has a hold on you, on me, on everyone. He has for a thousand years. We have to make it stop!" Elena told her Rebekah grabs Elena by the throat.

" Shut up! Shut up! Don't talk anymore! Nothing!" Rebekah yells she lets go of Elena and falls on her knees and starts crying, Elena leaves.

"It's okay Bekah" I hugged Rebekah.

"Go, Go!" She yells to me and I leave and drives back home.

** A/N: A very long chapter, don't forget to review and comment because I spent countless and endless hours to this chapter ^^**


	26. The Homecoming

A/n: Here is finally is, don't forget to comment and vote and stuff

Homecoming dress - homecoming/set?id=81703456

Why did he do it? Why did he do it to me? Why did he break my heart? Why did he? Why? All those questions I kept asking myself over and over again why? When I saw Jeremy kissing Anna, I felt my heart break into a million of tiny little pieces, he cheated. He cheated on me, he broke it, he broke us up. I knew I couldn't still data Jeremy whilst Anna was around and whilst he wasn't over his love for Anna. I didn't want to be the third wheel, he broke my heart, he broke me. I woke up in a startle remembering last night when me and Elena found the truth, the truth over the death of the Original witch, of when Klaus killed his mother Esther. Of when all those years Rebekah had believed that it was her father Mikeal who had killed her mother, but in truth it was actually Klaus her half-brother he lied to her he killed his mother Esther not Mikeal. I don't blame Klaus for killing her because I still believe that he still has some humanity. When Klaus turned into a vampire everything was heightened and magnified, and when Esther had placed the hybrid curse on Klaus, he was angry and raged. As I said it was all magnified he was angry at her, in result he killed her, soon finding his soul mate lying on the ground dead. I guess how he dealt with it was to turn off his humanity to forget her.

I remember when I first met Klaus it was when I was living with Uncle Mason in Florida, it was the day after when I had my first transformation days earlier. I was out at a night out with a few of my friends and we were at a party it was dark and we were very drunk. We decided to go to the harbour and steal a boat. We didn't know what was right and wrong, we were deep out of sea then a storm came it was only me and my two friends we tried to get out of the storm but the boat wouldn't start. The boat stared rocking back and forth, as I tried to keep my balance one of my two friends, Casey, she lost her balance and she fell, she was hanging on the edge of the boat holding for dear life. I ran to her, she was slipping as I tried to pull her up my hands wouldn't grip and she fell into the sea, Casey couldn't swim, we tried to save her but it was too late. I let go of her she was dead because of me, I took a human life and I paid the price.

When Casey had died I felt pain overwhelming my body I screamed out, my other friend had just thought that I had a mood swing we were both crying. Then the boat decided to start again, I drove it back to the harbour we both jumped of the boat and ran. I ran back to where Uncle Mason was I was in tear and I told him what happened. After that Uncle Mason told me of the Lockwood Curse I was a werewolf, he then introduced me to his pack. My first transformation as the most painful I think, when I woke up a myself again I ran back to the house and showed an changed. I drove to work I worked at the local bar I was a bartender you can say I was I busgirl, I changed my top in the Locker room and put the apron on and tied it around my waist. As I started working behind the bar then there was one man who catched my eyes his name was Klaus.

_Flashback…_

_I had just started my 10 hour shift at work at the bar I know it's quite long but it was good pay about a week ago I decided to send back the money which my parents sent to me. I didn't want to live off their money, so I applied for the bartender job which I got, the boss is a member of the pack, as I finished serving the local drunk. I noticed a man sitting by himself, he looked to be in his twenties early twenties I'll say, I walked over to him he looked up at me he seemed shocked._

_ "Evangelina…" He muttered I was confused and I shook my head._

_"No, I'm Bryony, Bryony Lockwood" I replied to him._

_"Oh I'm sorry it's just that you looked like someone I knew 'm Klaus, Klaus Mikealson" He replied to me._

_"Well Klaus I'm not her" I replied jokingly_

_"Do you work here?" He asked._

_"Well… my shirt says so… umm I'm going with a yes" I joked and laughed._

_"Your no from around here?" Klaus told me._

_"Yeah, I lived with my family back in Mystic Falls then they sent me to live with my Uncle they said it weren't safe for me there anymore, I've been her about a month" I explained to him. _

_"Pup, you're on table duty" I heard my boss call to me._

_"Ok, and my name is not pup" I growled as I walked over to him._

_"You do what I tell you to I'm older and stronger than you honey" Brady threatened me and I got angry full of rage then next think I knew that Brady was on his knees in pain holding his head and screaming. What was happening? I am I doing this to him?_

_"I got to go" I said and legged it out of that place as fast as I could._

_"BRYONY WAIT!" I heard Klaus call behind me._

_Flashback over…_

I woke up to something being thrown at me, it was a pillow which Caroline threw at me. It's homecoming today and I were staying with Caroline we were going to do each others hair and make up for tonight. My mother told me that I need to spend time with my friends more often and have a sleepover, I guess last night I slept for quite a long time. What is the saying everyone needs their beauty sleep, even a hybrid does.

"Bryony, for god sake wake up" Caroline yelled at me.

"What do you want" I groaned.

"You've been sleeping for hours we only got 2 hours left" Carline told me oh god I slept for that long.

"Shit" I cursed.

"Go, take a shower" Caroline told me I staggered to the bathroom and I took a shower I cleaned myself, I washed then blow dried my hair then I curled it. I applied my make-up then I changed into my homecoming dressI'm wearing a type of nude stlye cocktail dress and cream high heels.

….. Time skip….

"What happened?" Caroline asks as the fire brigade are at the school there's been a flood.

"The gym is flooded" Tyler tells us.

"What?" Caroline says.

"Dance is cancelled" Tyler tells us.

"Excuse me? What are we supposed to do now?" Caroline moans.

"Party at my house" Tyler says what?! I got back to my house with Caroline and Bonnie, there's a band playing in the garden.

"How did he plan a better party than me so fast? What is that a band outside?" Caroline questioned and looks at me for answers.

"What? How would I know?" I answer back and look around.

"This is weird! Where is Tyler?" Caroline asks, I go off by myself to find him me and Stefan both found him.

"Hey Stefan, Bryony! What's up?" Tyler asks.

"Hey, Tyler, Bryony. Nice party you've got going on" Stefan says to us.

"Don't look at me I didn't know about this" I reply which is true I had no clue that Tyler had been organising this.

"Thanks, but I'm not the one throwing it. I'm just doing what Klaus wants Tyler says, what Klaus is here?

"Klaus?" I whisper.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asks I nod agreeing.

"It's not. Party man. It's a wake" Tyler says, what? Who died then right at that moment we see Klaus entering the stage the crowd cheers. He's back.

"Good evening everyone! I wanna thank you for being here with me to celebrate. It's been a long time coming" Klaus says what is he going in about? Klaus comes off the stage he spots us and walks over to me.

"Klaus" I say to him.

"Bryony, love" He replies and smiles to me.

"You left, you left me" I say to him.

"I know, but I am back now, sorry love" He tells me, me and Klaus start walking around.

"What happened since I've been gone?" He asks me.

"Where do I start? Well for starters there was a ghost problem, my boyfriend well ex-boyfriend I saw him kissing his dead ex-girlfriend ghost" I told Klaus thinking back to when Jeremy broke my heart.

"He didn't deserve you, you didn't deserve to be cheated on" Klaus says deeply to me.

"He was my first real boyfriend" I told Klaus truthfully.

"In here now" Klaus says to me, he takes hold of my hand than Stefan approaches.

"Quite the homecoming" Stefan states.

"I've been planning my father's funeral for a thousand years. Granted. In no versions if it were any I'd these people invited , but you get the idea" Klaus says, so Mikael is dead good ridden a I say.

"So what now? Stop running?" I ask Klaus, I know Klaus has been running from Mikael fake nearly 1000 years.

"Hm-now I reunite my family" Klaus says, so it's finally time.

"Your family. You mean the people you cart around in caskets" Stefan asks him, he only kept then in caskets to keep them safe from Mikael.

"None of that matters anymore. Mikael is gone. Bygones will be bygones. Seems the homecoming queen still walks among the living, which leads me to believe Rebekah isn't here... Where is she?" Klaus asks.

"Don't look at me I have no clue" I tell him.

"Oh, be honest now, Stefan. Where is my sister?" Klaus ask Stefan was lying about Rebekah.

"I said u gave no idea. How would you like me to take you to your father?" Stefan asks Klaus.

"Well. It wouldn't be a part without the guest of honour, would it? Bring him to me" Klaus asks Stefan.

"Alright. Perhaps there's something in it for me...? My freedom from your compulsion" Stefan asks, he's being needy.

"Oh, you want your freedom. Well, once he is dead and his weapon destroyed, you'll have your freedom. I'll be my pleasure to give it back" Stefan leaves.

"Even without his humanity he's still a boar" I say truthfully then Tyler arrives.

"Klaus, our mom would seriously freak if she saw all these people here" I tell him.

"Your mother won't be a problem: I compelled her to go to church and prey for your friends" Klaus says he compelled my mother all right.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asks him.

"I want you two to look around. There is Bonnie, there is Elena and Matt and Tyler there's your pretty little girlfriend. Epic dance wrecked tonight Nd who came through with the party? You did what a pal. But who all these people? Klaus asked us I looked around.

"I have no idea. I've never seen half these people in my life" I said truthfully Tyler would agree with me too.

"That's because I've invite a few dozen friends of my own, that's my friend Mindy. Picked her up along the way in Kansas. Did you know that there's an entire bloodline of werewolves in the heartland? That's Tony from the North Dakota and let's not forget the contingent" Klaus tells us pointing at the people.

"What are all those people hybrids?" Me and Tyler both asked him.

"And they also live a good party. And they're like you two were sired by me, they wish to serve their master. So if anyone should so much make a move against me, they may feel obliged to retaliate, you're free to warn your friends" Klaus told us, Tyler walked off.

"I have no clue what people are up to, I've been sleeping most of the day" I laughed.

"I wouldn't think you would" Klaus smiled to me.

"What now?" I asked.

"We celebrate" Klaus laugh then we walk over to Elena.

"Where's your date?" Klaus asks her.

"Getting me a drink" Elena tells him, Klaus offers Elena his drink she doesn't take it so I do.

"Well, seems I have you to thank for Mikael's desire" Klaus says to Elena I'm clueless.

"He came at me. I didn't have a choice" Elena tells him casually.

"Still impressed. It's not easy for a human to dagger an original" Klaus says to her I nod.

"It weren't the first time" Elijah told him I remembered back to when Elena daggered Elijah.

"Right, Elijah. You seem nervous" Klaus says to her. I agree with him she does seem nervous.

"I'm not nervous. I just don't like you Klaus" Elena tells him.

"Let's get straight to the point then, shall I, love? People have been after me for 1,000 years. And I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you're thinking of trying, go for it give it your best shot, you won't succeed" Klaus tells her, Elena is more nervous, Elena left.

"Whilst you play beer pong I'm going to get a drink" I told Klaus I was walking past the office then I sae Damon trying to stake Tyler, I come in and I put my hands up the two of them went down on their knees in pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You weren't supposed to Witchy migraine me" Damon snaps angrily to me.

"You weren't supposed to kill Tyler" I reply to him.

"He tried to bite me!" Damon complained then I see Damon picking up a dagger is that what I think it is?

"Wait what was that?" I asked him, he puts it in his jacket.

"Nothing" Damon tell me.

"Oh my god is that the…?" I start to say, it's the white oak stake which can kill an original, Mikael isn't dead.

"Shh. They're everywhere" Damon mouths to me.

"Why do you have it?" I asked him.

"Because I'm the only one who can get inside the house" Damon tells me, I went outside for some fresh air then a hybrid grabbed hold of me then she pushed me to Mikael, Klaus was arguing with Mikael.

"Come out and face me, Niklaus. Or she dies" Mikael tells Klaus, Mikael has his hand holding me by my neck, this is it I'm going to die, Mikael is going to kill me just like what he did to Evangelina.

"Go ahead. Kill her" Klaus replied.

"No, Klaus. He'll do it" I said, what I fear most is death, I don't want to doe not now I want to live first.

"If she dies, Elena will too soon, this lot will be last of your abomination" Mikael said with hatred.

"I don't need them. I just need to be rid of you" Klaus tells him they really do hate each other don't they?

"To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one. I will kill this girl just like when I ripped out Evangelina's heart over 1000 years ago, when the hybrid curse was placed on you, you didn't even know Evangelina was a werewolf. Let's history repeat itself I'll rip out her heart of the only person you care about" Mikeal shouts at Klaus.

"I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill her" Klaus tells him.

"Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won't have to" Mikael tells him, I notice Klaus is starting to cry.

"My whole life you've underestimated me If you kill her yoy loose your leverage, so go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on. Old man. Kill her. Kill her!" Klaus shouts at him whilst Mikael simply laughs.

"Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great" Mikael tells him tears falling down Klaus's face, I felt Mikael was reaching into my chest I did a spell which blocks my heart than at that moment Damon comes from behind Klaus around and stabs the White Oak tree stake into his stomach. Damon was going to kill him, I run and I knock him off Klaus and I hold him down Stefan helps too.

"What are you two doing?" Damon says angrily to me and Stefan. Klaus takes the stake which Damon dropped when I grabbed him, Klaus drives it through Mikael's heart, he bursts into flames and dies he's gone he's finally dead.

"What the hell did you do?" Damon says to us.

"He's earned his freedom. Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do as I say, you're free" Klaus un-compels Stefan, Stefan disappears.

"Why did you do it, why did you stop me, we could of killed him!" Damon yelled at me full of rage because I stopped him from killing Klaus.

"Because I won't let you kill him" I yelled at Damon, he ran at me fast and grabbed me by my neck, I used pain infliction on him and he dropped to his knees holding his head in pain screaming.

"I'm a witch remember, one bite from a hybrid can kill you, and I don't think that you and Klaus are on good terms" I threatened Damon I was angry and annoyed at him.

"I could just rip your heart and shove it down your throat, something I'm very good at you should ask your Uncle Mason. Wait you can't because I killed him" Damon threated me how dare he!

""And you have me to deal with" Klaus told Damon.

"Damon get out of my house" I told him.

"No" Damon smirked to me.

"Get out!" I yelled at Damon, Damon then left.

"You saved me, why?" Klaus asked me.

"I don't want you to die, it's not the sire bond which made me do it. I won't let them kill you" I said to Klaus deeply he looked me in the eyes.

"I'll protect you love even if it is the last thing I do" He said protectively to me.

"Do you only care about me because I look like Evangelina?" I asked him thinking about it because Klaus loved my ancestor nearly 1000 years ago, is it just history repeating itself?

"No, I care about you for who you are, you are not Evangelina, Bryony" Klaus said deeply to me he put his hand under my chin.

"Have you ever and will you use the sire bond on me?" I asked him.

"No, I won't ever use the sire bond on you, because I care about you"

"You care about me?" I questioned him.

"I love you Bryony" Klaus said deeply to me, we were both leaning in he placed a kiss on my lips, we started kissing each other, I vamp speed and pushed him against the wall we were both kissing, We swapped position, I was now up against the wall, we was kissing my neck and he went down. I vamp speed us up the stairs and to my room, I threw him onto my bed, O unzipped my dress and cucked it on the floor. Klaus threw his blazer and tied and he ripped his shirt of and his trousers he threw them on the floor, he chucked his shoes off so did I. I vamp speed to him I and I was kissing his neck we turned position he was kissing me I bit into his neck and drank his blood.


End file.
